Intimate Relationships
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: After taking care of Raven, She and Beastboy get into an Intimate Relationship. They fall in love and get married. They face many dangers though after they get together. Will they survive, or won't they?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: before I start any farther, it will not be a Beastboy/Raven sex type of fic despite the title and the rating. This is because there is some slight nudity in this fic. Any one younger then 15 please press back)

_When Beastboy comes back to the tower one night, he finds a soaking wet Raven. How can he help her get better?_

Beastboy walked into the living room of the Titans Tower. He had been watching the latest horror movie – Batman vs. The Bogyman – Robin was going to go see it as well until he found out who was playing the lead role for the good side. So he had gone to the shopping mall with Starfire.

He reached out and flicked on a light. It provided enough light to move around in but he scanned the room for any dangers. Starfire had been cooking that afternoon, and Robin had had to ask Cyborg to shoot the mess with his Sonic Cannon just to break it loose.

He scanned the room again whilst reaching out to turn the light off. "No nothing there…. wait a minute, "my gods it's Raven" he thought to himself but speaking the last word out loud.

At the sound of her name, she turned to look at him. She was soaking wet from the rain. She was lying on the couch from one end to the other, looking a very sorry state indeed.

He crossed over to her and sat next to her.

"Raven... what's wrong? What's happened to you?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I was walking in the park when it started to rain. Before I could teleport back here, I was soaked through. So I had to run back. I just need to go to my room and have some rest." She replied. But before she could say anything, she sneezed.

"Raven you have a cold. Stay here and I'll get a thermometer to check your temperature."

"No Beastboy, I just need to go to my room."

"Rae" he said knowing that it would get her attention, "just stay here. I'll go and get you a cup of tea." Beastboy said with a kind tone of voice.

Realising that it would be better to let him do as he wanted, Raven let him go. He crossed to the kitchen where some first aid supplies where kept and got the thermometer out and made Raven a cup of her special tea. After he was done, he went back to a still sick looking Raven.

He popped the end of the thermometer in Ravens mouth and was startled to see it went off the scale. "Raven, you really are sick. Lie down and I'll get some blankets for you."

"Fine, go and get some then. Oh… thanks for the tea."

"Your welcome Raven, but just stay there." He walked off leaving Raven to think about why Beastboy was being so nice to her. Certainly she was not kind to him even though he tried to make her laugh, but then again, she was not nasty to him either. This combined with the headache from being sick made her head spin.

She heard a noise which meant the green changeling had returned. She heard him slightly running back to her. This made her grin at the corner of her mouth making a vase smash. Beastboy jumped.

"I am sorry Beastboy, I was feeling bad for being ill and it made my powers slip for a moment."

"That's alright Raven, I understand. It's not your fault, now get more comfy on there and let me cover you in these" he said showing her some blankets.

She let him wrap her in them. Her stomach rumbled betraying the fact that she was hungry.

"Beastboy, can you make me something to eat?"

"You sure? The last time I did that, you told me to never do it again unless it was to kill … him or … him" he said referring to Trigon.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know why, but I think I can trust you" she said, her voice uncertain.

"Right then. I'll see what I can cook for you."

"Anything will do, just no Tofu please" for this she managed a weak smile with she would have sworn made Beastboy grow an inch.

"Sure thing Raven. How is your tea? Did I do it right?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Yes its fine, thank you. How did you know to make it exactly how I like it?"

"Oh that…. I erm… saw you once while you made it. I'll just go and get you some food. Try and stay warm"

With that, he went back into the kitchen and went directly to the cupboards. He went over in his mind thinking of what to give a person to eat who has a cold. Settling on soup, he searched for a tin. But it was just his luck that the only tin they had was a tin of Chicken Soup. He pressed down a shudder that he always got when dealing with meat products. _But Raven needs this, she's sick_ a small voice in his head stated.

Beastboy quickly decided that he had to cook the soup. After all, when he joined the Teen Titans, he understood that he would have to do things that he would find distasteful but which were for the greater good. This, he decided would fall into that category.

He opened the tin and put the contents into a pan and started to stir with a spoon.

After waiting the seven minutes the tin told him to wait for, he poured the stuff into a bowl and getting raven a spoon, and some bread and putting it all on a tray, he crossed over back to the telepath.

Raven heard Beastboy return and sat up and saw him coming back with a tray of soup and bread for her. Judging by the smell of the liquid in the cup, he had also made a fresh cup of tea for her. Thanking him for it all, she picked up the spoon and took a spoonful of soup and ate it. Right always she detected it was Chicken Soup which was her favourite its tasty meat parts sliding dow… _meat parts?_ she thought.

"Beastboy? Is this Chicken? I thought you was against meat products?"

"I am. But this was the only tin of soup we had in the cupboards and I kinda figured that it was an emergency, so I decided to put aside my feelings on the subject and just get on with it" he said reaching behind his head and scratching his neck in the manor he did whenever he got nervous.

"Beastboy I'm speechless. That is the kindest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much" Tears ran down her face as she cried letting her powers slip for the second time that night. The difference was that this time nothing broke. Beastboy noted this but said nothing.

Raven finished her soup and tea thanking Beastboy again. She could not have imagined a situation where Beastboy would have willingly handled meat or meat based products. She thought it as likely as Starfire finally not asking her or the others for help on something she did not understand.

Raven's eyes drooped down but quickly opened again. She was tired and though she was warm she was still in her wet clothes. She got up in order to make her way to her room. But she collapsed falling forwards. Beastboy quickly transformed into a bear and grabbed her firmly but gently. He took her in his arms and carried her to her room. He bent down slightly in order to allow Raven to key the lock open.

The door opened, and he carried her in and placed her standing on her floor. Transforming into his normal self he went into her bathroom and got her some towels. He passed them to her and she dried herself as best as she could.

There was however a snag in getting ready for bed.

"Beastboy, can you do me a big favour? I know it's embarrassing to ask but I need some help" she was practically begging him.

"Sure raven. What is it? he asked.

"Can you help me get undressed?" turning as red as Robin's suit.

"I'm sorry. Did you ask me to help you get undressed?" he asked. Clearly he had heard wrongly.

"I'm sorry to ask you Beastboy, but I'm weak even after your acts of kindness to me. I can put my nightgown on myself, but my clothes are heavy with the rain. Please help me" she asked starting get tears in her eyes again.

"Well alright Raven, you know I'll do anything to help you" he replied turning red.

"I'm sorry for asking, Garfield. But I don't want to wake up Starfire to help me."

The use of his real first name made him pause for a few moments. Then he got over the shock and started to take off Raven's jacket, T-Shirt and Jeans.

"Beastboy, please…"

"Hey Rae, I said I would help you and I will."

He reached over her shoulders and slipped of her Bra. He placed it along with her other clothes in what he correctly guessed was her wash-basket. This left her in just her little black panties with blue lace on the top edges. He could not help it. he giggled.

"Garfield, what is funny? That you get to see me almost naked? Are you making fun of me?" she asked with an edge of hurt in her voice.

"Oh no! I am so sorry Raven" he said with alarm. "I just wondered what the others would think if they saw us in here, and particularly with you like you are"

"OH! Yes I could see the funny side of it. But we would have to bury you afterwards"

"Why?"

"Because Robin would kill you. Assuming of course that Cyborg did not kill you first"

"Well don't tell them"

"I will not"

She stopped talking and bent down putting her hands on the top of her panties. Beastboy suddenly found out that there was a small crack in Raven's ceiling. And that it looked as if there where stars either painted or projected on to her ceiling.

The rustling of cloth had stopped and he looked down again to see Raven standing naked in front of him. It took all his effort to keep his face looking at her face and not elsewhere.

"Garfield, I know what I said but could you do it for me?"

"_Gulp_ erm… sure Raven"

He picked up the nightgown from the bed, and put it over her head and let her tug it down, lest he touch something he should not touch and get smoked by a ball of black energy.

She climbed into bed and after making sure that she was tucked in safe and sound, he went towards the door and turned the light off. Raven's voice stopped him.

"Beastboy, would you mind if you stayed the night?"

"Raven, I might have to go back to my room to get my PJ's. Then I will be straight back again ok?"

"No need" and with that a ball of black energy appeared in front of him"

"Thanks Rae, would you mind looking the other way?"

"Why? You saw me naked. It is only fair that I see you naked"

With that, he transformed in a way that left his clothes in a tidy bundle on the floor near the wash basket. Then crawled as a flea into his PJ's and transformed back to normal.

"That was cheating" Raven said with a hint of humour in her normally toneless voice.

"Anyway, about where you will sleep. As I feel that I can trust you, you can sleep in my bed"

"Thanks Raven"

He climbed quickly into the bed. While he lay down, he wondered if Raven had ever gotten sick on Azarath anyway.

"Raven, if you don't mind me asking, did you ever get ill on Azarath?"

"Oh yes many times. But the monks just gave me the medicine but gave me nothing else like love or tender care. It simply was not their way"

With that she turned and went to sleep followed by a happy Beastboy. He had found something more about Raven and now knew that she trusted him completely.


	2. Uncovering of Secrets

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: Looking back on Chapter 1, I noticed a few differences in spelling compared to other fanfics. This is because I'm English and so it is easier to write English-English then to convert to American-English)

**Chapter 2**

**Uncovering of Secrets**

Raven turned over as she woke up slowly. She was not a morning person, and it took her a while for her to wake up. Ash she turned over, one of her arms hit a lump in her bed. Curious, she woke up even though her mind was still a touch sleepy. Her first thought was that it was a joke played on her by Beastboy. She pulled back the cover to discover that it WAS in fact the green changeling himself.

Suddenly her mind cleared as she remembered the night before. She had a ball of black energy at the ready to strike at him, but she remembered that she herself had invited him to stay with her. As gently as she knew how, she shook Beastboy's arm in an attempt to wake him up. She was rewarded with Beastboy waking up and looking at her.

"Raven? Why are you in my room? Is there an emergency going on?" clearly he was not awake yet

"Beastboy, you are not in your room. You are in fact in my room" she said with a hint of humour to her voice. _"Oh Sweet Azar, the look on his face. I feel sorry for him"_

"WHAT? HOW WHEN WHY?"

"Beastboy it is okay. I am not going to hurt you. But Cyborg and Beastboy might if they see you in here wearing what your wearing" she said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Heh Heh, I'd better get back to my own room, before the others wake up. What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 9am. Oh Damn" she muttered under her breath. She knew that the others would be up by now and discussing the absence of Raven.

"I'll go before anyone sees me" Beastboy replied.

"Right"

"See you later?" he asked hopefully

"If that's alright with you."

Beastboy opened the door and walked out.

"BEASTBOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING COMING OUT OF RAVEN'S ROOM? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

Raven heard the raised voices of Robin and Cyborg even through the walls.

She keyed open the door to her room and stepped out having first changed into a clean uniform.

"Good Morning Cyborg. Good Morning Robin. Nothing went on last night" she said in her normal calm voice.

"Oh really?" came Cyborg's snide voice. "So why is Beastboy outside your room in his PJ's?"

"I think that before we go on further, we should let Beastboy get dressed. Let's wait to him in the living room" The three left, allowing Beastboy to return to his room.

When he was done, he walked to the living room to find the other four Titans sat on chairs or on the sofa. Raven had a space next her. He crossed over to her and sat down.

"Right then, let's discuss what happened last night. Raven, do you want to explain?" asked Robin.

"Very well. Last night I was having a walk in the park when it started to rain. I was wet before I could teleport back to here. So I ran back to the tower and collapsed onto the sofa due to the fact that I was feeling weak.

Half an hour later, Beastboy came in and saw me in a state. He got me some blankets and a cup of tea. Then he made me some Chicken soup – I know Cyborg, Chicken, then after that he took me to my room where he helped me get ready for bed.

He was going to go back to his room when I asked him to stay in case I needed him to help me. I had enough strength to teleport his P J's and his mattress to my room where he spent the night" she bent the truth on the last part for Beastboy's benefit.

"Well that explains it. Beastboy I'm sorry for doubting you" Robin said

"Yeah, me too grass stain." came Cyborg's apology.

"Well if that's all, Raven and I have to go out now" Beastboy said. He led her out of the room on to his moped. The others wondered where he was going with Raven who seemed an unlikely friend for him. Cyborg turned on a computer and tracked the duo as they left the tower. As they reached the end of the road that extended out from the island the tracker died. Clearly, either Raven was blocking it or Beastboy had found the tracker and disabled it.

The two went off into town where Raven was surprised to see that Beastboy had taken them to one of her favourite places. Beastboy parked the moped and they went inside.

"Ah Raven, so glad to see you again" came the booming voice of a man across the counter. What will it be?" he asked.

"Hi, Rafael. I'll have the regular please. Beastboy, what do you want?" She asked him. She saw him scan the list of drinks.

"I'll have a de-caff please" he replied at last.

"Right then, two de-caffs coming right up!" replied Rafael

The two titans crossed to one of the tables. It was in a booth and seemed quieter then the rest of the café. Raven looked at Beastboy and decided to ask him why he had brought her here.

"Beastboy as much as I'm beginning to enjoy the new you, you must have a reason to bring me here"

"I wanted talk to you and ask you some questions, and I knew that you would feel comfortable with the others listening. So I brought you here" Beastboy told her.

Rafael came across the café carrying two large cups of de-caff coffees with him. He reached the, and put the cups on the table. Beastboy started to reach into his wallet, but Raven stopped him.

"Beastboy, I'll pay. It's only fair because you helped me when I needed help" Raven told him, putting a hand out to stop him.

Rafael looked at Raven with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I was feeling sick last night and so Beastboy helped me get better. I would do the same if he was sick"

"You are always kind" Rafael smiled. He went off to tend the counter, allowing Raven and Beastboy to talk.

"So Beastboy, what do you want to know about me?" she asked him. She did not know why she was doing this, but she realised that she was now able to trust him. She had decided that anyone who had put one of their strongest beliefs aside could be trusted with anything.

"Well I just wanted to know a bit about your childhood. That is if you don't mind" he said mumbling the last part while looking at the floor.

"Well, I was born and raised on Azarath. But when I was 8 it was discovered that my father, Trigon, had tried to use me to gain control of the entire universe. When the Monks of Azarath found this out, they trained me to not show any emotion. They told me it was because if I should show any emotion, particularly bad emotion, then Trigon would be able to use me once more.

When I was 14, Trigon discovered where I was being hidden. He attacked the monastery where I stayed, and slaughtered the monks each and every one. My last memory of being on Azarath is seeing my mentor, Azar who was the head of the order, send me to Earth whilst fighting Trigon. The next thing I remember is finding myself on Earth, a month before meeting up with you, Robin and Cyborg when you were fighting Starfire before she joined us." She stopped in order to taste her de-caff coffee.

"What about you? We've heard about your parents dying may they rest in peace. But what about after that?"

"Well" said Beastboy, who while Raven had been talking, had been silently drinking his coffee, and listening in total silence, "I never told you the entire truth about that. My parents did die, but they died whilst saving me. We where on a boat that got caught in a rapid. My mom only had enough time to throw me over board before mom, dad, the boats crew and the boat went down the waterfall. I tried to transform into something that would be able to save them. But when I got to the bottom of the lake at the bottom of the waterfall, they were already dead.

I travelled around the world sometimes having to steal in order for me to have a bite to eat. One day I broke into a large house when I got caught. I had only tried to get into the HQ of the Doom Patrol. Normally they handed over people to the police, but they were impressed with my ability to get inside undetected. I joined them and stayed that way for almost 4 and a half years. But one day, I could not save a group of kids from burning to death in a fire at a children's home. They blamed me and so I left and was living on the streets before I met up with you guys."

"Gods, I'm so so sorry Beastboy. I never really knew."

"It's okay Raven I got used to it. But I want to how you met that man who served us"

"Well I was looking for a quiet place to sit and read one of my books, when I found myself here. I've come ever since. Rafael, he's the owner here, comes from Mexico and he loves reading and writing as much as I do" she told him.

They talked for some more, but then Beastboy decided to take Raven by the hand and take her somewhere she would not normally go.

Bidding Rafael goodbye and Beastboy promising that he would return soon, Beastboy led the way to his moped.

Getting on it, they rode into the city with Beastboy knowing exactly where he was going.

**A/N: I hope you all like the second chapter. Readers of another users (Ibris) fanfics will notice that he appears in this fanfic as the coffee house owner. This is a two pronged joke in that he hates coffee and that it's a way of saying thank you as he lets me read his fanfics before anyone else so that there are no errors.**

**Although it is not my style, I have decided to take a leaf out of another user's book, and start a poll.**

**Where are Beastboy and Raven heading to?**

**Titans Tower**

**Train Station**

**The Shopping Mall**

**A big hug and kiss to the winner. Winner also will appear in the next chapter in a cameo role.**


	3. Musing of Friends

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 and 2. The first few chapters are being done at night because I'm in the process of moving house and so please be understanding if the next few chapters come in a rush then I go quiet again. Anyway, on to chapter 3)

**Chapter 3**

**Musings of Friends**

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire watched as the backs of Beastboy and Raven disappeared behind the closing door. That the two could speak to each other in a civilised way, let alone actually go out together was certainly strange. In fact Robin was on the verge of ordering them both to the Medical Bay to have test run to see if they might be impostors.

Starfire turned to Robin, her face was as confused as the two boys.

"Robin, does this mean that friend Raven and friend Beastboy have done the "making out"?" she asked innocently

"You mean making up, Star. But I know what you mean. I think they have made up their differences. Certainly Raven must have trusted Beastboy for her to allow him in her room. She must have been very sick if she let him spend the night. I suspect the reason she's fine now is that she used her powers to cure herself" he said. His voice tinged with more then a hint of curiosity. Raven, he found was always mysterious. He had thought it likely that those two becoming friends had about the same chance as Batman and the Joker going out on a date.

Cyborg had given up hope of fixing the tracer beacon and returned to the chair he had been sat in.

"I wonder where those two have gone to. With no tracer, it will be difficult to find them. And before you ask Robin, they left their communicators here"

"How do you know?"

"Because they are in front of you" came the reply.

"Oh" was all the boy wonder could manage.

"Friends, perhaps they have gone somewhere to celebrate their new friendship. And if there is any trouble then it will be on the news and friends Raven and Beastboy will see it and come to our aid, by Raven teleporting herself and Beastboy there" said the alien princess.

"Maybe your right, Starfire. The question is, where does a alien telepath and a walking piece of broccoli go to celebrate?" said Cyborg

"Walking piece of broccoli?" the two boys could see a confused look pass over Starfire's face.

"It's one of Beastboy's nicknames" Cyborg informed her.

"Oh I think I understand now. It is because Beastboy is green. That is very a clever joke friend Cyborg. But I might be able to answer you own question. I think that Beastboy has taken Raven to one the "Coffee Houses" she goes to. I would think that Beastboy thought that Raven might have felt uncomfortable around us" she said.

"Why should Raven be uncomfortable around us?" ask Robin curious.

"Because they have things to discuss Robin. But do not worry, I do not think that it is anything like you think" said Starfire after seeing Cyborg and Robin's eyebrows raise in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Well not that is any of our business, but they do not seem to be the sort that gets together" said Robin.

"You mean the sort like you and Starfire?" remarked Cyborg who had a perfectly innocent look on his face.

"Robin, what does Cyborg mean?" asked a clearly confused Starfire.

"I'll explain later Star"

"Ok, thank you for helping me" Starfire said getting up and kissing Robin on the cheek and flying off to her room.

"Don't even say a word Cy. Not a word" said a very embarrassed Robin.

"Me? I was only going to suggest that we go and do something while we wait for them two to get back. Fancy a go on GTA IV?" he asked the boy wonder, passing him a controller.

(A/N: Another chapter, but it's a bit short. I've been working on the next chapter. This was added at the last moment as my sister came up with what the others might be wondering as Raven is out of character. I promise that the next chapter will in clued the winner of the Chapter 2 quiz)


	4. Gifts

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: and the winner of my competition is XXX. I have been able to do this chapter this quickly, because of the fact that I now have flu. This gives me time to make up the new chapter)

**Chapter 4**

**Gifts**

Beastboy and Raven reached the shopping mall. Beastboy parked the moped in a special part of the parking lot that was always left for the Teen Titans. And walked into the mall, Raven at his side. Normally Beastboy only stopped at the first two shops. However raven was surprised to see him walk right past them and onto a corridor off the main section. Raven recognised this part of the mall as one that she herself came to. It dealt with ancient spell books and supposedly black magic. It also did a good trade in Gothic jewellery, which Raven liked. She liked the intricate patterns and colours. However much she liked this part, it was not Beastboy's type of place.

"Beastboy? Where are we going?" she asked, curious.

"To this shop. I thought I'd missed it" replied Beastboy's happy voice.

She nearly grinned; she was beginning to like this new Beastboy. She watched as he went towards a shop, motioning for her to follow him inside. She went in, and saw that she was in her favourite shop. Either Beastboy had been following her, or he had just picked one at random to bring her to.

"Raven?" her mind was brought back to earth by Beastboy's voice.

"Yes Beastboy"

"I wanted to get you something to thank you for trusting me over the others last night. I mean that not only did you allow me to look after you, but you also let me stay in your room. I know that must have been a hard choice considering how much of an idiot I can be. So I thought of this place, and decided to bring you here so that you could pick whatever you wanted. It doesn't matter about the price, I can afford it" Beastboy said.

This was possibly the longest speech that Raven had ever heard him say.

"Are you sure you can afford it? If you can, then why have you kept asking to borrow money for games and sweets and comics?" the fact that Beastboy had quite a large amount of money was baffling.

"When my parents died, they left me some money. With interest combined with the original amount, it totals 250,000" he told Raven.

Raven nearly went through the floor. 250,000! Good grief that was a large sum for a person his age. Before he had chance to take her hesitation as a possible refusal to his offer, she turned to the display cabinets and scanned the trays of necklaces and earrings. On the fifth tray she looked at, there was a beautiful necklace. Solid gold, with diamonds of dark purple set every seventh link in the chain, and it also came with a matching set of earrings with diamonds of the same colour.

"Beastboy, please may I have these" she asked pointing to the ones she liked.

"Of course Raven" he looked at the price tag and after getting out his wallet, he crossed the store to pay. The shop assistant was called Logan. Well that's what it said on his name tag.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Good Morning, I'd like to purchase these please"

"Certainly, but I shall tell you that you will not pay the full price. You saved me from a fire last year and I know you don't take payments or freebies, so I'll give you a 15 discount"

"Thank you very much. Do you know of any good dress shops nearby? Beastboy asked.

Logan raised one eyebrow.

"Oh its not for me, its for my friend Raven" he said breaking into a smile and pointing over to Raven who was now looking at some old looking books. Raven saw him looking at her.

"Beastboy, could I have some of these as well?" she asked. Raven was nearly overwhelmed with him trying to be kind to her. Oh sure the other titans where always friendly to her, but none as much as Beastboy. _Oh come on! It's a trap, a big joke. He's making a fool of you_ came the voice of Rage from her head.

Before Raven could reply, the other emotions in her head all jumped Rage. What was making it funny was that the fight was being led by Knowledge, Wisdom and most surprisingly Timid. Timid was hitting the head of Rage with one of Knowledge's books.

Soon they completed the purchases, and Raven assumed that they would go to the moped and back home to Titan's Tower. She was wrong as Beastboy took a left turn and trotted off towards the end of the corridor. Raven caught up with him out side a rather nice looking dress shop. They went inside where Beastboy asked the assistant to do what she did to customers while he waited in the shop front.

After twenty minutes, during which Beastboy had actually attempted to read one of the old dust covered books, Raven and the assistant emerged from the fitting and measuring room. Raven was wearing a deep purple floor length dress which was held up by thin straps over her shoulders. The front was not too low cut as Beastboy had instructed the assistant, because he knew that Raven was conscious of her looks.

"I believe the term is "How do I look""? said Raven, giving him a twirl.

"My gods, Raven you're …. you look… there isn't a word to explain how you look. The closest is radiant. I wonder what the others are going to say when they see wearing the dress and the jewellery. They won't believe its you" he thanked the assistant, and after paying for some accessories such as a small handbag and a few pieces of make up, they headed of to the store opposite to get Raven some day wear.

Before they left the mall, they went off towards a hairdresser and paid for a new hair style change for Raven. Raven however insisted that they went to a shop that Beastboy liked and brought him the whole first edition of the comic "The Crawlings", telling him that if he used the gloves that came with the comics, they would last for a very long time. She also got him a bumper book of comic history.

Beastboy and Raven loaded the packages onto the moped, and they drove off back home.

Prior to them arriving back at the road that extended from the island, Beastboy stopped and reached under the bottom of the dash panel and flicked the tracer beacon back on. He turned and asked Raven for a few favours. She at once granted them. For a start, she teleported all but one of the packages to their respective rooms. Then she caused the alarms to go off making the three titans inside the tower race to the living room computer. As a finishing piece not only did she open the doors to the living room, she teleported themselves and the moped directly into the living room. They took one look at the shocked and dumbstruck faces of Robin, Cyborg and Starfire as Beastboy gunned the engine of his moped with himself and Raven waving cowboy hats in one hand, pulled a wheelie and sped off towards their rooms.

They reached their rooms and went inside to put away their packages. Raven however decided to call Beastboy to her room.

"Beastboy, I just wanted to say that this is the first time I have truly felt happy since joining the titans. I know that I have been cruel and mean sometimes and I wish that I could take that back now. I really enjoyed myself, and I noticed that you not only put up with the waiting and carrying, but you actually tried to read one of the books.

But I was wondering something. Do you think I might convince the others to have a formal dinner? We can hold it here, just us five, so that we are all here in case of an attack. It would be a chance to show them my new clothes" she said.

"Hey, that would be a perfect idea. But what if you called me to help you on your communicator. Then we come in together and they won't have seen the way you look now. There is one thing though…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well while we are at the meal can I call you Rae?" he asked.

"Oh of course Gar! One thing though, you may need to get in my room if I ever need your help and can not open the door. Can you remember the mantra I chant? Well its initials are the key code for my door" she told him"

Beastboy nodded solemnly. He realised that this meant Raven trusted him completely.

"I'll go and suggest to the others that formal dinner idea. Starfire will go for it, you know how she loves to dress up, Cyborg will do anything that involves food and as for Robin, well he'll do it because he has a crush on Star. There is another thing of course" he said.

"What is that?" asked Raven.

"Simple, we may find out what his eyes look like under the mask" remarked the changling.

"True" mused Raven. "anyway, you had better go. I don't think that the excuse of mw being ill is going to work"

"All right, see you later Raven" said Beastboy as he walked out of the room to ask the others for their opinions.


	5. Shock and Danger

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: This chapter is more in line with the episodes but continues the theme of the new style of relationship that Beastboy and Raven now show. Also as Beastboy has helped Raven through a pretty bad spot, she is now trying to be friendlier to the others which is why she may seem O/O/C to hardcore readers and fans. Rest assured, though that Raven will not up going out with Beastboy. ((at least… not yet))

**Chapter 5**

**Shock and Danger**

There was however a snag. While Beastboy was heading towards the living room, the alarms went off. Before he could reach any further, he saw a black glow around him as he was teleported to the room. He turned to Raven and grinned his thanks. Raven did not grin but simply nodded her head slightly.

Robin was consulting the computer. "Alright team, it's Slade. He's attacking a downtown cinema that's giving a special night for orphans. This time he has gone way over the line. TITANS GO!!"

The team were teleported the group to the incident. As soon as they saw their enemy, they started to attack with Bird-a-rangs, sonic blasts, starbolts, psychic energy and Beastboy transforming into a lion.

Rather soon they had cornered him down an alley. Starfire and Robin had stayed behind to take care of the children, while Cyborg tried to fix some of the damage cause by Slade.

This left Raven and Beastboy to corner the evil fiend.

"I warn you, stop hurting people and I promise you will not get hurt" said Raven.

"Oh please, you expect me to believe you?" retorted Slade.

"We are not lying. Stop this and you'll get a fair trail" said Beastboy his voice sounding raspy due to the smoke from buildings that Slade had set on fire.

It seemed that Slade had accepted their offer as he lowered his hands to his sides. Raven moved in to put handcuffs on the villain. Suddenly with out warning he pulled out a gun from his pocket. He pointed it at Raven and fired at her chest at point blank range.

"NOOO RAAVVEEEEEEEEN!" Beastboy shouted as he saw her fall to the ground in a haze of red and green smoke. He transformed into a grizzly bear and took a swipe at Slade knocking him the ground hard. "What did you do to her you bastard?" he spat.

"I shot her with a Tetrion disrupter. It's slowly shutting down her body. In three days she will be dead. At least I got to get rid of one of the titans" he gloated.

"That maybe so, but heres one that's not down yet" snarled the changeling taking another swipe at Slade. This time it lifted him clear of the ground and threw him against the stone and brick wall of the alley. Slade did not get up this time and a red stain appeared on his front. Beastboy checked him. He was still alive. Leaving him, he crossed over to the crumpled body of Raven. He checked her vital signs. She was still breathing. But very weakly and her pulse while steady, was very slow. He took out his communicator and opened it.

"Beastboy to Titans" he called so it would save precious time having to call each titan in turn. "Raven is down repeat Raven is down. Slade hit her with something called a Tetrion Disrupter. I'm taking her to the tower and putting her in the sickbay" before the others could reply he transformed into a cheetah managed to get Raven on his back and sped off towards the tower.

He got her on one of the beds, and took her pulse and blood pressure with one or two of the machines. He had watched films where people were in hospital, so he was fairly confident he knew what he was doing. Beside it would save Cyborg some time when he got here. At the moment Cyborg burst into the room followed by Robin and Starfire. The two watched on as Beastboy told Cyborg exactly what happened, what Slade had said and the pulse and blood pressure results that he had just taken from Raven.

Beastboy sat on a chair while he watched Cyborg doing all sorts of other tests. Finally he turned to the three waiting titans, a sad look upon his face.

"I'm sorry guys, she's dying. Thankfully she's in a coma, which means she's not going feeling any pain. There's not much we can do except wait and pray that she can pull out of this. Beastboy I'm really sorry. You and her had just got on better and this happens. Someone will have to stay with her in case something happens."

"I'll do it" said Beastboy. The others started to protest except Starfire who had tears in her eyes and what she said was gibberish. Then again for all Beastboy knew, it might have been something Tamerian. "Before anyone says anything, I'll go first because I can go a long time with sleep, a whole day sometimes. Robin can take over from me at midnight, Starfire from him at 9am and then Cyborg can take over at 3pm. That lets Cyborg get a good charge on his batteries. Which means he can spend the rest of time with Rae" sounding a little scared.

"Well if you're sure Beastboy. Don't hesitate to call if anything happens" said Robin.

"Please take care of our friend Raven, Beastboy" came the wail of Starfire.

"Beastboy, I'll leave you a few books to read. It's got all the information you will need should something happen. And thanks for giving me the chance to charge the batteries" said the half metal teen.

"Anytime" said Beastboy, managing a weak smile.

"Good Luck" the others wished him as he watched them go out the door. When they left, he pulled his chair towards the bed that Raven was lying on. It was typical he thought. First Terra, and now Raven. It mirrored his life perfectly. _Mirrored…. Mirror!!_ Glancing at the clock which read 22:56 he gently squeezed Raven's hand. He didn't have much time.

Letting go he raced out of the sickbay towards Ravens room. He paused as he pressed the code to allow him entry to the half demons room. He quickly scanned the room with his animal senses. He soon found what he needed, and picked up Raven's mirror. It was the same mirror that Raven used to go to the place she called Nevermore. He tucked it safely under his arm and ran back to the sickbay. Slowing down long enough to get through the door, he crossed rapidly to the figure of Raven. Setting down the mirror so that it faced the opposite wall on the far side of the bay, he reached over to the bedside table and hit one of the buttons. It set off alarms which Beastboy knew would wake the others up. However he also knew that it would take the others a full five minutes to get here, even if running at full speed or in Starfire's case by flying.

Turning round to Raven, he took hold of her hand and once again gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Raven I don't know if you can hear me. If you can then I have figured a way to bring you back to us. No matter what the cost to me, _I promise you will live_" he whispered. He got a piece of paper and wrote down a message and propped it up on the glass water jar on the table.

Beastboy took a deep breath. _I hope this works. But if I don' try, then Raven will die_ he thought pressing down a slight shudder. He walked to the other side of the room, turned and faced the mirror.

The changeling heard the others as they finally reached the door to the sickbay. He took another deep breath this time holding it in. The others came through the door. As soon as he saw the familiar hands of Cyborg appear round the door, he started to run at Raven's mirror. As he passed them, Beastboy saw Cyborg, Robin and Starfire gaze at Raven's mirror, then gaze at him. Cyborg was the first to comprehend what exactly it was that Beastboy was trying to do. His guess was closely followed by an identical one from Starfire. Robin could not understand why Beastboy had suddenly decided to run at Ravens mirror. But Beastboy had just enough time to see that Robin had been told by Cyborg and Starfire. He started to move towards him, but it was too late.

There was a slight flash of blue, black and white when Beastboy hit the mirror. He came out the other side running. He stopped and looked around. Not much had changed. He looked at what passed for the sky here and saw to his dismay that the sky was black instead of the normal red. He sat down on the ground. Thoughts rushed through Beastboy's head as he wondered where to start. He looked around again. Getting his bearings and trying to remember a place from when he visited here once before, he got up and started to walk in the general direction of one of Raven's emotions. If anyone knew what to do he decided, then it had to be Knowledge.

Shortly after he started to walk, he changed his mind and transformed into an Eagle.

He covered the distance to where Knowledge lived in very short time. 'Morphing back, Beastboy walked the last few feet towards Knowledge's house. He raised a hand to the door and knocked. It opened on his second time of trying.

"I've told you Happy, I do not wish to play at this moment. I am busy …. Beastboy? What are you doing here? Where is Raven? What is going on?" asked the Raven look-a-like.

"There's been a terrible accident. We were fighting Slade when Raven was hit by a weapon that he called a Tetrion Disrupter. I brought her to the tower right away, but she's dying. The only saving grace is she is in a coma so she is not feeling any pain. I came here on my own without telling the others what I was doing in an attempt to save her" Beastboy told her.

"Very well. But one thing if I may ask?" asked Knowledge.

"Go ahead"

"How did you enter Nevermore?"

"Well I've been getting to know Raven more over the last few days she told me about her mirror and how exactly she came here. So I just did the same. Only I ran because I was not sure if it would accept me." Beastboy said, with just a hint of pride in his voice. "I came up with the idea on my own and did not tell the others. Because I kinda figured that anyone coming here would be trapped until Raven was either cured of the effects, or she was …. not cured" he told her.

"I see that you have matured since your last visit. You must also have understood the risks to yourself before you attempted this. I'm sure that if Raven was able to speak she would say that she was proud of you" Knowledge said.

"Thanks" he grinned. "So, what do we do?"

"I will go visit the other emotions in order to call a meeting. You are welcome to stay in my house, or welcome to come with me while I get the other emotions. In fact please do so, as you may be of some help when trying to talk to Happy and also to Timid. I believe that we should call on Rage last. If everyone else is present, she will not try an escape attempt" said Knowledge.

"Fine with me. Lets get moving, we only have three days to work something out." He reminded her.

After a while, they gathered at the clearing that Beastboy vaguely remembered from his last visit. All of the other emotions where assembled from Knowledge to Timid. Rage had been left when she refused to attend.

The different emotions were arranged in a semi circle with Beastboy facing them all.

"First of all let me thank you all for attending on such short notice. Normally I would tell you in advance, but circumstances have not allowed this. To cut out the long details, Raven is gravely ill. She and Beastboy had cornered Slade whilst attempting to defeat him. It had appeared that Slade had surrendered but in fact he drew a gun and shot Raven.

Despite Beastboy's efforts, Raven is dying. She has about three days to live, if no cure can be found before then, Raven will…." Knowledge's voice uncharacteristically trailed off.

"She dies" said the quiet voice of Timid, to which Beastboy could only nod sadly.

"If Raven is unable to enter Nevermore, how did Beastboy enter? Not that it is a bad thing to see him" asked Happy.

"He was able to enter here by using Raven's mirror. Instead of attempting to meditate and entering as Raven does, he ran at the mirror. The drawback of this is that Beastboy is now in as much danger as Raven herself. If he is unable to find a way to stop Raven dying and leave Nevermore, then he too will die" said Wisdom who had been filled in by Beastboy and Knowledge while collecting the other emotions.

"Raven and I have been getting to know each other better. We now have a better respect for the other, and actually went out together today to the mall" said Beastboy.

"I'm aware of that. Raven was in Nevermore before the attack. She told me what you had done to help her" said Knowledge who Beastboy felt, was holding something back that she did not want the other emotions to know about.

A small and polite cough brought them back to the point.

"We face three problems. One, how do we find a cure for Raven? Two, how do we administer the cure? Three, how can each of us help?" Knowledge said.

Timid help up a hand.

"Yes?" said Beastboy kindly rewarding Timid with a smile

"What sort of gun did Slade shoot her with?"

"Tetrion"

Timid's eyes went wide. Clearly she knew what it was. Most of the others noted the look of fear in Timid's eyes. This was not her normal fear, but a terrifying kind of fear.

"I know, Timid. If I am guessing correctly, then you are remembering what happened when Raven was just a child"

"What happened?" asked Beastboy.

"When Raven was a child, no more then 8, she wondered into a workshop. Before she lived with the Monks of Azarath, she lived with her father Trigon. Upon a workbench was an object. This was a Tetrion disrupter though at that moment Raven did not know what it was called or indeed what it did.

However Trigon's unusually good manner was a front for an attempt to kill her. He had learned that his daughter was to be his way of ruling the universe if not the entire galaxy.

He had crept into the room picked up the gun when Raven was not looking and attempted to kill her with it. While it did not kill her, it hurt her badly. Her mother took herself and Raven to hide in what she thought was safety with the monks" said Knowledge.

"While we have a few problems to take care of, we can take care of one of them. While Raven was looking at the gun, she also looked at the ways of curing a person of its effects. All we have to do is to find that information" said Anger, who until recently had been quiet and who seemed calmer then Beastboy remembered.

"How can we do that if Raven was only young?" asked Beastboy.

Happy spoke up with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Whatever Raven sees, reads or experiences, it is written into her mind. In Nevermore, this takes the form of books. All we have to do is to find the information in the library" she said.

"That is certainly a good idea. I suggest that Wisdom and I do that. With respect to you all, you do not have the reading skills that we have. There is one other thing though. As Beastboy is inside Nevermore in his actual body, he will feel hunger and thirst. He will also need sleep. Happy and Timid will you please look after him?" said Knowledge's calm and level voice.

"Why not me?" asked Anger with a hint of how the changeling remembered her.

"Because while Raven is unconscious, Rage might try to take control of her. This would be unpleasant. And besides, does not Anger beat Rage any day?" said Wisdom.

"As always you are right" said Anger. She got up and walked off towards the place where Rage lived.

"Is it me, or did Anger seem strange?" Beastboy asked.

Timid who had not spoken since the beginning of the meeting spoke again.

"Wisdom has been helping Anger to become calmer. While Anger can never disappear, Raven can control that emotion has she has done with Rage"

"Well that's settled" said Happy "What to do with you? I can assume that you have not eaten in the last few hours? No? Well then let us see what we can do about that. Timid, can we use your place? It is nearer to here then my house."

"I guess so" said Timid.

"Right then lets go" replied Happy as she lead the way.

They soon reached their destination and went inside. After a quick conferring session, Happy went upstairs to make Beastboy a bed up as Timid did not normally have visitors.

Timid lead Beastboy into what appeared to be a kitchen. He noted that the house was not flashy or as bright as the other houses he had seen whilst collecting the others for the meeting. This house was just efficient and non descript.

He sat down at the table which was small and square. It was covered with a white tablecloth the middle of which, had a black Raven embroidered in it.

"What would you like to eat? I don't normally have a lot inside the cupboards and fridge. I don't normally have visitors" said Timid in a timid voice.

" I do not mind. I'll eat anything that is not meat or meat related" said Beastboy.

"Oh, I have some Tofu in here" said Timid looking in a fridge. "I must have been keeping it for the next time you came" she said picking up the container and closing the door she also had a carton milk in her other hand. "I'm not sure if you drink milk"

"Oh, I love the stuff" he saw the confused look on Timid's face. "I know that cows have to be milked for their own good. Besides its not got any meat in it, and… cats love milk" he transformed into a small green kitten with big cute eyes. Timid laughed and Beastboy transformed back.

Beastboy was still not used to Raven or for that matter one of her emotions either smiling or laughing but he thought that it suited her. A noise made him turn. Happy was standing on the bottom stair.

"Ah good, I see Timid has got you some food. That's great; I suppose of course that you must have been mighty hungry while you thought of a way to save Raven's life" she said with a kind smile on her face. Her looks which had been sad and quiet since she found out about the situation Raven was in had vanished and had now returned to its normal happy one.

"Yeah, Timid's a great cook. But I was kinda hungry. I think I might go for a rest now, if Timid can show me where I will be staying" he said.

"Erm, all right then, follow me please Beastboy" she said heading up the stairs.

"I'll go see if the two bookworms have found anything useful" she said, referring to Knowledge and Wisdom. "But, after all that Raven has experienced after joining the Teen Titans, it might be some going. Still, have a good rest BB" she called. With that she walked through the door closing it gently.

Beastboy found Timid waiting outside a nice sized room. It looked as if this was where he would be staying.

Timid opened the door and let him go inside. In the centre of the far wall was a large bed. The room had some cupboards and wardrobes in a type of colour Beastboy was not familiar with.

"I hope this is acceptable to you. Whenever Raven visits Nevermore and gets tired, she leaves for her own bed" said Timid.

"Oh this is very nice. When I thought of this, I thought that I would be awake the whole time searching for a cure in ravens mind" said Beastboy sounding slightly sleepy.

"I'll let you get some sleep Beastboy" said Timid.

"Timid? There is one thing" said Beastboy remembering.

"What is that?" asked Timid.

"I did not bring any other clothes with me when I decided to come here. What will I wear? I can't go round wearing just the uniform for the next three days can I?" he said.

"I don't know about that" said Timid. "I'll ask Knowledge and Wisdom as they always know what to do".

"Ok, thanks Timid for putting me up in your house. It is very kind of you to agree to it" he said sounding grateful.

"Your welcome Beastboy. Goodnight" and with that, Timid left the room and closed the door.

Beastboy went over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of it. He decided to take his uniform off while he slept, therefore prolonging the wearing time of the uniform.

He took off his socks, boots and Uniform until he was wearing only a pair of Manchester United boxers, carefully folding the uniform neatly and placing the socks and boots under the bed. Manchester United was an English football team that he liked. He loved them nearly as much as he liked his comics. Not that he told the others especially Cyborg, in case they made fun of him as he was not known for his sportiness, unless it was stankball of course. He slowly climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over him. His mind was too tired to think and as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that Raven was in good hands both outside and inside her mind.

(A/N: The largest chapter so far. I have tried to stay within basic guidelines of the show while allowing me to develop Raven's character more. Once again: yes I know Raven seem O/O/C but two things. One, it is my fanfic and Two, the reasons for Ravens new mood will be revealed in a later chapter.

Notes for chapter:

This was originally two separate chapters, and some fans and readers will see where it would split in two.

The other thing is that while trying my hardest to stay within limits (and that's hard when your local station pulls TT off the air for no reason at all), I have allowed myself a small indulgence. This is when Beastboy is getting undressed wearing Manchester United boxers. This is a real team (my fav) and they are in the UEFA Champions League Cup Final. Anyway, chapter 6 (yes 6 already!) will be split in two but remain a whole chapter for purposes of the plot. This is due to the Author going on a weeks break.


	6. Strengh Within

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: Some of you must like my fanfic, as I got a few Pm's to continue so I have decided to put back my break and write a few new chapters.)

**Chapter 6**

**The Strength That Is Within**

The other three titans just watched as Beastboy reached the mirror. Thought they understood what he was trying to do, Robin thought that he would have bounced off the mirror. But in a flash of light that was so bright they had to shield their eyes from it, Beastboy had disappeared from view, and into Raven's mind to the place Cyborg said was called Nevermore.

Cyborg rushed over to Ravens side to check the instruments and monitors to see if there was any change. They remained steady as they can be for someone who is slowly dying.

"Why has Beastboy gone into Ravens mirror?" asked Starfire with fear tinting her voice.

"I don't know Star" said Robin sadly.

"I do" said Cyborg simply.

The other two turned to him and looked at him in surprise.

"Beastboy has left a note" he said, indicating the piece of paper in his hands. "I'll read it.

"_Dear Cyborg, Robin and Starfire"_

_I'm writing this note to tell you that I've decided to enter Raven's mind in order to find a cure for her. It took a lot of thinking to come up with this idea to save her. I've three days to find a cure in Nevermore or else I will die as well because I totally entered and not just with my mind which means I could have been brought back like Raven does. There is one thing, Raven once told me that if someone dies and there is another person in their mind that person's body is brought back. If that happens to me, I would like to be buried next to the one I love_ "Terra" said Robin interrupting sadly, but Cyborg shook his head and read on. He had already read the next few lines and felt tears in his eyes, and so he read on. _I would like to be buried next to Raven, along with the only picture I have of her smiling. You'll find it under my copy of "Robot Monkey" I've loved Raven ever since I first met her. Over the last few days, we have been getting to know each other better which I guess you have noticed. I was going to ask Raven out on a date until this happened. I know you thought I loved Terra, but that was only a crush and not true love._

_If I don't find a cure and I die, after you have taken care of the necessary, I would you each to have the following. To Cyborg: dude, I want you to have all the games in my collection, plus all of my comics which you do what you want with. To Robin (sir!), Robin I want you to know that I have enjoyed being a member of your team. I leave you my Sherlock Holmes costume and my detective comics. Starfire _tears appeared in Starfire's eyes when she heard her name being read out _though your not from this planet you seem to have got a better grasp of life and beauty then most even though you don't understand a lot of things. To you, I leave my encyclopaedias (yes Robin, I do have them you know!) to help you go through life._

_I want to tell you that I have also got a little over 250,000 in the First Jump City Bank. I want you three to use the money in there to buy each kid in the city a toy or some type of game. Use the rest to set up a brand new Children's Home and make sure they always get presents and sweets at Christmas time. That way they can all have a chance of some happiness._

_One last thing, I do not want any of the Doom Patrol to attend my funeral. They forced me out of their team and so just tell them I have died._

_If I don't make it then let me wish you a long and happy life,_

_Beastboy_

_Teen Titan"_

Cyborg put the paper down back on the table. He looked up at Robin and Starfire. Robin had tears welling in his eyes. Starfire had tears streaming down her face soaking the top of her uniform. After wiping his own eyes, he saw Robin walking out the door and down the corridor toward the living room and towards the garage.

"Robin, where are you going?" asked Cyborg his voice almost cracking.

"Simple. I'm going to visit Slade" Robin replied with a hardened tone.

"Robin, he might hold a cure. Don't harm him" Cyborg said putting a hand on the shoulder of his leader.

"Fine. I'll get the secret, then I'll kill him" Robin replied still with a hardened tone.

"No you're not. We don't kill people, Robin, we save them or take them to jail if their bad guys or girls" Cyborg said alarmed at the way Robin seemed to be heading.

There was a long pause.

"Perhaps" Robin spoke in a low voice "perhaps its time that changed".

"NO. Robin please come back and even if you can't stand watching Raven and waiting for Beastboy to find a cure, at least take care of Star will you? The girl is crying her eyes and heart out. We have to help and support each other for the time being and find the inner strength that is within each of us" said Cyborg not knowing what else to say. But the mention of Starfire seemed to bring the boy wonder back to his senses. He turned around and walked back into the sickbay, emerging shortly with Starfire. The top of the alien princess's uniform was now dark and wet with tears. With nothing more then a glance between them, Cyborg knew that he had got Robin something to focus on.

Cyborg returned to the sickbay and read the note again. Then he left to get some equipment from his room. He set up his portable charger next to Ravens bed and waited for something to happen. A couple of minutes later a few gentle alarms went off telling him that Raven's condition had dropped lower then the rate had been previously.

He took more tests and noted that Raven now had only two and a quarter days to live.

Cyborg glanced down at Raven. Except for the few wire in one arm and a slightly paler then normal Raven pale colour to her face, he would have assumed that she was sleeping.

He sat back down again plugging the charger into a socket and then into himself.

Looking at Raven he wondered what sort of help his green friend was getting from what he called the "inner Ravens". Despite the situation, he smiled. At least Happy would be glad to see him. And maybe Timid. The half metal teen sat back in his seat and waited for something to happen.

# # # # #

Happy walked to the library, Timid following at her heels. She had caught up with Happy and said that Beastboy was in bed resting and that he was safe in her house. She had come to see if anything had been found. They both noted that the sky was now about 75 black the rest being the dark red it normally was.

They both reached the impressive stone like building that house the books that took the form of Ravens memory. They went inside and found Knowledge and Wisdom sat surrounded by piles of books, scanning through them. Wisdom saw the two emotions waiting at the entrance and beckoned them over. Timid had never been in here before but Happy had and it made her a bit uneasy.

"Have you found anything yet?" Happy asked giving Timid a hug to cheer her up.

"Nothing that helps us with finding a cure. However, we have found out something that might shock Beastboy" Wisdom said frowning.

"What is that?" asked Timid, afraid.

"Raven has developed a love of Beastboy. Not in the sense of a romantic love I think, but more of the kind she has for the other members of the titans" said Knowledge. "Anyway, is there something we can help you with?" she asked.

Timid spoke first.

"I need some help Knowledge. Beastboy does not have anything over then his uniform to wear. The only other items I have are spare clothes of mine" she said.

"I understand your problem Timid. I'll think of a way to solve that. What can I do for you Happy?" she asked turning to the other emotion.

"I only came to see what you had found out" said Happy.

"AH HA! I've found something useful. It's from when Raven found the Tetrion Gun" said Wisdom with a look of triumph on her face.

"That is good news" said Knowledge and Happy together while Timid had jumped when Wisdom had shouted. "What does it say?" she asked.

"It says that when Raven was looking at the gun, she saw a way of curing a person of its effects. What you must do is subject the injured person to Gamma Radiation of no more then 5 second bursts at intervals of 10 minutes. This must be done for a length of four hours. This should be sufficient to cure most people of the Tetrion's effects.

I don't understand how it took so little time to find it, but its there. We have the cure and when Beastboy wakes up he can leave Nevermore for the real world and help save Raven" she said pride in her voice.

"So Rae-Rae is going to be all right?" asked Happy.

"Raven is going to live?" asked Timid.

"Yes and yes to both of your questions. However I suggest that we allow Beastboy to wake naturally" said Knowledge. "We had better go back to Timid's house to wait for him to wake".

With that they left the library and returned the small non-descript house where Timid lived. They sat and talked about Raven and how Beastboy had taken the chance of losing his life in order to find a cure. It was decided that he had matured a lot since they had last seen him. Knowledge said that Raven considered him to be more mature then when he had first met her.

A small bump from upstairs told the four emotions that Beastboy had awakened. They trooped up to the room where he had been sleeping and knocked on the door. After Beastboy had called out for them to wait a moment, they entered.

Beastboy was sat on the edge of the bed tugging on a boot. He looked up to see four emotions approach him.

"Hi girls, what's the latest? Have you found anything?" he asked.

"We sure do BB" said Happy. "Wisdom found a cure. All you have to do is simply leave Nevermore and tell the others how to cure her" she said with a grin that spread to half her face.

"Oh lords, that's great, but how do I get the cure back to the real world? I thought that anything that attempted to cross over was destroyed. How are we going to do it?" he asked confused.

"Well we think that because you have come fully across, that if you carried the instructions in your pocket then you'll should be fine" Wisdom told him. "All that you have to do is to return to where you entered Nevermore at, and think of leaving. When you do this, you will return to the real world" she finished.

"Great" Beastboy said feeling happier then he had done. Then he remembered something that Raven had once told him. "Er, how long have I been away from the Titans Tower?" he asked.

"Two and a half days… oh" replied Knowledge realising what he meant.

Without saying anything else they went back to where Beastboy entered. The different emotions where there from Courage who understood how much determination Beastboy must have had to this, all the way to Anger.

When Wisdom asked Anger about where Rage was, Anger replied that she was "tied up" at the moment and could not attend, a slight smile appearing on Angers face. It was joined by several smirks and smiles from the other emotions.

"Beastboy, just imagine yourself back at Titan's Tower. Raven's mind should transport you back" said Knowledge.

"I hope you can come and see us again soon" Happy said waving goodbye.

"Me too Beastboy" said Timid blushing.

The others bade him goodbye and he closed his eyes thought of home. Just as he felt a change happening to him, he felt a pair of lips on his left cheek and some being pushed into his hands. Before he could open his eyes or say something, he felt a jolt and the next thing he knew, he was lying on what felt like a carpeted floor. He opened one eye and saw that he was back in the sickbay of the Titans Tower. He opened both eyes and saw Cyborg sat in a chair next to Ravens bed. His human eye was closed and his robotic red one was dimmed meaning that it would wake him up if alarms went off.

Beastboy got up and crossed the distance over to the half metal teen and Raven. He looked at the monitors. They showed a steady decline. Well with the cure he had in his pocket Raven would be saved. Before he attempted to wake Cyborg up, Beastboy looked at the item that had been shoved into his hands. It had been wrapped up in brown paper and tied with string. He carefully opened the package, and saw to his delight it was a photo album of all of Raven's emotions. He could see what Anger meant when she said that Rage was "tied up" and was not able to bid Beastboy farewell. He wondered how Anger had tied Rage up, but put his mind back on the matter at hand.

He put down the album on the bedside table and reached out an arm to nudge Cyborg awake. At first Cyborg thought that his cybernetic parts where playing tricks on him, then he opened his human eye and he saw the familiar figure of Beastboy standing in front of him.

"Beastboy! Your back, oh wait till I tell the others" he said almost shouting at the top of his voice.

"Yeah its really me. I found a cure with the help of Anger, Happy, Knowledge, Timid and Wisdom. But I'll get the others here. This is for you" he said handing over five pages of detailed instructions that thankfully had crossed over with him.

Cyborg looked at them and he nodded his agreement with Knowledge and Wisdom's notes. Looking up over the top of the pages, he saw that Beastboy had disappeared. His mind going through lists of equipment he needed, Cyborg ran around the sickbay gathering things to make a Gamma Ray generator.

Meanwhile, Beastboy had 'morphed into a bird and flew along corridors checking Robin and Starfires rooms. After seeing that no one was in either room, he flew like the wind towards the common room. He saw them heads together asleep on the couch. After trying nudging them and calling their names, he tried one last trick. He 'morphed into a lion and roared loudly. As he 'morphed back he saw the two titans jump awake in shock. Seeing Beastboy standing in front of her, Starfire gave him a massive bear hug that nearly broke his bones.

"BEASTBOY! IT IS SO GLORIOUS TO SEE YOU" she shouted merrily.

"Beastboy? How did you come… did you get a cure?" asked Robin giving Beastboy a rare hug as well.

"Yeah I got a cure, Cyborg's building something building a machine to cure her now. He is building a Gamma Ray machine to cure her now" he told Robin.

"Well what are we waiting for? Titans Go!" he said smiling.

They raced off down the corridors towards the sickbay. Getting there, they discovered that Cyborg had already given Raven one dose already and saw that her vital signs had slightly improved even though there was more doses to come. They sat on chairs for the next four hours while Beastboy told them all about what happened while in Nevermore. He told them all about his meeting with the different emotions. He described how while Happy and Timid took care of him, Knowledge and Wisdom had looked through Ravens memory. He was only interrupted whenever Cyborg had to give Raven another dose of Gamma radiation. When they reached the four hour mark, Cyborg gave Raven a ten second dose as it said to do when it was time for the last dose.

"Now we wait to see what happens" said Cyborg with hope in his voice. "I don't know about you guys, but I could do with some food. If you want to stay BB, I'll make you some Tofu and bring it here" Cyborg said with kindness.

"Thanks Cy, I don't suppose you three have eaten much, I'll stay and watch Raven" said Beastboy.

The other three titans trooped out of the room with them promising to have their communicators out and ready should there be any change in Raven's condition. Beastboy was left alone in the room which was silent except for the muted tones of various machines as they beeped their progress.

"Oh Raven, I don't know if this will work. But if it doesn't then I wont you to know now that I love you with all my heart. I'll understand if you don't love me in the same way but I wanted to say it before anything else happened" he said not feeling able to make himself to look at Raven on the bed. Instead he looked at the photo album. There was a piece of paper poking out of one end. He picked it up and looked at the writing.

_Beastboy,_

_Raven has learned to love people as much as you do. Anger had defeated Rage once and for all so if the cure works, then Raven can express her emotions freely. If you want proof of this then look at the back of this piece of paper_

_Regards_

_Knowledge and Wisdom_

Beastboy turned the page over and looked at the image. There standing in the middle of the picture was a new emotion. Dressed in a pink cloak, he knew this could only be one emotion. Raven had finally learned to love.

"Well at least you learned to control your emotions before you died. I only wish I knew who you loved"

"Well… its you Beastboy" said Ravens voice faintly.

Great, Beastboy thought. Now his mind was playing tricks on him. Making him think that Raven was awake.

"Beastboy… Garfield, did you hear me? I said that it was you I love" came Ravens voice much stronger this time.

He slowly looked up to see the open eyes of Raven staring straight back at him.

"Raven Oh my god… I thought you ha…" his voice trailed off as he burst into tears. Raven placed as much of one of her arms as she could with out moving, around the sobbing changeling and hugged him gently.

"Raven, I was so scared that the cure wouldn't work for you. I thought that you might die" he said between sobs.

"How did you get a cure? I doubt Slade was of any help and unless he did help, then there was no chance for me. But how did you do it?" she asked thinking that if she got him to tell her the full story it might calm him down.

"Well, I brought you back to the tower after dealing with Slade. Cyborg said you had three days to live but you weren't feeling any pain because you was in a coma. So I volunteered to watch you while the others got some rest, but instead of doing that, I got your mirror and went to that place inside your mind. But before I did that, I left the others a note" he passed it to her before he continued "When I got to Nevermore, I found some of your emotions, and they helped to find a cure. And erm… you got a new emotion too" he said calming down slightly.

"Beastboy, forget the emotions, you risked your life for me? I can't thank you enough" Raven said quietly, this was the cue for more of Beastboy crying making Raven hug him again. With her free arm she reached round the changeling and pressed a button on his communicator three times. This would alert the others to get here as fast as possible.

Raven heard the other three titans as they came round the corridor. From their angle it looked as if Raven was life-less and Beastboy was crying. They moved towards him to give him comfort when they stopped in their tracks. The deep purple eyes of their half demon telepath friend was looking straight back them.

Hugs and kisses where exchanged between the titans and Raven. Cyborg took out all the tubes and sensors from Raven, and she slid off the bed onto her feet. After some quick talking between Robin, Starfire and Cyborg they decided to go out for dinner at the one of Jump City's best restaurants, Pier Luigi's.

They went off to their rooms to get dressed in something other then their uniforms. Beastboy helped Raven to her room for thee reasons: one, Raven was still weak and couldn't use her powers yet, two: Raven was unsteady on her feet because she had not moved for over two days, the third reason was because Raven had whispered to Beastboy that she thought it a great chance to wear what Beastboy had purchased for her.

They reached Ravens room where Beastboy made sure she got inside and before he left, he got out the dress and make up for her to put on. After telling Raven he would see her later, Beastboy raced off to his room. He had brought a package that Raven did not know about and she also did not know that Garfield "Beastboy" Logan at the age of 19 was going to ask her one the most important questions of his entire life.

(A/N: I know that some people will guess what our favourite green changeling will ask Raven but I'm not going to spoil it for you.

I have a short list of people who must be thanked their screen names will be in brackets like so Robert (Pixel and Stephanie Forever).

Thanks to the following people:

Rafael (Ibris),

My next chapter will be about the aftermath and Beastboy asking Raven an important question. Following a few questions, I will be continuing the story for at least another 4 chapters, and there will be a time gap between two of the chapters.

And upon hitting the Chapter 10 mark there will be a category change for the fic. After some advice, one or two characters will die but not the main titans. However the other titans are in danger! One other character will die, and you'll kill _me_ when you learn who it will be.


	7. Important Anniversary’s and Important Qu

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: Some of you must like my fanfic, as I got a few Pm's to continue so I have decided to put back my break and write a few new chapters.)

**Chapter 7**

**Important Anniversary's and Important Questions**

The T-Car glided out of the garage and along the road, towards what was agreed by all to be Jump City's best Italian Restaurant. Inside the car Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Starfire were talking about what they would eat. When they had met up in the common room Cyborg and Robin were wearing Tuxedos. Starfire was wearing a pale pink dress that ran all the way to the floor, covering her feet so that it looked as if she was gliding in mid air. Of course, she might well have been doing so, the two boys could not tell. The next to have arrived was Beastboy. He was wearing a tuxedo styled the same as Cyborg and Robin's, the difference being that his shirt had ruffles on the front.

They chatted small talk about various things such as the weather and Starfire told Beastboy about what Cyborg had called him the other day while they had been talking about the new level of friendliness between him and Raven.

A small polite cough caught their attention and they turned their heads around to see Raven stood in the doorway. She was dressed in the purple dress that Beastboy and Raven had got the other day. She was wearing leather slipper shoes with a slight heel to them and, to complete the look, she also had the small handbag and a shawl round her shoulders.

It was a remarkably quick journey and they reached the restaurant which overlooked the bay and most of Jump City. Cyborg left the car in the care of the valet, leaving strict instructions to not touch anything except the wheel, gear stick, brakes, door and the ignition switch. The team headed into the restaurant where they were met by the owner himself. He showed them to a table which was next to the biggest window in the place. Music could be heard and Raven saw a stage with a band playing soft music, interrupted by a singer who sung some popular songs. They looked at the menu deciding on a starter. Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg went for soup, Cyborg and Robin went for a Tomato soup and Beastboy went for a Mushroom one. Starfire went for a Salad with extra spicy dressing. She had wanted to put mustard on it but settled for the extra spicy dressing because Robin told her that mustard did not go with everything. Raven went for a salad too, except hers was a cheese salad.

They finished ordering the food and looked at the drinks list. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire choose a weaker type of champagne while Raven and Beastboy settled for long island iced teas. Beastboy because he could stand champagne, Raven because though she was ready and willing to experience new things, strong drink was not one of them yet.

When they finished the starters, they went for main courses. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire went for pepperoni pizzas, Raven went for a large serving of spaghetti bolognaise. Beastboy was thinking of skipping the main course when Raven, seeing his distress, leaned over and told him that on the back of the menu was a selection of Vegetarian selection of main courses, and so he went for a vegetarian lasagne.

By now, the sky had got dark and the lights in the city and on the ships in the bay were lit giving the impression of looking down on the earth from a great height. It was something they had knowledge of. The band was currently playing something that most of the team was unfamiliar with until Beastboy identified it as being called "Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin. The others asked him how he knew what it was called, and he told them it was a song that he and Terra would listen to. Robin sensed an uneasiness and so changed the subject.

"Hey team, you know what day this is?" he asked.

"Thursday?" suggested Cyborg.

"Your birthday?" asked Starfire.

"A day without any attacks?" was Raven's guess. She had not known that while she had been out, there had been very few attacks at all.

"What about the "Welcome back Raven" day?" said Beastboy to which Raven could only blush.

"Today is the day four years ago that we all met for the first time" answered the boy wonder.

"Wow" said Cyborg raising his real eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't think it was that long. Seems like only yesterday doesn't it?"

"Yes it does friends" said Starfire who blushing redder then Raven had. She was the reason they had all met up after all.

The desserts came and it was a funny thing that they had all picked strawberry ice cream with a wafer each. They ate in silence during which Starfire attempted to put the mustard on hers but the bottle disappeared in a ball of black energy, reappearing at the other side of the table, out of her reach. She looked at Raven who had a slight grin to her face. _I could get used to these _controlled _emotions_ Raven thought. She heard Beastboy proclaim her as "Raven, Queen of the Mustard Savers and all round good egg". Thankfully this was one expression that Starfire _did_ understand

After they had finished, they moved down into the seating area where they settled into deep seats kind of like the seats in English pubs but covered in fur rather then leather. The band had moved off from softer songs and into a song called "When there's Trouble" by a band called Puff Yai Ani. Beastboy excused himself and headed towards the owner. After a few quick words, the owner nodded and Beastboy went to the door to the left of the stage. When they finished the song, the drummer went to one side of the stage and out of sight. Beastboy asked him to make the third song they played when they re-started a particular one. After telling the man one more thing, he returned to his seat. Raven gave him a quizzical expression but got no answer. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire didn't even bother to glance at him because he had told them he was going to ask Raven to marry him.

He had told them while they had waited for Raven to finish getting ready, before they left for the restaurant. Robin was concerned that they had not gone on any dates and Beastboy silently passed him the note that Knowledge and Wisdom had put inside the photo album. Starfire congratulated him and said that she suspected for some time that the two would get together. Beastboy actually turned to Cyborg and asked him for permission. Cyborg was taken aback in shock. "It's nothing to do with me" he had said. But the changeling had said that Raven considered him a big brother to her and Cyborg had agreed to that and said that if it was important to him, then yes, he had his permission.

The band had played through two songs. After a short break that allowed the drummer/singer to switch from the drums to a piano, the band started again. They launched into a new song called "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Branner.

Raven looked up from her drink as it was one of her favourite songs, and she assumed that was what Beastboy had gone to ask for. She was surprised therefore, when she saw Beastboy move up to the stage again. This time he went on the stage and stood at the side. The singer got up and moved towards the microphone.

"Well folks, we're highly honoured tonight. With us this evening are the Teen Titans" he said with the entire restaurant erupting into applause. When it died down the singer continued. "I have one of them on stage with me now" Beastboy moved towards the man. "Is Raven here?" he asked. It gave Raven the impression that Beastboy was going to sing. Well she might as well find out, she thought as the other three titans indicated where she was and a spotlight spun onto their table.

"Raven, Beastboy has something to say and then to ask you" he said holding the microphone so Beastboy could speak into it.

"Raven, I don't know if you know this, but I have been in love with you since the first time we met. I know I can be an idiot sometimes, even if I don't mean it. But it was my love for you that made me nearly give up my life to try and save yours". He reached into his tuxedo jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "I don't know what the right way to do this is, but as I've declared my love for you I guess there's only one way" he nodded to the singer and the man lowered the mic a bit further down and turned up the volume. Beastboy dropped to one knee.

_Oh Azar_ thought Raven, as she guessed what Beastboy was going to say.

"Raven Rachel Angela Roth, will you marry me?" asked Beastboy.

A/N: the songs featured are all real ones, having appeared in some of my favourite films; and in case you missed it the English theme tune to teen titans is in there as well. In case you don't know some of them they are in order :- "Blue Skies" is in the film Star Trek: Nemesis as the song sung by Data, "When there's Trouble" is the English theme tune. The only odd one out is "You raise me up. For people who watched the super ball on 1st February 2004 it was the song played by Josh Branner. It was played as tribute to the Space Shuttle Columbia crew who died the year before as they brought Columbia through the atmosphere while returning to Earth. I know its only a fanfic, but I took various pictures of stars in scenes from TT, and matched them to actual star charts. This would put Jump City on the flight path of Columbia.

Some people may notice that I have given Ravens full name as Raven Rachel Angela Roth. This is because I added al the names she has used, and followed fanfic style by adding Ravens mothers' name.

I know I did. Thanks to a few nicely worded letters, I have received the TV master copies of the Episodes for Teen Titans from the local TV Company! Interestingly, the episode "Go" is shown as episode 1.0, meaning that it was shipped as the pilot episode.

Well, I hope you like chapter 8, which will be completed as soon as I can do so.

My only hint for the next chapter? Watch the episodes where Raven nearly frees Malcior and the Trigon story arc.

Toodle Pip for now!


	8. Love, Love Changes Everything

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: Some of you must like my fanfic, as I got a few Pm's to continue so I have decided to put back my break and write a few new chapters.)

**Chapter 8**

**Love, Love Changes Everything**

There was stunned silence. Raven was sat looking at Beastboy with her mouth wide open. She tried to speak but her mouth was not making a sound.

"Y….. Y……Ye….." she took a deep breath. "Yes" she said finally, her eyes meeting Beastboy's to confirm he meant it. The singer told Raven to get up onto stage. Raven stood up and walked onto it, and stood next to Beastboy as, still on one knee, he slipped the ring on her finger. Raven looked at it. It wasn't just any sort of engagement ring, but a flawless diamond set in 24 carrot gold and on the outside edge of the ring were smaller diamonds. Raven fought back tears as she realised that Beastboy had made her the happiest girl in the world at that moment.

When Beastboy had finished, the crowd burst into rounds of applause. Some of the people watching started to sing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. They were soon joined by the rest of the restaurant and led by an enthusiastic Cyborg and Robin. Starfire shot off a few carefully fired starbolts to explode over the couple as a sort of fireworks.

Soon the people went back to their meals, while Raven and Beastboy returned to the others. The other titans all had big smiles on their faces. The owner came over with two bottles of champagne. It turned out that he was Mr Luigi himself. He put the bottles on the table.

"This is for you. Don't worry about the price, its free" he said.

"I'm sorry, we don't expect things for free. Even if its after something like this" said Robin.

"Oh its not a free gift as such. Its the house policy" replied the owner. He pointed to a sign, which combined with the fact that Starfire had just sat down after disappearing for a few moments convinced him that the sign had not been there when he looked at the area. Beastboy, however, decided to speak.

"Thank you very much, sir. We're very grateful" Beastboy said solemnly.

"Don't think anything of it. You see, I was in love once too" said the owner grinning. After giving his congratulations to Beastboy and Raven whom he kissed on the hand, he left.

A few hours passed, and soon they left. Cyborg had already gone ahead to get the T-car, and there it stood gleaming and glittering from the reflections from the lights off buildings and the stars. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire got in the front seats to allow the new couple to sit together. Raven had her head on Beastboy shoulders, her eyes closed and one arm round him. She could not believe what was happening to her. To start it off, she had simply fallen ill. Then after what she would class as one date, she had got shot. Beastboy had been prepared to sacrifice himself in order to save her. She still could not understand it, because she had often been mean and cruel to him.

She opened her eyes and leaned over to Beastboy. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"Beastboy… Garfield, I just want to say thank you. I don't know why I deserve all of this, but you've made me the happiest girl on earth" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"There's no need to thank me Raven. The honour of you being my wife, is all mine" he said.

Raven started to softly cry, making one or two of the inside lights of the T-Car pop and break. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire glanced at each other and did not say or do anything.

They soon reached the tower driving straight into the garage. They got out and went inside the tower. They sat on various seats and sofas. Starfire decided to go to bed right away. Robin decided that in fact the security system really didn't need checking tonight, and went off too. Cyborg asked for Beastboy's help in the kitchen.

"Look BB, what are you going to do tonight? Your not thinking of what I'm thinking are you?" he asked.

"Hey" Beastboy said indignantly. He knew exactly what Cyborg was implying. "I'm not going to do anything that Raven does not want to do. Its her choice and I respect that. If she wants me to sleep in her room tonight, then I'll do it. We are _not_ going to have sex you know. I'm not that stupid to blow it after only one night" he told him.

"I'm sorry BB. Its just that we all feel protective of Raven that's all. But I guess that's your job now" he said slyly. "Anyway, I better go. I haven't been able to get a charge on my batteries even with watching Ravens monitors. I'll see you in the morning. Bye" and with that the metal teen left.

Beastboy crossed back to Raven who was sat staring at the ring on her finger.

She looked up as he returned.

"Beastboy, what did Cyborg want with you?" she asked. Beastboy told her and Raven chuckled. "Well I thought he might say something like that. Well I'm tired, I think I might go to bed. Do you want to help me? I feel a bit unsteady" she said. Putting one arm over Beastboy's shoulders, they started towards Ravens room. Raven stumbled once or twice.

"Raven? Are you ok?"

"Yes Garfield, its just that I'm not used to champagne that strong. I'll be fine in the morning" she told him.

"Really? Knowledge and Wisdom wouldn't agree with you. I suspect you'll have a hangover in the morning" he said to her kindly.

"Probably" she said simply.

"Well here we are" said Beastboy stopping. They had reached Ravens room. Beastboy pressed the buttons on the keypad and the door opened. He helped her inside and got her nightgown out. This time it was a pale blue one with a black Raven on the front. Once again Raven was in no position to help herself. It was clear that she was a little bit tipsy. Beastboy helped her into the nightie, and put her into bed. He had opened the door and was mostly out when Ravens voice called out.

"You know Beastboy, you can spend the night here again. Now that we're together I don't think the others will mind as much this time" she said sleepily.

Beastboy stood and thought about it hard. While he did want to spend the night with his new fiancé, it was clear that she was not in a right state of mind. If anything did happen, then he did not want their first time to be a drunken fumble. He turned his head round.

"I think it would be better if I stayed in my own room tonight. But I'll be back as soon as its morning" he said. "Goodnight Raven". He started to get concerned that something was wrong, but his hearing told him that in fact Raven was sleeping and lightly snoring. He chuckled to himself. "_Only Raven could make snoring an art form_" he thought as he closed the door.

He went to his room, walking down the darkened corridors. He could not believe that he had asked Raven to marry him. He had been worried that Raven would say no, or simply just vanish into a ball of black stuff and go back to Titans Tower and never speak to him again. He went into his room and sat on his bed, but found he wasn't tired at all. He got up off his bed and decided to tidy his room. He knew that if Raven was going to see him as a responsible person with whom she would spend a great deal of her life with, he'd have to start somewhere. He picked up clothes and put them in his wash basket. Next he picked up all the trash and put it in the bin. He looked around and noticed that the floor and the walls were dirty. He fetched some cleaning materials and started to scrub the place clean.

He also opened a window to get rid of the smell of rotting food and used an air freshener. Eventually he stopped and peered round the room. It was sparkling like it was brand new and looked like it had never been lived in. He hoped that it would make Raven proud of him.

Beastboy took the cleaning materials back to the storage cupboard. As he passed a window, he noticed that the sun was beginning to poke out of the horizon. Hitting on a thought, he raced as quietly as he could so as not to wake the others, straight to Ravens room. He opened the door and tiptoed over to the bed. He gently nudged Raven awake. She opened her eyes, not looking at Beastboy right away. Not seeing what had woke her; she turned onto her other side and saw Beastboy.

"Uhhhh Beastboy?" she said. "Are you alright? Please don't ask me to play GTA IV right now" she told him.

"Oh I wasn't going to ask that. There's something I wanted you to see" he said.

"At this time of the morning?" she said glancing at the clock next to her bed.

"No it's not that. Will you come to the roof please? Please trust me" he said pleadingly.

Raven decided that she might as well go see what it was he wanted her to see. _You have to trust Beastboy some day. Besides your going to marry him, so just do what he wants_ came the voice of Wisdom from Raven's mind. Grumbling to herself she got up and crossed to her bathroom. As she did so, Beastboy told her that he would wait for her at the lift.

Raven took a quick shower and brushed her hair and teeth. She left the bathroom and went to pick out a clean uniform. But as she passed, she saw the various clothes that she and Beastboy had got the other day. Her eyes fell on a pair of black jeans and a light violet t-shirt. She put them on along with a pair of black canvases. She left her room and walked towards the lift and where Beastboy was waiting for her.

"So, what is it I'm seeing?" she asked.

"Not telling you until we get to the roof" Beastboy said as they entered the lift. He pressed a button and the doors closed and the lift started its progress up to the top of Titans Tower. Raven stared at the changeling wondering what Beastboy would want to show are six-thirty in the morning. Her answer came when the lift stopped and the doors opened. The sun was just beginning to break fully now. They stepped out of the lift and Raven could see the sun glinting off of the various glass windows of the skyscrapers in Jump City. She looked over the side of the tower and saw the reflection of the sun in the water. It made the bay look like a golden carpet. In short, it was a truly magnificent view.

"Do you like it?" asked Beastboy, standing beside her.

"Yes. I didn't think this was your thing" she said turning slightly to look at him.

"I saw the view and thought it might be something you like. I sometimes come up here when I'm feeling sad or think about my parents" he said. "I also wanted to show you that I can be serious and that I've changed from being the annoying little brat I've been before" he said.

"You don't have to change because of me" Raven told him.

"Maybe, but I wanted to show you that I have changed, because I hope you want to spend your life with me" he said looking down.

"Beastboy, I know you have changed. Cyborg showed me the note you wrote before you went to Nevermore. I think it was sweet that you was going to give your money to the kids of the city" Raven told him, kissing him on the cheek.

By now the sun had risen and the magic moment had vanished.

"Raven, do you want to go for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. If we're early, you might avoid another one of Cyborg's "Anti Tofu at Breakfast" moans" she said.

"He has his views and he has his" said Beastboy.

Raven was surprised; certainly Beastboy had changed she thought.

Beastboy led Raven to the lift and they went back into the tower. They reached the kitchen and Beastboy moved towards the cupboards when Raven stopped him.

"No Garfield, I'll do it. I mean after getting me well again, taking me shopping, saving my life and asking me to marry you it is the least I can do for you" she said in a mock serious tone.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes perfectly sure" she told him smiling "Now what do you want?"

"Oh I'll have some pancakes and syrup and a cup of green tea please" he requested.

"Green tea? I never knew you liked green tea" she said with mild surprise.

"Well I tried it once and I liked it. Don't worry, I haven't been taking it from your supply. I didn't think you would take it to kindly" he said looking at his feet.

"Oh" was all Raven said. She turned round and started to cook pancakes. She did the batter and cooked each side. After she had made a stack of them, Raven put the plate on the table along with a small jug of syrup. The tea in the teapot was done now and she took that and crossed to the table with it. Beastboy had started on his first pancake and Raven saw that he wasn't eating it like there was no tomorrow like he normally did, but was carefully cutting a piece off and eating it.

_Azar bless him_ Raven thought _his really trying to show that he can be serious and grown up._

They ate in silence, oh at least did so until the door opened.

"FRIENDS, I WISH YOU A MORNING OF GOODNESS" came the voice of Starfire. The almost eternally happy princess flew over to them.

"Starfire! Not so loud or you'll wake the others up" said Raven.

"Sorry friend Raven. I didn't mean to the shouting of loudness. I merely wished to congratulate you on the together of gettingness" she said.

"Star, you mean getting together, but thanks anyway. We can't believe it ourselves" said Beastboy.

"Have you planned the happy event?" asked Starfire.

"Erm… no. It's only been one day, so we've not had chance to think about anything" Raven said. Sometimes, she thought, Starfire thought about things too quickly.

Starfire looked at the stack of pancakes. She saw that Beastboy had eaten about four of them, while Raven had eaten two. Starfire noticed that there was still a small amount left. She looked hungrily at them.

"Did you make these Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"No. Rave did" he replied.

Starfire eyed the pancakes with suspicion. Raven was not the best cook. But then again Beastboy was eating them, so they couldn't be all that bad. Starfire decided to try at least one.

"Mmmm these are good friend Raven. Your cooking has done the improving" said Starfire between mouthfuls. She finished her pancake. "What where you doing up so early? Where you spending the night together again?" she asked.

"I saw the sunrise, and thought that Raven would like to see it. So we went to the roof and watched it together" he said.

"Don't worry Starfire. Nothing went on it's been too soon for anything to happen" Raven told her.

"So you and friend Beastboy weren't making tiny bumgerfs?" Starfire asked innocently.

Raven blushed heavily but not as much as Beastboy who looked like a piece of Rhubarb.

"NO!" they both exclaimed.

The door opened and in walked Cyborg. He saw the others and walked over.

"Hi Starfire. Hi lovebirds" he said.

"Cyborg dude, don't say that" Beastboy told him.

"Hey guys, everyone ready for training?" said Robin right behind Cyborg.

"What? I know you're joking Robin. At least I hope you are" said Raven darkly.

"Of course I am. I thought as there have not been many attacks or incident since we locked up Slade, we might have the weekend off. We can do what we want" the boy wonder said.

"Robin shall we go to the park" asked Starfire.

"Sure, why not" he said.

"BOO YAA I'm for that" said Cyborg.

"Glorious, I shall make a nic of pics" said Starfire zooming off.

"Star, that's Picnic" Robin said chasing after her.

"I can see he'll have his hands full making sure Starfire doesn't make anything that's classed as a breach of chemical weapons conventions" said Cyborg with a grin. "So you two coming or what?" he asked.

"I think we'll give it a miss this time" said Beastboy "We have things to do".

"Maybe next time" said Raven.

Cyborg eyed them curiously,

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing like you thought we would be doing last night, that's for sure. Raven asked if I wanted to watch a film. And then she's going with me to the library so I can get a card to allow me to borrow books to read" Beastboy said.

"Oh right well, see ya"

"Bye" the two replied watching the three go off into the city.

"So, Rae, What's the film called?" Beastboy asked.

"It's not a film as such. It's the recording of a musical called "Les Miserables". It's set in old France when a group of people stood up for what they believed in." she told him.

"Sounds good, put it on" Said Beastboy settling into a place on the sofa. Raven put the dvd on and sat down next to him. Beastboy snaked an arm round Raven's shoulder and when she didn't flinch, he hugged her close to him. They watched the film in silence interrupted only when Beastboy asked Raven a question or two.

After it finished, they had lunch. Then hand in hand, they walked to the library. Once inside Raven helped Beastboy fill in the form to get his library card. After he got one, he and Raven, walked down some of the aisles. Raven helped him to pick out some books he would enjoy.

He went back to the desk to check his books out. Raven looked at the small pile and hoped that Beastboy would liked. She heard the librarian speak as she read the titles.

"What have we got then young man? "Secrets in the Tower", "Like it or Not", "Les Miserables" and a DVD "Manchester United vs. Chelsea – Champions League Final 08" is that all?" she asked Beastboy who nodded. "Well normally you have to bring them back after two weeks, but because you're the titans and you're often exhausted after saving us all the time, we let you have three weeks, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am" said Beastboy solemnly who took the pile of books and the DVD and walked out the door with Raven. As soon as they cleared the doors, Raven teleported them back to the tower. When Beastboy returned to the common room after putting the books and the DVD safe in his room, he sat next to Raven who was on the sofa.

"Rae? Do you mind if we watch one of my films now? I promise its not too bad" he said to her. Raven turned to look at him.

"Beastboy, I don't mind what we watch. As long as its not a repeat of that documentary on Knitting patterns of the South African Navy" that Starfire made us watch" she told him, grimacing at the memory.

"Well the film is one of my favourites. Its called "Police Academy" and I think you'll like it" he told her.

"Like it? I love that film. I have the whole collection in my room. I love the scene with the podium" she said.

"Oh yeah that scene! I like the end where the commandant gets his own back" replied Beastboy with a grin. He put the film on and it started. They saw all their favourite scenes. By the end of the film they where laughing off the sofa.

When they finally stopped and had regained their seats, Ravens face sobered up.

"Beastboy? I want to thank you for the most enjoyable few days. Well not counting the days I was suffering from the guns effects. I just cant believe it's happened so fast.

I did like you a lot, for a long time, but I was afraid to show it. I was never meant to live beyond 14 anyway, so I never bothered to get involved with love or with anything more then friendship. And I never really planed what I wanted to do when I was an adult because I assumed I'd be dead anyway. I just wanted to apologise again for all the cruel and mean stuff that I've said or done to you" Raven said.

"Raven, its not your fault. Trigon underestimated your strength and the fact that you made friends with us" said Beastboy. He wondered what to do to get Raven's mind off her currant thought. He suddenly transformed into a squid and extended a tentacle towards the music players. He picked up a disk with his suckers and put it in the CD slot. He transformed back and looked down at Raven.

"Madam, could I have this dance?" he asked slightly bowing.

Raven was confused by what he meant until she heard music playing. She realised it was "Blue Skies", which had been playing last night at the restaurant. She used her powers to clear away the furniture to the sides to create a space for them to dance. The lights went out the room lit only by a single light swivelling on its joint. The dimmer lights built into the walls stayed on. Beastboy took Raven's hand and slowly they started to dance. The two titans danced across the floor without a care in the world.

The song finished and they noticed the sun setting. Without a word, Beastboy led Raven to the roof, and together they watched as the sun did a reverse of what it did that morning. While they gazed over the bay, Raven turned to Beastboy.

"Beastboy? Why do you think I've changed? Its not just because I can learned to control my emotions" she said.

"Well, I don't know" he said "probably its love" he said after thinking for a moment.

"Love?" said Raven in surprise.

"Love" he said firmly. "Love changes everything".

Raven looked at him. Although she had got used to this new Beastboy, she did not think that he could be so deep. Letting the matter rest, she cuddled up tighter to him. All around the city they could see lights turning on as it got dark. The sun had gone and the sky was a grey colour before they moved again.

"So, Raven what do you want to do? Grab a bite to eat?" Beastboy suggested.

"Sure, why not" she said.

They went back inside and entered the kitchen.

"Hey there you guys are! We couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?" said Cyborg. Robin and Starfire turned round from the sofa.

"We watched the sun set. Then we came down here to get something to eat. So what did you do?" asked Beastboy.

"We went for the picnic. Friend Cyborg told me that there where teddy bears in the woods, but I didn't find any" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "After that, we went to the park of amusement where we went on the wheel of largeness. Then we went on the cars of evasiveness. Then before we left, Friend Robin brought us all sticks of the pink floss" said Starfire. She looked at their confused expressions. "Friends? What is the matter? Have I done the confusing on you?" she asked.

"Cars of evasiveness?" asked Beastboy.

"She means dodgems BB" said Cyborg.

"Ah" said Beastboy.

"So where you guys going out for dinner?" asked Robin.

"Erm… yeah. We were going out to a coffee bar which serves some great food" Raven said thinking quickly.

"Cool. Let's go then" said Robin.

"Robin why not let them go on their own. I need some help overhauling the T-Ship, and Starfire can help by bringing us the stuff we need" said Cyborg desperately thinking of an excuse.

"Oh well I suppose that comes first then" said Robin. He sounded as if he wanted to help make the ship better at catching the bad guys, but would rather go out.

"Friends, will you come and join us?" asked Starfire.

"I think they want to spend time alone. Let them go to the coffee shop" said Robin, who had had Cyborg whisper in his ear.

"Thanks guys. Well we'll be off now, bye" Beastboy and Raven said in unison. They went through the door and soon had crossed from the island to Jump City.

"Well, Beastboy and Raven eh? Who'd have thought it? Those two getting married.

I hope it goes well for them" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, I hope so too" said Robin. "So, who wants to watch a movie?"

"I thought that we were to do the ship fixing" said Starfire who was confused. Robin had said one thing but then had said another.

"I know what I said, but we don't want to hang round them all the time now that there an item" said Robin.

"Ah" said Starfire "You mean they want to participate in the "time of solitude together" then?" said Starfire.

"Pretty much" said Cyborg who picked a film channel on the TV. The film was called "Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull". They settled down while the opening credits flashed on. Cyborg was in the kitchen making popcorn. After it was done, he went back to the sofa and he passed the bowl round.

"I hope Beastboy and Raven will be fine" said Robin concerned.

"Rob, I'm certain of it. If they are old enough to want to get married, then they are old enough to take care of themselves" said Cyborg to his team leader. Settling back, he started to enjoy the film.

A/N: so I just like to thank the people that not only have added this fanfic to their alert lists, but have also added me to their favourite Author lists. To those people you made my day.

Anyway, I hope you like the latest chapter.

I gave this to a friend of mine, and she liked this set of lines:

"We went for the picnic. Friend Cyborg told me that there where teddy bears in the woods, but I didn't find any" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

_Starfire to Beastboy and Raven_.

References:

"Les Miserables" – One of my favourite musicals and something everyone should see.

"Secrets in the Tower" – this is a fanfic done by one of my buddies, Rafael (Ibris). If you go back to a previous chapter you will see that he appears as the coffee shop owner.

"Like it or not" – is another fanfic by one of my favourite authors Jadee.

"Manchester United vs. Chelsea – Champions League Final 08" – Yes to the people who know, I know that it has not happened yet, but as a long and loyal supporter of Manchester United I simply had to put it in. And before you PM me, I will make more references to Man Utd.

"Police Academy" – What can I say? A brilliant send up of law and order another must see. Ask older family members or older friends for the references to the podium scene! A classic scene.

"Blue Skies" – you know already.

"Indiana Jones and The Crystal Skull" – it's just come out I know here in England, but I assumed that they would be able to see it anyway. A MUST SEE.

I also used the title in the fanfic like I did for Chapter 6.

As one of you has already guessed, our favourite couple are heading back to Rafael's coffee house. My next chapter will start there and go on towards something that has been requested from me. However rest assured that there will not be any advanced stuff for a few more chapters. But a scene like that will happen.

Also I have been besieged by Pm's asking me who the character I'm killing is. Well I've decided to let that person live. The character was Starfire who would have flown into an attack in order to save the happy duo.

And unlike almost every other fic, I'm going to do what's known as Author Insertion. That's when the author puts themselves into the fanfic.


	9. Moonlight Magic

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: Some of you must like my fanfic, as I got a few Pm's to continue so I have decided to put back my break and write a few new chapters.)

**Chapter 9**

**Moonlight Magic**

Beastboy drove his moped through the streets with extra special care then he had last done on account of it being dark. He found his way to the coffee house that he had brought Raven to before she had been attack by Slade. Slade was currently in jail awaiting trail on charges of destruction of property, endangering children, grievous bodily harm, actual bodily harm, having a gun with no licence and the most serious charge of all, attempted murder. Beastboy had talked to the police who told him that Slade had no chance in hell of getting off any of the charges.

He pulled up to the outside of the coffee house. He parked the moped and he and Raven went inside.

"Raven and Beastboy, so great to see you again" came the rich tones of Rafael who was standing behind the counter.

"Hi Rafael. It's great to see you too. We were hungry and we both decided that you where the place to go" said Raven with a smile.

"Ah well then, that is true. So what do you want? A sandwich perhaps?" he asked.

Beastboy looked at the menu. It had changed since last time and he guessed that this was the evening menu.

"Can I have the cheese and mushroom omelette and a glass of milk please?" Beastboy asked politely.

"Sure. What are you having Raven?" said Rafael.

"I'll have the toasted cheese and bacon sandwich and the strawberry desert" said Raven.

"Sure thing. It'll be about ten minutes all together" said Rafael with a smile.

"That's fine. We'll find a seat, if there's room" she said with a grin as she looked at the empty shop.

They crossed over to the tables and sat in a deep leather cubby seat next to the window. They could see Rafael running around the kitchen getting things ready for their orders. Raven could see that Beastboy was a little upset and she realised that she had ordered something with meat in it – the cheese and bacon sandwich.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry for that. I only just realised what I ordered" said Raven with regret in her voice. She rose to go and change her order, but was stopped by an arm from Beastboy.

"It's alright Raven. You like to eat meat as much as I like to eat Tofu. I'll say to you what you said to me: "You don't have to change your ways for me". I like you the way you are" Beastboy said.

Eventually, Rafael came over with the food on a large tray.

"Here you two go. Raven, did you know you have a piece of glass in your finger?" he asked.

Raven glanced at Beastboy then turned to Rafael.

"It's not a piece of glass Rafael. It's a ring" she told him.

"Oh a ring. And you're looking after it I suppose" he said.

"No. It's mine" Raven said looking at the Mexicans face.

"I see. Well I must admit it is a very nice ring" he said looking at it closer. "It looks like a very special ring indeed".

"That's because it is my engagement ring" she said looking at his confusion.

"Engagement? You? And who is the lucky person? Where is he?" he asked running out of questions.

"Yes. Yes. Beastboy. He is two feet away from you" she said trying very hard to not grin.

Beastboy had had his hands on the table. Now one of them was been shaken up and down very fast by a large Mexican who was beaming the biggest smile he had seen since he last looked in the mirror.

"Congratulations, I hope Raven and you will be very happy" said Rafael.

"Thanks. If you let go of my hand, then I can pay yo…."

"Oh that, well forget it! It's on the house" said Rafael.

"On the house? Would it not be dirty and uneatable?" said Raven in a deadpan voice that closely imitated Starfire's.

Beastboy and Rafael where rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Rae, you don't joke a lot, but when you do you make it count" said Beastboy when he had regained the power of speech.

After he had sat back down, and after Rafael had kissed Raven many times and told them they could eat there for free, they finished their food. They wished Rafael goodnight and walked into the night air. Beastboy noticed that Raven was feeling the cold, so he took his jacket off and put it round her shoulders.

"Beastboy, you don't have to do that" she said concerned he might get cold himself.

"It's alright" he said. He transformed into a polar bear and then back again. "Remember, I have a lot of coats" he told her.

Beastboy looked at the sky. It was full of stars. They twinkled and shone, highlighting the moon. The moon was full, bright and lighted the tops of the trees in the park across the road.

Beastboy looked at the form of Raven standing next to him.

"Raven? Do you want to go back now?" he asked.

"Yes please Beastboy. It is cold tonight" she said. Raven looked at the road. Beastboy looked too and saw that the road had a covering of frost on it.

"Beastboy, promise to not tell the others, but I don't like the thought of us having an accident on a road like this" she said. "Even though I trust you completely, some other driver might hit us" she added after seeing his ears droop down in sadness.

"Well how do I get us back then?" he wondered.

"Simple" she told him. With a little flash of black energy which was barely perceptible over the dark, Raven teleported them back to titans tower.

They now stood in the corridor outside Beastboy's room. Beastboy looked sheepishly at his fiancé. _ I have to get used to thinking of Raven like that_ he thought.

"I suppose I better say goodnight" he said looking at the floor.

"Beastboy? Would you mind if I stayed in your room tonight. I know its messy, but I can put up with that, after all engaged people spend the night in each others bedrooms" she said.

"Well about that, I couldn't sleep last night after I helped you to your room. So I tidied up" he said looking at Raven for any sign of telling off for trying to impress her.

"Really? For me?" Beastboy nodded and opened the door. "Wow, you have cleaned up. I'm really proud of you" and she leaned over and kissed him.

Raven made sure the door was locked. Then to make sure she put a piece of her strongest power over the lock. Beastboy was attempting to get a sleeping bag from under his bed.

"I'll sleep in the bag. You sleep in the bed" he told her.

Raven stood him up and placed him on the bed.

"You don't have to do that" she said. Trusting in the little conversation she just had in her mid with Knowledge, Wisdom, happy and the new emotion she assumed was love, she leant over and kissed him on the lips.

Beastboy's eyes went wide as his lips touched Raven's. He was suffering a mental meltdown. While he had kissed Raven before, tonight included, he had never been kissed like this. Raven moved her lips to cover his whole face.

Eventually, she pulled away.

"I hope that was okay" she said with uncertainly.

"……………….." was all the stunned changeling could manage.

He regained enough mental faculties to pull Raven into a deep kiss himself. After a good minute or so, he surfaced for air.

"Raven? I think we should just keep it there for the time being" he said not believing what had just occurred.

"I agree. We don't want to go any further until we are both sure we are ready" she said.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I figured" said Beastboy. He noticed that Raven was undressing, and he turned over.

"Beastboy, you can look you know" she told him.

it took a few moments for him to turn back over. He saw that Raven was wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of lacy black panties. He felt a change inside him. Trying to get rid of what it was, he moved over so Raven could get in the bed. In the brief piece of moonlight, he noticed that Raven not put on a nightgown she could have got from her room by her mind powers.

They snuggled together, and Beastboy put an arm round her front, careful to not touch her chest much. Even though he had seen Raven like this a few times now, he was still very much on edge around girls.

"Good night Beastboy" said Raven.

"Goodnight baby" Replied Beastboy

He noted that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She started to snore lightly. "_Yep, defiantly an art form"_ he thought. Beastboy snuggled down a bit and waited till he too fell asleep

A/N: first things first, to those that wanted it, I've added a slight Raven/BB scene of the sort we all expect. Hope it does not upset my long standing readers and supporters.

I'm taking a break from writing the next two chapters, due to the fact that replying to your e-mails and writing new chapters for you is sapping my strength. However, I have finished writing an alternate scene to chapter 5, basically it has everything up to where Beastboy puts Raven on the bed. After that is where the alternate stuff comes in.

I will release Chapters 8 and 9 and then take my break from then.

Watch this Space.

So I'm having a little Me time! Start work again after the week end. However I will reply to PM and messages left in the Reviews section.

For your info, if you have not noticed, I'm from England and so I'll be having my weekend while you're still on Friday.


	10. Titans Abroad

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: alright alright, I get the messages. I won't go on my break. Instead I'll be slaving over my PC to bring you yet another requested fanfic chapter! I do have one request – PLEASE LET ME HAVE AT LEAST _ONE_ WEEK OFF! PLEASE? No? Oh well, heres chapter 10 then. I'm also releasing Chapter 5-Alternate version.

Please note that there is a time jump from chapter 9 to this chapter, basically this is because it sets up nicely for chapter 11 and also due to the fact I could not be bothered to write another page. Even we limeys have to sleep you now!)

**Chapter 10**

**Titans Abroad**

A month had passed since Beastboy had proposed to Raven. After that, they had gone out to a few places to get the right licences and things. Slade had been sentenced to 900 years in prison, with no chance of reprieve or parole for 250.

After a hectic day battling Cinderblock, Raven was looking forward to spending the afternoon relaxing with Beastboy. As she was reading a comic book that Beastboy had lent her, she saw a pile of catalogues and pieces of paper about nine feet tall floating towards her. Sure enough Starfire was holding them.

"Raven, is it not time that we decide who is to be at the wedding. We have to do the dress picking and the picking of the flowers. It is going to be a most glorious occasion" she said.

"Starfire, what do these catalogues contain?" asked Raven afraid to ask as she put the comic down on the coffee table.

"Everything, friend Raven. From wedding dresses to cakes" she replied.

Raven thought that it would be a good idea to sort out the most important things first. She had agreed to let Star handle some of the planning. They had decided to hold the wedding on the island where the tower stood. Most of the titans would be attending as they were the only ones allowed on the island. Their post was left at the end of the submergible driveway. However special dispensation was granted to Rafael on account he was a friend of the bride and groom. Beastboy had had a special invite made up in fancy writing and took great pleasure in presenting it to him while the shop was very busy.

They soon sorted through some of the pile making three smaller ones. Raven agreed to handle the flowers as it turned out that Starfire had the Tamerian version of hay fever when she got near some flowers in the shop. Luckily, all the flowers in the guides where "Starfire safe". Starfire looked at her two piles. The one on the left contain the wedding clothes; the other had the guides for cakes.

Raven had already looked at the flowers and thought of getting Beastboy's opinion. It was one thing for them to be Starfire safe, but they had to not send Beastboy crazy with his animal senses. Suddenly she was being picked up through the air and out towards Jump City Mall.

"Starfire? Where are we going?" asked Raven.

"We are going to the shop of dresses" said Starfire.

They soon reached the particular shop they needed to visit, and went inside. After a quick conference between Raven, Starfire and the shop assistant, Raven went into a changing room while Starfire passed her different dresses to try on. The first had been too pink. The second one had been too small. After the nineteenth dress, Raven was beginning to get a bit fed-up. Another dress popped its way round the door.

Raven put it on and looked in the mirror. She was about to dismiss it when she had second thoughts. She opened the door of her changing cubicle.

"It's this one" she said simply.

Starfire and the assistant gave a victory dance right across the shop floor.

"Glorious. We have found Friend Raven a dress to wear" said Starfire with a smile.

They paid for the dress and the glass slippers that went with it. "Great, I'm going to look like Cinderella" Raven had said. They returned to the tower where they found Beastboy sitting reading one the comics Raven had brought him. he looked up at the girls.

"Hi Starfire. Hi Raven" he said giving Raven a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. I'm glad we're finished shopping for the dress. I can't believe that there are so many different white dresses to choose from" Raven said rolling her eyes.

Starfire had disappeared to her room in order to plan more things. It left Raven and Beastboy in the common room. For a while they tried to decide what they would do. Beastboy was thinking of something that Raven would enjoy. He thought of going to a book shop or perhaps to Rafael's. What he did not know was Raven had remembered she had got something for Beastboy the week before. She teleported to her room and picked up a small envelope. She teleported back, and handed it over to Beastboy. The envelope was small and white. It only had two words on the front – Open Me. Beastboy opened it and pulled out two tickets. At first he assumed it was to a comic book convention, but when he looked more closely, it was two tickets for a day's paintballing. Raven had discovered another one of Beastboy's secrets. She had booked the days activities in a little village in England called Elsham. This was because Robin had been checking up on them on their communicators and so this would put them out of range.

A few days later they travelled to Elsham, Raven teleported them there so they could get as much time as possible there. After they signed in and got their safety briefings, which Raven said was redundant as they were both teen titans, they got suited up and got their paint guns.

As they were teen titans, they would face the instructors in pitched battles of different types. First was a team battle, and they got two instructors to go with them. Beastboy and Raven had met them before they started. John was tall and built as he himself admitted, like a battleship. Cassandra, who preferred to be called Cassie, was slightly shorter and about the same build as Raven. A whistle was blown, and the four took up places in the bushes and trees, ready to shoot them. A few experimental shots flew overhead as the enemy found their range. John and Beastboy returned fire, while Cassie and Raven crept round behind them.

The other instructors had formed a circle in the middle of a clearing and were looking around trying to find their foes. At the same time the four opened fire on the instructors, and "killed" them all. It went the same with the other tasks. Time flew, and soon their time was over. Before they left Beastboy and Raven were given certificates and photos taken with the instructors. They were also told they could keep their paintballing kit, in case they ever came again. After they left, Beastboy and Raven decided to go sightseeing.

They went to London and saw all the sights. Beastboy could not resist going into Hamley's which was a department store full of nothing but toys as far as the eye could see. Before they noticed, it had gotten dark. They decided to stay over night and teleport back the next day. They booked into hotel rooms, and changed for dinner, Raven having brought the dress with her and Beastboy a nice shirt and trousers.

Beastboy and Raven walked into the dining room and a waiter showed them to a table. They ordered their meals and glanced at the drinks list.

"Can I suggest the White Wine?" said the waiter and they agreed to his suggestion.

"I wonder what Robin is thinking" he said smiling.

"About what?" asked Raven.

"Where we have gone" he replied.

"True, but when we go back we'll tell him something. Better yet, I'll tell him that we spent the time in Nevermore. I'm sure he'll go for that" she said.

They finished their meals and soon went to bed as they were feeling tired and a bit sore from the paintballing. Beastboy didn't fall asleep at first as he thought he would. Instead, he reached under his bed and pulled out his bag. He flicked on the bedside light and searched in the bag for a wooden framed object. When he found it, he pulled it out and put the bag on the bed next to him. He looked at the picture frame in front of him. The picture inside showed two adults and a child no more then eight or nine. Beastboy looked at his parents.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad. Sorry I've not been able to talk a lot lately, but I've been busy. I know you probably won't believe this but I'm getting married to a good friend of mine. Her names Raven and she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. We're getting married next week and Starfire is sorting out the various items. Robin and Cyborg are planning something for me on the night before. It's going to be great, but I wish you two could have come" he said. Before he could say anything else, he heard a knock on the door of his room.

"Beastboy?" it was Raven, "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

He didn't reply for a few moments. Then with a sigh and placing the picture on his bed, he crossed the room and opened the door. Raven came in; dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a grey t-shirt.

"Beastboy, who were you talking to?" she asked.

"My parents" he told her.

"Your parents? I don't understand" she said confused.

Beastboy went over to the bed and picked up the picture and showed it to Raven.

"That's me before I caught the illness that turned me green. I look pretty normal in that picture" he said.

"You've been green for as long as I've known you. To me, that is normal" Raven said kindly.

"Thanks Rae" he said grinning.

They stayed up for a little longer until a yawn from Beastboy told them that he was tired. Before he could let Raven out his room, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Raven went through the wall back to her room and got into her own bed. She pondered for a moment on Beastboy's picture. She wondered if she would marry him if he was not green. However Raven could not think of anything next as she had fallen asleep too.

After they woke the next day and made themselves presentable, they went out for a morning of more sightseeing – Raven having sent their things back to Titans Tower. Beastboy read something in the newspaper at the hotel about something called a Routemaster. Apparently it was its last day in service and being curious, Beastboy wanted to find out what it was. After asking some questions, they discovered a Routemaster was a very old type of bus which was being retired. They found out where they could board one and went to find a bus stop. It wasn't very hard to find one due to large numbers of crowds. After waiting in the queue, they got on board but had to stand due to number of people already on. It turned out that lots of people on the bus knew who Beastboy and Raven were, and so they talked and chatted while riding on the bus. When they got off at the last stop, Beastboy and Raven actually felt sorry that it was their one and only ride. Beastboy wondered what would happened to the buses after they were finished.

"Excuse me sir" said Beastboy to a man wearing a t-shirt which had a picture of a man being run over by a Routemaster – Beastboy and Raven had seen many people wearing these and had been told that the man was called Mayor Livingstone, he had been the man to get rid of the buses "but what happens to these buses later on?" he asked.

"They get taken away and sold for scrap metal. Though I expect people will buy a lot of them" he said turning back to photograph a passing bus.

Beastboy told Raven what the man had said. After the very last bus had returned to the depot, Beastboy and Raven used a plan they had been hatching all afternoon.

That evening Beastboy became the owner of a Routemaster. They decided to go back to the Titans Tower taking the bus with them and putting it in the garage using ravens powers.

"RAVEN! BEASTBOY! It is good to see you again" said Starfire giving them both a hug.

"Where did you two go?" asked Robin.

Beastboy glanced at Raven who nodded.

"Well, we went to London to go sightseeing. We saw where the Queen lives and Big Ben and all the regular places. We brought souvenirs" he stopped looking at Raven who nodded once more. "I nearly forgot, I brought a bus" he told Robin and Starfire.

"Sure you did Beastboy" said Robin in a disbelieving voice.

"I too think that friends Beastboy and Raven are doing the telling of untruths" said Starfire.

"He is telling the truth…." Raven started to say. She was cut off by the sound of heavy metal footsteps.

Cyborg burst into the room and made a bee-line for the sofa.

"Robin you have to come and see this" he said leading them back the same way he had just come.

He led them into the lift, and pressed the button for the garage. The lift went down to the bottom and they got out.

Robin and Starfires faces held a mixture of shock, surprise and disbelief. There standing in front of them was a double decker big red bus.

"When I buy souvenirs, I don't mess around" said Beastboy. And with that, he and Raven went back to the lift and headed towards Ravens room.

A/N: first of all, I want to say that some people will find this chapter a little different to the others. Basically I had the idea that if he could, then Beastboy would buy a Routemaster.

I hope this was as much fun you reading it as it was for me writing it!

Some of you have been asking for a sneak peak of Chapter 11 and Chapter 12. Well as your loyal fans, why not?

I won't give any lines but heres some stuff that will happen:

There is going to be a wedding. There will also be a honeymoon with a sex scene….all done in the best possible taste. (older UK fans will get the in joke)

One more clue I hear you say? Oh very well, think of the reasons why this fanfic will be updated to an "M" rating! Think of that, and your not far wrong.


	11. Beastboy, Weddings and Bras

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

(A/N: alright alright, I get the messages. I won't go on my break. Instead I'll be slaving over my PC to bring you yet another requested fanfic chapter! I do have one request – PLEASE LET ME HAVE AT LEAST _ONE_ WEEK OFF! PLEASE? No? Oh well, heres chapter 11 then. I'm also releasing Chapter 5-Alternate version.

Please note that there is a time jump from chapter 10 to this chapter. Also the Doom Patrol makes a not too welcome appearance.

PLEASE NOTE THAT AS OF THIS CHAPTER, THE FANFIC IS BEING UPDATED TO AN "M" RATEING. This is because of ….graphic contents in the chapter below.)

**Chapter 11**

**Beastboy, Weddings and Bras. **

More time passed and soon it was the day before the wedding. Starfire went round the tower checking various things from a checklist she had. Everything was mostly sorted. The only thing that Starfire had trouble with was something she discovered while reading on the subject of brides. Apparently it was an earth custom to hold something called a "Hen" party. After seeking out Robin to explain the term, she had rushed to her room to gather all her make-up and other things and take them to Ravens room. The purple haired teen had been sceptical at first, but when she saw the things that Starfire had looked at , she relented and Raven spent what she termed "my last night of freedom" on a Starfire version of a hen night.

"Friend Raven, why do you call tonight your last night of freedom? Is Beastboy planning to lock you up? I shall have a word with him" Starfire said floating towards the door.

"Star, its an expression" said Raven quickly.

"Expression?" asked Starfire confused.

"Yeah… it's part of the "Hen night" tradition" she told her.

"Oh" Starfire said.

"Yeah" Raven said reaching for the nearest box on her bed. "So.. you want to paint my nails or what?" asked Raven grinning.

Starfire practically broke the speed record as she flew to Raven and started to paint her nails in a deep shade of Silver.

Meanwhile Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin were sat on the sofa and chairs watching an English football match. Beastboy had told the other two that the game the was being watched was a classic game, the other team having to fight a 1 – 0 deficit to win 2 – 1.

After that game had finished, Cyborg suggested going to a bar.

"Well Rob, what do you say?" asked Cyborg.

"I say… TITANS GO!" Robin cried as he raced the other two for the door. It had been agreed between Cyborg and Robin that their mission was to get Beastboy out and out drunk. They had gone in plain clothes in order to disguise themselves. Robin had swapped his ever present mask for a pair of very dark sunglasses. When they tried to get in the club, one of the security men had asked Robin to take his glasses off. Robin had taken the man aside and showed him a little card. Whatever was on the card, the man let them through. In a pre-arranged deal, Beastboy was drinking alcoholic beer while Cyborg and Robin kept getting the non alcoholic versions.

It was a very sozzled Beastboy that got into the tower at four in the morning, supported by Cyborg.

"You know Cyborg old buddy, ya a great pal. Everyone should have a pal like you" said Beastboy slurring his words as he spoke.

"Come on Beastboy, time for you to go to bed" said Robin.

"Cyborg? Tell Robbie Rotten that I'm not going to bed. He's a meanie!" giggled Beastboy falling onto the sofa.

"Robbie Rotten? Who is he?" Robin asked.

"I don't know Robin" Cyborg replied, "Let's just get him to his room".

Beastboy was in no position to resist – he was fast asleep on the sofa.

Cyborg picked up the green changeling and went off to his room. He deposited Beastboy on his bed and left to return to his own room to re-charge his batteries. As he did so, he glimpsed Robin going into his room to rest as well. He wondered how Raven was coping with Starfire and her "doing the painting of the nails". He would not have put money on Starfire surviving.

Starfire actually had survived the night. After deciding on the colour Raven's nails would be, they had set about packing for Beastboy and Raven's Honeymoon. Raven had had to tell Starfire that the two were not going to a moon made of honey. The packing of clothes had taken very little time. What had taken a few hours where "extras".

"Friend Raven, I have discovered that on the honeymoon, you are supposed to wear clothing that is not normally worn" Starfire said reaching into the one remaining paper bag. It was a plain one and very non-descript.

"Starfire, what have y…………" Raven's voice trailed off as she saw what the alien princess pulled out of the bag. It was a punch of very revealing underwear.

"Raven? Are you feeling alright?" asked Starfire with concern in her voice.

"Oh, erm yes" replied Raven almost absentmindedly.

"I was researching things that people do, and I discovered that the bride wears such garments on their first night of marriage. Did I read the book wrong?" asked Starfire with concern across her face.

"No, Star, you got it right. I'm just not used to seeing this sort of stuff that's all" Raven said reassuring her red haired friend.

"Oh, I shall return these items to the store then" Starfire said her hand half way back to the paper bag. Raven put out an arm to stop her.

"Don't do that, Star" said Raven "I've just had an idea" a wicked smile passed over Ravens face as she explained her plan to Starfire.

Night turned into day and Cyborg woke up Beastboy and shoved him in the shower. After he got out and dried himself, Beastboy checked that the limousine would be waiting to pick him and Raven up after the reception. What he had not told her was that he had booked – with help from Cyborg, Robin and Starfire – two weeks in Hawaii. Beastboy returned to his room and put on his morning suit. When he was done, he found Robin and asked him to go pick up Rafael from outside his coffee shop which he had closed for the day. After asking for directions, Robin sped off into Jump City in the T-Car. He heard a door open and he saw the best man walk in. Cyborg saw Beastboy and crossed over to him.

"Hey, BB. You feeling nervous?".

"A lot" the changeling replied.

"Don't worry about it. It will be fine I promise" said Cyborg kindly.

"Thanks" Beastboy grinned, still a bit nervous.

The main door opened, and in walked the whole of Titans East followed closely by Robin and Rafael. The Titans east member looked baffled when they saw a non titan in the tower until Robin explained that he was here as a guest of the couple.

Rafael was standing in the middle of the common room looking at all the equipment contained in its walls.

Beastboy shook Rafael's hand and thanked him for coming. Rafael replied that it was not a pleasure, but an honour as one of only two people ever likely to be on the island.

Beastboy was confused when Rafael said two.

"Robin, who else is coming here?".

"Well the Priest, of course" Robin said over his shoulder on his way to change into his tuxedo.

"Oh yeah" said Beastboy, and everybody laughed.

The titans and Rafael sat and talked for an hour or so. Almost no-one heard the door bell ring. Cyborg got up and answered it. Before he could do anything about it, Beastboy saw the entire Doom Patrol stamp their way in. How had they found out?

"Who are these guys BB?" asked Cyborg.

"It's the Doom Patrol. I used to be a member until some kids where killed in a fire, and they blamed me for not saving them" Beastboy replied trying hard to stay seated and not hit the leader who he said was called Steve.

"Ah, so the green snot bag is getting hitched huh?" Steve asked sneering.

"Yeah, Shapeshifter, who did you knock up eh?" asked Becky in a spiteful voice.

"I don't know how you got here, but get out of this place" Beastboy slowly rising out of his seat.

"I don't think so. You are a member of our family. And as such, your coming with us now" Steve said.

"You are not my family. You have not raised me. These people here in the tower now, are my friends. They raised me. They are my family. And you are not welcome here. I suggest you leave us alone" Beastboy said anger seeping through every fibre of his body.

"We said your coming with us, you ungrateful bastard" spat Becky.

"I said no!" shouted Beastboy.

"Fine. If you won't do this the easy way, I'm only too happy to do this the hard way" Steve said pulling out a net which Beastboy recognised had the ability to stop him transforming. Steve pulled it fully out and took aim ready to fling it at him. He took one step closer. Beastboy prepared to run out the way, but noticed a lot of blurred movement.

As one; Cyborg, Robin, the whole of titans east and Rafael got up and stood in front of Beastboy. A various assortment of weapons, gizmos and special powers waited for their owners to use them. Rafael because he was not a titan grabbed the nearest thing to him – a coffee pot which felt empty. Steve sneered at him.

"Oh look, the non titan thinks he can fight us!" he laughed.

"I don't know how you take care of your team members nor do I know how the teen titans work, but I know one thing. We look after our friends, and our friend does not want you in his home. If you don't leave, I will have you arrested" Rafael said. The titans looked proud of him.

"Really".

"Oh yes, because Rafael is only my middle name. My full name is Edmond Rafael Dantes. Captain Edmond Dantes JCPD" Rafael said showing his badge.

"You don't scare us" Steve said and the entire Doom Patrol moved forward. It was the last conscious thing they did. After a few punches from Rafael, Cyborg and Robin they knocked out the Doom Patrol. The three were assisted by an enthusiastic Jinx, Bumblebee and Kid Flash.

Beastboy suddenly had a thought. After a few words with Aqualad, they threw the Doom patrol into a whale's mouth that Aqualad had called. The whale took them out to sea and put them on an island 1000 miles away.

Beastboy looked away from the window, and looked at the others.

"Thanks guys – and girls" seeing Bumblebee and Jinx's faces frown. "I didn't know you where a cop Rafael" Beastboy said.

"I'm not now. I retired 5 years ago, but I wear the badge inside my coat or under my jumper for sentiment" he said.

The door chimed again and this time Robin answered it a little more carefully this time. He opened the door more fully to allow the priest to walk in. Cyborg glanced at the clock on a nearby wall.

"Whoa! Look at the time BB. We'd better get you up on the roof before Raven and Starfire get there. It wouldn't be right for the bride to get there first".

They piled into in the lift and raced to the floor. Luckily, Raven was not there. They waited for a few minutes until Kid Flash saw the lift start to descend to the 3rd floor where Raven was. They took their seats and Beastboy, Cyborg and the priest stood at the front under a archway of violet tulips.

The doors opened with a quiet ping, and out stepped Starfire and Raven

Beastboy turned to look at his soon to be bride and gasped. Raven was wearing a full length white dress with a slightly low cut neck. Certainly it was lower then the dress he had brought her. It was held up by two strips of something that Beastboy could not identify. But when Raven got closer, he saw that must have been some from Starfire. Clearly Raven had gone for the old "Something Old" Something Borrowed" "Some New" Something Blue" thing.

The two barely paid attention to what the priest was saying. He did hear though when the priest told him to repeat his words, which he did.

"I, Garfield Robert Logan, do take you, Raven Rachel Angela Roth to be my solemnly wedded wife. To love, cherish, and honour you in sickness and in health till death do us part". Beastboy repeated carefully.

Then the priest asked Raven to repeat his words, and she did so.

"I, Raven Rachel Angela Roth, do take you, Garfield Robert Logan, to be my solemnly wedded husband. To love, cherish, and honour you in sickness and in health till death do us part" replied Raven looking stunning in her wedding dress.

The priest said some more words then got them to sign the marriage register.

"I now pronounce you two Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest announced. The moment he stopped speaking, the newly weds kissed fully on the lips. It was more intense then anything they had experienced before. Eventually, they stopped and led the way back inside the tower to eat the reception that Cyborg, Robin and surprisingly Jinx had made. It tasted great. The wedding cake came last. It had had five tiers on it and had green icing on one half and purple icing on the other. There was a frilly edging to each tier in pink. It was clear that Starfire had taken care of that part. The top piece bore the legend: "_To Friends Garfield and Raven, Many wishes of happiness on your most glorious day_" also in pink icing.

Day turned to evening, and the Titans East left for home, as did Rafael. The limousine pulled up to the end of the drive, and Raven teleported themselves and their cases outside. Waving goodbye, the couple set off on their first trip as a married couple.

It took no time at all to get through check-in, as Robin had had a few words with the staff and the two went past with no problems. They showed their brand new passports and tickets to the man on the gate who let them board the plane. Their seats where in economy because Beastboy had spent a lot of money on the wedding. They had only just got into the air and on course for Hawaii, when the pilot came back and he introduced himself to them.

"Good Morning to you two. I suppose that by your dress that you just got married?" they nodded "well as our gift to you, you can come and sit in first class".

"We would love to accept, but our money is in the hold" said Raven.

"That's no problem, you see, I don't only fly the planes, I own them as well! So as the president of the company, I waive the charge on this occasion and I'll give you a letter to upgrade you to first on your return" he promised.

They thanked him and moved up to first class where they got wined and dined on. As they approached the beautiful beaches of Hawaii, the airline president told them to go to the cockpit and look out the front. It was a truly magnificent view.

Soon however, they landed and the newly weds went off to their hotel where they got taken to the honeymoon suite. They set their cases in the bedroom and looked at the pile of wedding presents that had been delivered from the airport.

"You want to go first… Mrs Logan?" Beastboy asked grinning at Raven's new surname.

"Sure… Mr Logan" replied an equally smiling Raven.

Raven took the top most present. The label said that it was from Starfire. Not quite thinking what to expect, she opened it carefully. Inside was a brand new video camera. She looked at it and noticed that at the bottom of the box was a note.

_Friends Beastboy and Raven._

_I hope you like my gift in honour of your conjugation._

_You will be able to do the "shooting of snaps" people do when on the moon of honey ness_

_Starfire._

Beastboy took the next box from the pile. It was a small box and felt light. He un-wrapped it and inside was a collapsible telescope and a book on stargazing. Inspecting the front of the box revealed that it was from Cyborg. They opened all the other presents; Robin's being a digital camera. But his also contained a piece of paper with an address written on it. Beastboy slipped the paper onto the table. The rest of the presents contained the usual sort of presents that a newly married couple would get; silver horseshoes, a microwave, popcorn machine, a tea and coffee maid (which had to be from Rafael) and various other stuff. Raven teleported most of the stuff back to the tower. What Raven knew was that while she and Beastboy where on their honeymoon, the other titans would be getting their new room ready. Actually, it was their old rooms knocked together but as Cyborg pointed out; it was the thought that counted.

"Garfield?" Raven started but got interrupted by Beastboy.

"Rae, I know we're married but please don't call me that. I hate my first name more then you know" he told her.

"Fine, Beastboy. What was on that piece of paper?" she asked indicating the sheet on the table.

"It's an address" he told her.

"Address?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, you ever hear of Dog the bounty hunter? Well he lives and works here in Hawaii, and I thought we could go to his office and get his autograph or something" he said turning a slight shade of red.

"Sure we can do that. But its night time now. Let's go to bed" and together they went into the bedroom.

Raven pulled off her dress while Raven did the same for his suit. Then they got on the bed and looked at each other, afraid of what would happen next.

"Raven, if you're not ready for this then we don't have to do it. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do" he said.

"No Beastboy, I'm ready. I just didn't want to force you into it that's all" Raven said in reply.

They came together and kissed slowly at first then little by little, the two let their passions gain control and soon the clothes on the floor were joined by their underwear. Beastboy and Raven used their tongues to probe each others mouth and battle with the others tongue. Eventually Beastboy ended up on top of Raven, and he stopped what he was doing and looked down on her.

"Raven, if you don't think this is the right time…."

"Beastboy, it is the right time" she said leaning up and kissing him.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered himself onto Raven pushing himself into Ravens intimate place. He was familiar with it when they had had full blown make out sessions, but they had agreed to wait for fourth base till their honeymoon.

Raven gave a little gasp when she felt Beastboy's erection inside her. Beastboy kept lowering himself inside her until he felt a barrier. Raven sensed his uneasiness and decided to take matters into her own hands. Raising her arms to hold Beastboy to kiss him, she pulled him down and broke her barrier. She gave a little cry of pain and whimpered a little bit.

"Raven? Oh god, are you alright?" he asked worried that he had hurt her.

"Beastboy, I'm fine. That was my hymen and I'm a virgin so you it meant that you broke it and you took my virginity. Don't worry about it though, it was lost to someone special and the pain has gone now" she told him. It was true as the pain had gone now. And all she wanted to do was to experience the full thing. Beastboy seemed to understand her and he started to move in and out of Raven. Raven was holding onto Beastboy so that she was partly sat up. She lent forward and gently flicked her tongue over the changeling's nipples and gently running her teeth over them as she had discovered he liked. Soon though she had to lie back as Beastboy approached the bursting point. With Raven rocking upwards and Beastboy rocking downwards, they soon reached an orgasm at the same time. Beastboy shot his stuff into Raven. They had both agreed that before they had sex, Raven would take a form of birth control so she wouldn't get pregnant. They wanted kids, but decided on them later, after all they had only just got married.

"Beastboy" Raven said after they had got their breath back, "thank you for that. Its something that will stay with in my mind forever" she said.

Beastboy could only nod and hug her closely as together, they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Well it finally happened. The Beastboy/Raven sex chapter. The next chapter will be the two on their first day of the honeymoon and have a guess who they go to meet?

The Doom Patrol makes an appearance here, but soon gets dispatched and I hope you enjoyed how they where disposed of, I know I did! Seriously, though I hope you continue to write nice reviews, but the only problem is that only two of you have written reviews for chapter 9 and I'd like to know why please.

Apart from that, I added some humorous moments such as Starfire misunderstanding the traditions of a hen night, Beastboy getting drunk and calling Robin "Robbie Rotten", Starfire giving Raven a few extra bits of luggage and the presents.

Things that will happen in Chapter 12: the two meet a famous TV star, tours taken and the author finally gets the week break he wants from writing the fanfic!

If you have any thoughts on how I could improve the bedroom scene, then I'll be happy to mod the scene.

Regards,

Robert


	12. Honeymoon

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 12**

**Honeymoon. **

It was dawn when they both woke up. After a quick shower (which they took together), Beastboy and Raven went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Raven had toast and a cup of green tea while Beastboy had cereal and milk. After a quick return to their room to get their new video camera and the digital camera, the two went sightseeing.

After taking a tour bus round the main island, they decided to walk round a bit. They couple were walking down a street when they saw a man running away from a house. He was being pursued by four men and two women. The people chasing the man where shouting at him to stop. It looked like he was a criminal or something. Even thought they where on honeymoon, they decided to help out. Raven focused her powers and encased the man in a ball of black energy and kept him there until the chasers caught up. Their apparent leader had long hair and wore black glasses.

"Thanks guys. This brother missed his court date and decided to run. We really appreciate the help" he said "are you ok bra?" he asked seeing Beastboy's face.

"Are you… I mean... are you really him?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah bro, I'm Dog" the guy said.

"Wow. I've wanted to meet you so much sir" Beastboy said.

"You're Beastboy aren't you? And you must be Raven" Dog said.

"Yes. But how did you know who we are?" asked Raven.

"My kids are big fans of yours. They keep all the newspaper articles about you and the team" Dog said grinning. "So you two on holiday then?".

"No. Honeymoon" Beastboy said.

"You two are married?".

"Yeah. We came here for sightseeing, and to see if we might view you working and get your autograph as well". Beastboy said.

"Well we can do better then that. Why not come and join us? We have plenty of room in the other car, and the kids will be thrilled to see you" Dog said.

After introducing the members of his team to Raven and Beastboy, they went to Dog and Beth's house. Beastboy and Raven crept in the house as quietly as possible and stood watching the children who were viewing the TV. Dog cleared his throat, and the kids turned round expecting to see their parents. Their faces dropped when they saw the two titans facing them.

The afternoon was spent showing off their powers and just having a great time. Beastboy kept getting asked to transform into different animals which he did with a smile. The afternoon turned into early evening and Beastboy and Raven left Dog and Beth's house and returned to their hotel rooms.

That night they went to a local cinema and when they came out Beastboy and Raven went to the beach. They lay down and stared at the stars. Raven had something nagging in the back of her mind.

"Gar, when did you first think I looked beautiful?" she asked quietly. He took such a long time to answer that Raven thought he had gone to sleep. She was just about to get up when Beastboy spoke.

"Remember when we first met up? When I first saw you I thought you looked pretty. But I started to love you after we got off that alien spaceship that was carrying Starfire. It was after you let your hood slip off when I saw your face and I looked into your eyes. I told Cyborg that one day I was going to marry you, and I have done. There is one thing that has always bothered me though about you. Not in a bad way though, just something that's always had me curious" Beastboy said.

"What's that?" she asked turning her head to look at him only to see him looking at her as well.

"Why do you always keep your hair short? I've never seen it long" he said.

"My mother cut it short to stop me looking attractive. She thought that if anyone saw me with long hair then my father would hear about it and find me before he did" she said putting as much venom as she could into the word father.

Beastboy sensed that this was a subject to talk about at another time. He looked at his watch and remembered that there was a karaoke night at the hotel. After some gentle persuasion with Raven and after Beastboy promising that Raven would not have to sing but just sit and watch, the two headed back to the hotel.

Raven sat at a table in the lounge while Beastboy was at the front looking through a list of songs. He found the perfect one and submitted it to the D.J. he wouldn't tell Raven the name of the song, only that it wasn't the one that he had tried to sing while the team had been in Japan. After a couple of songs, it was Beastboy's turn. He picked up the mike and started to sing. Raven tried to guess the name of the song before the title came up on the screen. She didn't get it until she saw it was "I've had the time of my life". When he had finished, he sat back down. Beastboy and Raven heard some more of the songs until Raven started to yawn. They sat on the bed tired but not tired enough to sleep.

"What shall we do?" asked Raven.

Beastboy thought that he would be happy to just spend time with Raven. Happy….?

"Nevermore" he said simply.

"Nevermore?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, let's go to Nevermore. It's been a while since I saw your emotions. We could spend an hour or so in there" reasoned Beastboy.

"Fine. I'll get my mirror" said Raven reaching for the mirror on the coffee table. A little flash of light later and the room was empty.

A/N: I know this chapter is a little short but I've been busy on personal family business, so please forgive me. Also although our favourite couple have gone to Nevermore, the next chapter will not be about the visit. Instead, the next chapter will star the others as they knock down the walls of Raven and Beastboy's rooms and decorate them.

Also after the end of chapter 13, there will be a time jump to when Beastboy and Raven return from their honeymoon. Also with permission of another author on here (Jocelyn Torrent) I am going to add another character to my story from theirs. If you read her story then you will find out which character I mean. Though I don't bring characters back from the dead, this one did not deserve to die.

Also I would like to mention that up to the last word of this chapter including this Hope you enjoy chapter 13.

P.A.S.F.


	13. Saving a life and Starting a family

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 13**

**Saving a life and Starting a family. **

Rain started to pour for the second day that week. A month had passed since Beastboy and Raven had returned from their honeymoon. It seemed as if their reappearance signalled for the evil persons of Jump City to start attacking people and buildings and causing general mayhem. One Saturday the team was sat in the common room reading or playing games. A little chime sounded telling them that the post had arrived and had been put in the box. Robin went out to collect it. He came back five minutes later with five envelopes. Each bore the name of one of the titans. He opened the one with his name on it and read it.

"Hey guys, we've been asked to go to the Childrens ward at the Hospital. They are having a party and everybody asked if we could go and entertain the kids" he said looking at the letter.

"Cool. When is it?" asked Beastboy.

"Today at two" replied Robin.

Time passed and Cyborg spent the morning polishing the T-Car so that he could give rides in it for the less ill children. Starfire was in her room wrapping up gifts for the children. Robin was letting the authorities know where they would be. Beastboy and Raven were in their room talking.

"What can I do?" Raven asked. She could not give rides in a car, or wrap presents like Starfire. She couldn't transform into any animal to amaze the kids like Beastboy or play video games as well as Robin.

"Just be you" advised Beastboy.

There was a knock on the door and Starfire opened the door and stuck her head round.

"Friends. Robin says it is time to go to the Hospital" she said.

"Thanks Star" Beastboy said and Starfires head disappeared again.

A few minutes later the T-Car sped out from the tower and towards the hospital.

The children where delighted by the appearance of the titans. Beastboy in particular was in great demand. After half an hour he claimed he was exhausted and as he looked around, he noticed that Raven was nowhere to be seen. He set off in search of her. Beastboy came to a corridor which had a nurse station at one end. He went up to the desk and asked the nurse on duty if she had seen Raven. The nurse nodded and pointed to a door which was labelled "Care Unit". He thanked the nurse for her help and went through the door. Raven was sat in one corner with a baby in her arms. She was gently rocking it while humming. He tiptoed across to her.

"I've been looking for you" he said "What you doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking after this little baby girl. She is very ill" Raven whispered.

"Whats wrong?" asked Beastboy.

"She's got Phumoania and the nurses don't expect her to live. They say she has about two months to live" Raven said sadly.

"Well can't you cure her using your powers?" asked Beastboy knowing that she did so when the titans were injured.

"I can only cure illnesses. It is not my place to interfere with death" she said even more sadly.

"Some people would say that Phumoania is an illness. Can you at least try?" he said.

"Ok, But I don't know what will happen". Raven put one of her hands on the baby's chest and made it glow. For an hour it stayed like that until at last Raven withdrew the hand and placed the baby in a bed. She looked up to see that Beastboy had gone. She went back to the room where the others were still entertaining the children. Beastboy was transforming into various animals. Robin and Starfire were reading a story to a group of younger kids. Cyborg was making kids squeal in delight by lifting the kids a little way into the air. She felt a tugging at the bottom of her cape and looked down to see three or four kids looking up at her.

"Are you Raven?" asked a little girl and Raven nodded. "Wow, I have a doll of you at home. Can we play dollies? Pleeeaassee?" asked the little girl. The other two girls nodded. The boy rolled his eyes and walked off towards Robin and Starfire.

It was dark before the children had to finally let the titans go. The titans were looking forward to a nice dinner that Raven had offered to make. But they had barely got in the door when the alarms went off. Robin consulted the monitors and printouts.

"Ok team listen up. We have Cinderblock attacking people and buildings and people. Thankfully he's not injured anybody yet, but he's destroyed a lot of cars. He's downtown at the moment, but thankfully he's not anywhere near the Hospital" at this the other four titans let out a breath collectively. Robin went on. "We must take him down. TITANS GO!" but before they could run to the car. Raven chanted her mantra and teleported them downtown and out them right in front of Cinderblock. The titans attacked immediately and the force of a combined attack threw him back a few feet. Cyborg helped get people free from under rubble. The others continued attacking with a mixture of Animal attacks, Black Energy, Starbolts and Bird-a-Rangs. After an hour they had cornered Cinderblock in a dead end street. Seeing the chance to cause more damage he picked up a large piece of rock that had broken off a building he had attacked, and threw it at a shop. The rock bounced off the wall and onto a car which had found its way into the line of fire. It hit the car on the roof crushing it down like a pancake. Raven had no time to stop it, but saw the car had two people in it. A man and a woman. She couldn't do anything for them but called Cyborg to her location. She turned her attention back to Cinderblock and deciding she needed extra help delved deep inside her mind and summoned the power of all of her "inner selves".

At a signal from Robin the four titans attacked the same point of Cinderblock. The raw force lifted him up and threw him against the steel posts of a construction site knocking him cold.

"RAVEN! I need you here!" Cyborg's cry came like a pin dropping in a empty room.

Raven spun her head round and found Cyborg crouched over the broken shell of the car. Cyborg had managed to lift the rock up and away from the car. Raven saw that the man was clearly dead. The woman was still alive though she was bloody with deep cuts. Raven looked at Cyborg who shook his head sadly knowing what she was going to ask.

"Raven she's too far gone. Even if you tried to heal her, she'd only get another day at the most. It's kinder to let her go" he said whispering.

Raven managed to get her head, shoulders and arms into the car from the side. She tried to give as much comfort as possible to the dying woman. Though she could not give her the strength to live, she could give enough strength to die. The woman made slow and deliberate movements into her coat. She pulled out a wallet.

"Make… sure… my baby… is ok….." the woman gave a sudden shudder and settled down. Raven took her pulse but couldn't find one. She closed the woman's eyes and put her coat over her face. She backed out of the car.

"She's gone" she said to Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded sadly. Feet scraping made Raven turn and see that Beastboy, Robin and Starfire stood watching her. Beastboy gently prised the wallet from Ravens fingers and opened it. He didn't find any identification but he knew that the police would find some. The only thing in the wallet was five small photographs. Beastboy pulled one out and started at the image. He passed the photo to Raven and she just stared at the picture.

"What is wrong you two?" asked Robin.

"We've seen this baby before" Raven said.

"Where?" asked Cyborg.

"At the hospital me and Raven saw a little baby girl in the ICU room. She hasn't got long to live and now she is an orphan. It's bad enough to be dying but to be dying and lose your parents…. life is just unfair" said Beastboy bitterly.

After closing down the incident scene, the titans returned silently to the tower.

With out talking they went to their rooms and just went to sleep. Raven slept but Beastboy couldn't. He looked at the clock on his bedside table which showed that it was two in the morning. He put on a clean uniform because it was the nearest thing to him and went to the kitchen for some warm milk. He put the hot milk in a mug and sat down on the couch and thought very hard. He couldn't get over the little girl he saw. He knew how it felt to be an orphan and it sucked. He wondered how the little girl was doing. But when he called the hospital they wouldn't tell him anything because he was not a relative. That really upset him and made his ears droop down in sadness. God…life really was unfair…really _fucking_ unfair. He picked up the TV remote and flicked on a news channel. It had the normal thing such as the weather, price of petrol going up and story of the day. Today it was about a Childrens home and a new play park they had received. He had flicked off the TV when an idea struck him. Why not adopt the girl? Sure he and Raven had talked about starting a family but they decided to start one after they where older and left the titans. He knew that there would be a lot of confusing paperwork but if they got any problems then they just get Robin to help them.

He slipped out the tower and sped off transformed as an eagle towards the Hospital.

As soon as he got there he rushed to the nurse's station. The same nurse was on duty and she greeted Beastboy.

"Whats wrong? Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah there is actually. Do you know how I adopt a child?" asked Beastboy.

"Erm…go to the Childrens home?" suggested the nurse.

"I know that, but I already know who I want to adopt. I want to adopt the little girl who is in the Care Unit. She's an orphan now and its just that before she dies, she should at least have a family" Beastboy explained and the nurse nodded to show she understood.

"Well about that girl. What ever happened last night has cured her. She is completely cured of Phumoania. But forget that…" her voice trailed off as she typed on her computers keyboard. "Yep just as I thought, there's someone who can help you" said the nurse turning over the computer and her seat to Beastboy. Beastboy saw an official at the other end of the computer link. He took a deep breath and started to talk to the man in a suit.

Dawn broke over Jump City and it found Starfire floating down the corridors and towards the kitchen passing the couch.

"Greetings Friend Beastboy. Greetings tiny bumgerf" Starfire said as she floated past. She stopped a few seconds later as she realised she had greeted a second person. She floated back and saw Beastboy sat on the couch with a baby in his arms.

"Friend Beastboy, how have you come to have a bumgerf in your arms?" asked Starfire bouncing up and down in the air with excitement.

"You mean baby, Star. Yesterday I found Raven holding this little baby in her arms. She didn't have long to live but Raven did her magic stuff on her and she's healthy. But remember that car that Cinderblock crushed? The one with the people in it?" Starfire nodded "Well it turns out the two in the car were her mom and dad so after thinking I've adopted her" Beastboy said.

Beastboy said rocking the baby gently in his arms.

"Adopted what BB?" asked Cyborg entering the common room. "Have you taken in another stray cat? You know what Robin will… Oh" he finished looking at the sleeping child in Beastboy's arms.

"I've adopted her, Cy. Somehow Raven gave her enough strength to fight the Phumoania. As for the rest, well I have to talk to Raven about it. But will one of you go and get Robin? He ought to know about all of this" Beastboy said quietly so as to not wake the baby. He saw Starfire float away only to return with Robin minutes later.

"Morning Cyborg" he greeted the metal teen as he passed him. He arrived at the couch and looked at the sight before him. "Well… at least she's not another animal. Is this the girl you told us about?" Beastboy nodded "How have you been able to bring her here? She sure is cute though" he said.

"Well normally they wouldn't allow it, but as I'm a titan they didn't see a problem. I just wonder what Raven will say though" Beastboy said.

"That's not such a problem. BB, but you can't have had time to get any baby stuff like a cot or special food" Cyborg said.

"Well I kinda figured that if Raven said yes, then I could leave this little of bundle of fun with her, while I went and brought it all. Any chance of help with that Cy?" asked Beastboy.

"Sure Grass-stain. Anything for this iddy biddy cutie wootie ickle thing" Cyborg cooed.

"What in the name of Azar are you doing" came Raven's voice from behind them. The purple headed teen crossed the space from the door to the couch in a few seconds. She stared at what the others were looking at and saw the child from the hospital.

"What is she doing here? Beastboy, what is going on?" she asked confused.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night after you told us about the people in that smashed car. So I went out last night and started the adoption process" Beastboy said. With a free hand he reached across to the table and handed over a small pile of papers. "You want to look at the third one" Beastboy said.

"Beastboy? May I hold the baby?" asked Starfire shyly.

"Erm… I guess so Star" he said as he handed over the little kid.

"You've already put your name down on the forms I see" Raven said.

"Yeah. I wanted to get it all started. Besides it's in our job description to save lives and make children happy" Beastboy said as he transformed into his famous pleading and sad kitten look.

"Alright alright, Pass me a pen then so I can sign my parts" a pen was duly handed over and a few moments later Beastboy and Raven became parents.

After congratulations from the others, Beastboy and Cyborg left the tower in the T-Car to go to the mall so Beastboy could buy all the normal stuff that babies need.

They got back around noon. Cyborg helped Beastboy move it to Beastboy and Raven's room and offered to set it up. Taking him up on his offer, Beastboy returned to the common room to see Raven with the baby in her arms. She held one of the forms in a hand.

"What you looking at Rae?" asked Beastboy.

"Well it seems that the parents didn't name her before they died. So we have to give her a name I guess. The only problem is what?" Raven replied.

"Mmmm, what about Melody? Destiny? Harmony?" suggested Beastboy.

"That's it. No more "Captain Scarlet" for you. What about Kor'i?" replied Raven.

"Nah. Besides, Star would only make another of her puddings" Beastboy said shuddering.

"Well what else can we call her?" came the telepaths reply.

"What about "Hermione Rebecca"?" suggested Beastboy after a moment of thinking.

"Sure. That sounds perfect. But let's add the name Hope there as well. Because we never lost that when she was ill" Raven said passing Beastboy the baby so she could write the names on the adoption papers. When Raven was done, the baby had a name at last. Hermione Rebecca Hope Logan woke up and started to cry. Beastboy knew that babies woke up for one of four reasons. One – The temperature changed. Two – They were ill. Three – a feeling of hunger or Four – Nappy changing. After dismissing options one, two and – after using his animal senses to check – four the two realised Hermione was hungry. They had spent the afternoon consulting various books the shop assistants gave him. Raven had decided to go the traditional route of breastfeeding. The other three titans had agreed that it was fine with them as long as Raven didn't do it in plain view. And she had been happy with that.

They had to go and file the adoption papers with the City Hall so they went as soon as Raven had given Hermione a feed. It was a bit cold outside so they decided to leave her at the tower. Beastboy had pointed out the genius of the plan say that if you could leave a four month old baby with three superheroes and a tower packed with "Anti-Bad Guy" gear, then where would a baby be safe?

The process took about an hour and a half and as soon as they had finished, Raven teleported them to Rafael's coffee house to tell him the good news. He was a little sad to hear what happened to the parents but happy to know the baby was in the hands of loving people.

They teleported back to the tower to see Robin talking to Bumblebee on the large screen in the common room.

"Yeah the five of us will be there" Robin said clearly talking about the titans visiting the titans east. He saw Beastboy and Raven and a thought flashed across his masked face. "Make that the six of us. We'll be there by six" Robin said and closed the link but had enough time to see Bumblebee's face look confused. He couldn't wait till the titans east saw the latest person to live in titan's tower.

"Where are we going?" asked Beastboy and Raven who was passed Hermione by Starfire who had been holding her.

"Titans East. In case you two forgot, it's Halloween and it's their turn to host the party. Imagine the look on their faces when they see your daughter!" chuckled Robin and he left to get his surprise costume ready. It was a waste of time as he had told them he was going as Zorro. Cyborg was going as Frankenstein and Starfire as the Zombie Princess. Beastboy and Raven had been a bit too busy to sort their costumes out but when the three went to their room, they found an outfit each and a tiny angel costume for Hermione. Beastboy put his daughter in her cot for the first time and started to get ready. Raven decided that she had better take a bottle for Hermione for when she got hungry. She put it in a shoulder bag along with a change of nappies and baby wipes. She looked at Beastboy changing into his costume and saw that he was going as a twenties style gangster. She looked at her own and saw that she had an angel costume, identical to Hermione's only larger. Starfire had made them because not only did the note say so, but both angel costumes had pink bows on them. She did a check on the baby who was looking at a mobile hanging off the ceiling before going back to the bed next to Beastboy who was already in his costume, to put hers on.

A/N: First of all many thanks to Jocelyn who allowed me to use a plot from one of her fanfics, so thanks.

The names of Beastboy and Raven's daughter. Hermione is the name of my Golden Labrador. Rebecca because it is the name of a very dear friend of mine.

Hope is a reference to Jocelyn's story in which the baby appears. I thought I'd add the original name as a tribute and acknowledgement to her work.

Chapter 14 will be done as soon as possible then I'll take a short break from writing so I can get some rest as I've been working on this continually since chapter 1, and despite what the world thinks of English people, believe it or not we need some rest.

Have to go now and start writing my next two or three chapters.

Tell me if you think I am a good writer with this chapter please.

Regards,

Robert


	14. Showing off the Family

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 14**

**Showing off the Family**

The titans gathered in the garage waiting for Cyborg to arrive. Though Hermione was cured Raven didn't want to take a chance, and so she had projected a bubble of black energy over her to keep her warm. Robin was telling Starfire about the look of confusion on Bumblebee's face when he told her that the six of them would be joining them.

"I agree friend Robin, it will be most interesting to see their face of confusion" Starfire said giggling.

The sound of metal on metal told them that Cyborg was there. They got into the car and Raven dissipated the bubble. The T-car set off out of the tower, along the causeway and through the streets of Jump City. In deference to Hermione and the fact she was currently was asleep, Cyborg didn't put on the normal loud music. Instead he spun the dial on the radio until he found a station with good music.

The titans speculated on the possible costumes of the Titans East. The only one they could guess with certainly was Jinx's. Every year she went as a witch. As for the others, they came in different costumes every year.

The lights of passing buildings gave way to the countryside and Cyborg accelerated the T-Car faster. The light began to give over to dusk as they approached Steel City, home of the Titans East. By this time, Hermione had woken up and had started to cry. Thanks to the efforts of Beastboy and Starfire it didn't last for long, and she settled into Raven's arms.

"Raven?" Cyborg called "Its starting to rain. Want to do your bubble trick again?" he asked.

"Thanks for the warning" Raven said gratefully and conjured a bubble of black energy over her child.

The T-Car pulled up outside the Titans East's tower. They got out and went inside while Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard, and the door to the garage opened. He drove in and the door shut. He parked next to the various vehicles the Titans East used, and went inside through the door to one side. As he approached their version of a common room, he heard Bumblebee's voice as she welcomed the senior titans.

As he glanced around the room, he saw what the Titans East were wearing. Jinx was indeed wearing a witch outfit, Maos y Minos were wearing Laurel and Hardy outfits, Bumblebee was wearing a bumblebee outfit much to everybody's amusement. It took a moment for Cyborg to decide who Kid Flash was. After a few seconds, he realised that he was Speedy Gonzales. Aqualad had turned up as King Neptune.

"Robin? There are five of you here, but you said there would be six. Who else is coming?" asked Bumblebee confused.

Beastboy glanced at Raven before answering.

"A little girl" he said simply.

"Huh? Did she win a competition or something?" asked Jinx.

"No" said Raven.

"Who is she then?" came Kid Flash.

"Our daughter" said Beastboy and Raven in unison.

The entire complement of Titans East dropped their jaws. Bumblebee was the first to recover.

"Your daughter? I didn't know you was expecting" she said still suffering from shock.

"She's not ours as such. We saw her in the hospital back in Jump City. She had Phumoania and was dying. Raven used her powers to give her some strength and we hoped she'd be fine. But her parents were killed in an attack by Cinderblock. That night I couldn't sleep because of thinking about her. After watching some news thing on the T.V, I decided to adopt her. They let me bring her to the tower. Normally they don't do that, but as I'm a titan they said they would bend the rules. Starfire was the first to find out and Robin was fine once I explained. Cyborg thought I had taken in a stray cat. Raven was okay with the idea of adopting her, so she signed her side of the papers because I'd already signed my part at four in the morning" Beastboy finished.

"So what is she called?" asked Jinx who was tickling Hermione under the chin.

"Hermione Rebecca Hope Logan" Raven told them.

"Hermione Rebecca Hope Logan?" repeated Jinx. "It suits her".

"Well enough talk, on with the party!" cried Maos y Minos who had been taught some English by the rest of Titans East.

The titans had a great time partying and dancing. Hermione was held by everyone except for Aqualad, Hermione had started to cry the moment he held her and he quickly passed her back to Beastboy.

Beastboy and Raven took turns to hold Hermione while the other went to get some food and drink. Towards the end of the night, Beastboy and Raven sat with their daughter while they watched the others dancing and playing party games.

"You know, I know this is quick and that, but I wouldn't change this for the world" Beastboy said looking at Raven who was feeding Hermione from the bottle they had brought with them.

"Neither would I. It's certainly been an interesting few months. I would never have imagined it when we first got together that I'd marry you. No offence" she said wiping Hermione's mouth and putting the bottle back in the bag.

"None taken" said Beastboy grinning.

By now the music had stopped and the other titans were just sitting around on sofas and chairs talking. Beastboy, Hermione and Raven joined them. They sat down on a couch.

"Ah look, how ironic. The demon has come as an angel" sneered Aqualad. The others had believed that he had a crush on Raven, but he simply said that he would never be interested in _her_. At the sound of his words, Raven began to cry. "Oh goody. Tears of an angel!"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Beastboy annoyed that Aqualad would talk about a fellow titan like that. "You know how Raven gets upset about things like that" he said getting up.

"Oh come on. A demon – the ultimate evil – comes dressed as something good" Aqualad laughed.

Beastboy heard Cyborg tell Robin he couldn't detect any alcohol in Aqualad's system. Aqualad really meant this and couldn't use the excuse he was drunk.

Beastboy just glared at Aqualad while Raven gently sobbed and the others held their breath.

"I'm surprised you even want to marry her. After all she tried to kill you a few times." laughed Aqualad again.

It was the last thing Aqualad said before he flew across the room. The others wondered how he had managed to do it as he didn't process the power of flight like Beastboy, Bumblebee, Raven or Starfire. They turned their heads towards Beastboy who lowered his hand.

"He should not have said that" Beastboy said.

"Friend Beastboy, why did you hit Friend Aqualad?" asked Starfire as confused as much as the others.

"Because he should not have said that" Beastboy repeated. He sat down next to Raven and spoke to her in low soothing tones.

Cyborg got up and went to check on Aqualad. He was out cold and his nose was broken where Beastboy had hit him. Feeling not in the least bit sorry for the prince of Atlantis, he took hold of his nose and pulled. The pain brought him round.

"God I hope you die, you bitch" he said as he jumped up to stand on his feet. And he stormed out of the room.

Beastboy muttered something to Raven and she nodded. Beastboy picked up the bag with Hermione's baby things in it and his gangster hat.

"See you back at the tower. Don't come back just because of us. Have a good time here" he said and Raven teleported herself, Beastboy and their daughter away.

"I've never seen Beastboy get so angry. Even after Slade used Terra" Robin said. Cyborg, Starfire and the others nodded. It was one of the few times that they had seen Beastboy hit someone without transforming into an animal form.

Beastboy, Hermione and Raven reappeared back at their own tower in their room. They took off their costumes and put them in a cupboard. They changed into normal clothes and went into the common room.

"Beastboy, I want to thank you for sticking up for me back there" she said, giving him a hug which would have given Starfire a run for her money.

"Hey, what do you expect? You're my wife and part of my family and no one says that about my wife or my daughter" he said. "So while we wait for the others to finish at the party and get back, what do you want to do?" Beastboy asked.

"Let's watch a movie" suggested Raven.

"Good idea" Beastboy said. he picked up a new DVD he had brought earlier that day, while out with Cyborg shopping for all the baby's things. He put it in the player, and pressed the play button.

"Sharkboy and Lavagirl?" asked Raven "I didn't think you liked this sort of thing" she finished.

"Well normally I don't, but it's about dreams and how they can come true" Beastboy said. "Everything that was or is starts with a dream. Dreams can never be broken" he told her. The film started and Beastboy sat back to watch the film. Raven got closer to him and snuggled up to the changeling, as he held Hermione safely in his lap Beastboy sighed in contentment. Nothing could change this even if somebody offered him ruler ship of the Earth. He had a beautiful wife and daughter and nothing could have made him happier.

When it had finished, they went tiredly to their room and barely had time to change Hermione into a clean nappy and put her into her cot and get changed themselves before they went to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews. And welcome to those who have recently added my fic to their Alert lists.

I loved writing this as much as chapter 4 and the Nevermore scenes in chapters 5 and 6. I hope you enjoyed when Beastboy hit Aqualad. Watching the Aqualad/Raven scenes from the Teen Titans Master copies I was sent by the local TV station, I noticed that Aqualad did not like Raven at all and it all seemed…fishy (pun intended). Besides, even though I'm the one writing this fic, I laughed when I wrote these lines:

_It was the last thing Aqualad said before he flew across the room. The others wondered how he had managed to do it as he didn't process the power of flight like Beastboy, Bumblebee, Raven or Starfire. They turned their heads towards Beastboy who lowered his hand._

"_He should not have said that" Beastboy said._

"_Friend Beastboy, why did you hit Friend Aqualad?" asked Starfire as confused as much as the others._

"_Because he should not have said that" Beastboy repeated._

Chapter 15 will start 1 hour 25 minutes and 17.5 seconds after the end of chapter 14. That's exactly how long Sharkboy and Lavagirl takes to play. I know this because at 1 am in the morning I was bored so I decided to time it!

Trivia: this fanfic is now 80 pages long as of this chapter. That's a lot of printer toner.

Anyway, Ch15 will start as soon as I get back from the little boys room.

Regards,

Robert


	15. Family Life

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 15**

**Family Life**

Beastboy and Raven woke to the sound of crying in their room. At first they could not identify the source of the noise, until they remembered that they now had a daughter. Raven got up out of bed to see what was wrong. A quick check told her that Hermione had woken up wanting a feed. Raven picked her up and let her suckle. After about ten minutes or so, Hermione was satisfied. Raven replaced her in the cot and went back to bed. Beastboy was still awake and looking at the clock on his bedside table.

"I'm not going to bother going to sleep anymore, it's nearly six in the morning" he said his voice tinged with sleepiness.

"Me neither. Will you watch her while I get a shower?" she asked.

"Sure no problem. I'll get her changed out of this sleepwear" Beastboy said as he got up out of bed. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Raven went in the shower.

Hermione was lifted out of her cot and placed on a baby mat near the sink and took off the sleepwear. When the others had been re-organising Beastboy and Ravens rooms into one, they out in a separate sink from the one in the bathroom. He ran some water and checked that it was not too hot for Hermione and when he was satisfied put her gently in the water and bathed her. After about five minutes Hermione was clean and he lifted her out and put her back on the mat drying her off with a towel. When that was done, he put a clean nappy on her and placed her in some warm clean clothes.

He heard the door to the shower open and Raven came out her hair hanging down and wet, with a towel round her.

"Good job Beastboy. I couldn't have done that better myself" she said looking at Hermione. She lifted one hand and used her powers to put her back in her cot.

"I'm gonna get a shower now" Beastboy said as he ran into the bathroom picking up a towel of his own as he went past.

"Fine, but don't be too long" Raven called after him as he closed the door.

Hermione started to whimper. Raven wondered what to do until she remembered an Azarathian lullaby her mother would sing to her before Trigon killed tried to kill her the first time. It seemed to work as she calmed down and started to gurgle in delight. She didn't know how much time had passed but she felt a presence behind her and saw Beastboy watching her.

"That's was a very nice song. It's Azarathian isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" she queried.

"I heard you sing it once late one night. It sounded beautiful" he said smiling.

Before Raven could say anything, the two heard the sound of Cyborg going past their room. Glancing at the clock which now showed the time as eight, they decided to go for breakfast. Before they left, Raven gave Hermione a feed wiping her mouth when she was done. They headed towards the kitchen where Cyborg already had coffee and orange juice ready to drink. Plates of Bacon and eggs sat at various places on the table. Raven conjured a swirl of black energy and out came a high chair. Beastboy lifted Hermione into the high chair and secured the safety catches.

Raven was sat eating bacon and eggs while Cyborg was telling her what happened after Beastboy, Hermione and herself left Titans East's tower the night before.

"Robin was all for tearing off Aqualad's head off. He and Bumblebee settled for the punishment that he had to stay in his room and not go out unless it was to eat or when on a call. The others were shocked though because they had never heard such an outburst from him before. Starfire and I wanted to go and stick his trident where the sun does not shine. I'm glad you're fine though, you seemed upset. Really upset" he said kindly.

"I was, but when we got back here, we just watched a film just the three of us, and it just felt right enough that I didn't bother crying" she said between mouthfuls.

Beastboy sat down with a bowl of his favourite cereal and started to eat as Starfire and Robin came in talking about something called "Glakmorg". Or at least that's what it sounded like; Beastboy was never sure when Starfire talked about various Tamerian festivals.

There was lots of talking between the titans, until alarms went off scaring Hermione.

Robin rushed to look at the various screens, while Raven took Hermione out of the high chair and rocked her gently in her arms.

"Who is it now Robin?" asked Cyborg. "I mean we've locked up Slade, Cinderblock, Mumbo and Control Freak. Who else is left?" he asked his leader.

"The reports say it's Dr Light" Robin said heading towards the door to the garage.

Raven teleported out of the room with Hermione returning almost as quickly. She started for the door, but was stopped by a hand from Beastboy.

"Raven, whoever it is, we can handle them as much as well as if you were there too. You stay here and look after our daughter" he said.

"You're right" she said. "It's just that it's going to take some getting used to" Raven said with a sigh.

"We could always take turns. I'll go on this call, and you go the next one. How about that?" he suggested.

"Fine" Raven said with a tone of someone who knew it was for the better, but still wanted in on the action. Beastboy hugged her and she watched as he turned round and walked out of the common room and after the other three titans.

She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of herbal tea. When she had a cup of the steaming liquid, she went to her room to play with Hermione. She wondered if she would be a good mother. Certainly she'd read all the books about motherhood, but as she had said before to Beastboy she hadn't expected to live past the age of 16 anyway. That was one of the reasons why she had to hide her feelings for him for so long. Still she had a husband and a daughter. Granted Hermione was not her as such, but she was her daughter none the less. She glanced into the cot as she put down her cup of tea. Hermione was sucking on her toes and laughing.

Raven had the thought that being in the cot a lot of the time might be a bit boring. So she picked up Hermione and put her in a baby rocker. Hermione seemed to love this and she gurgled in delight as she went one way then the other. She took a mouth full of tea and wondered about how the others, particularly Beastboy, were doing without her.

Because she had not had time to buy any new books for some time, she picked up one of the books for new mothers because she didn't want to miss anything important. Raven suddenly remembered that though she couldn't be there herself, anything involving the Teen Titans would be on the TV and Radio. She picked up the remote and flicked the TV onto a random news channel. Sure enough, it was showing the incident. Having nothing better to do, she sat back in a chair sipped her tea and watched the battle unfold.

The villain the other four titans found out was Dr Light. He had been released from jail and had been keeping quiet for some time. It seemed though that he had spent the time planning his next robbery. Beastboy charged him in the shape of a tiger. Dr Light blasted him with a beam of lightning. Though it was bad enough for Beastboy, it gave Cyborg the chance to chance to launch a shot at Dr Light making him cease his attack against Beastboy. While he was recovering from that Starfire threw a few starbolts at him dropping him to the ground. Robin jumped up and flipped over to him. When he reached the fallen foe, Robin tied him up and with Cyborg's help, carried him over to the waiting police officers. Starfire as soon as she had seen Dr Light was defeated flew to Beastboy's side.

"Friend Beastboy, are you alright?" she asked very much worried.

Beastboy has his eyes shut, but still was able to speak.

"I'm fine Star, well about as much as you can be after being hit by a beam of lightning. Has he been defeated?" he asked getting up slowly.

"Yes friend Beastboy. We have done the defeating and are glorious once again" she lifted a hand down to him and he held onto to her as she flew him the short distance to the T-Car. He flopped into a seat and did his seatbelt and Starfire did the same. While they waited for Robin and Cyborg, they started to talk.

"Star? Do you think I will be a good dad?" he asked.

"I believe so. Though you are still young yourself, you have the support of a loving wife and friends of greatness and so that's why I think you should not do the worrying" Starfire said kindly.

"Thanks Star" Beastboy said. Through the front windscreen he could see Cyborg and Robin approach. "Hey you mind if we keep this between us?" he asked.

"Very well friend Beastboy, I will keep this secret of ours" Starfire said.

Cyborg and Robin got into the car and the titans started the drive home.

The moment they got in the common room their noses caught the smell of hot food. They saw Raven in the kitchen cooking. At the sound of their footsteps, she turned round and greeted them Beastboy got a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek. While the others sat down at the table, Beastboy went to look at Hermione who was sitting in her highchair and seemingly dazzled by the sights and smells of cooking. Raven called out to him that dinner was ready and she was serving it now.

He sat down next to Raven who put two large dishes of food on the table.

"Mmmm, that smells good, what is it Raven?" he asked impressed that Raven had had a meal ready for them to come home to and eat.

"Spaghetti Bolognese" she said.

Beastboy's ears drooped down in sadness. Raven saw his distress and leaned over and told him that if he went for the smaller of the two dishes, he would find a vegetarian version. They talked while they ate and Raven was congratulated on her cooking skills. Certainly they had improved since she had last cooked a proper meal not counting the pancakes she, Beastboy and Starfire had eaten.

Soon every bit of food had been eaten, and Cyborg offered to wash up, Robin said he would dry the dishes and Starfire would put away. Beastboy and Raven picked up Hermione from her high chair and went to their room. It was clear she needed a change and Beastboy got the clean nappies while Raven took off the dirty nappy and put it in a special bag ready for cleaning. After Hermione was sorted, Beastboy took a shower to get rid of the grime he had got while fighting Dr Light. He set the shower to massage because he had several aches he badly wanted to lose. After spending fifteen minutes in the shower, he came out dressed in just a towel. He got dry while Raven was occupied with keeping Hermione occupied and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeved shirt with pictures of animals on it.

It was getting towards night so Raven gave Hermione a feed and changed her into a sleep suit and put her in the cot so she could sleep. Beastboy sat down in one of the two chairs that were in their room while Raven took the other. He looked a bit disturbed and Raven asked him what was wrong.

"Well it just seemed wrong not to have you fighting with us" he said.

"Garfield you said it yourself that it was the only thing to do" Raven said seriously.

"I know that, it's just that after four years, it seemed strange not to hear your voice" he said.

"Well you seemed to do alright without me, I was watching the whole thing on the news" she said. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Dunno" he said. "What about going to Rafael's? We only stopped there the other day for a quick stop. We could take Hermione with us" he said.

"Why not" Raven said picking up her purse and Hermione while Beastboy picked up the baby bag. After letting Robin know where they were going, Raven teleported the three of them out of the tower and into the middle of Rafael's coffee house.

"Ah Beastboy and Raven. It is so nice to see you again. Is this your daughter?" he greeted them. He tickled Hermione under the chin and she gurgled in delight.

"Yeah she is. We thought we would visit and let you see her" Beastboy said.

"Ah well thank you" Rafael said. "Can I take it you want the normal?" he asked.

"Yes please" Beastboy and Raven said sitting down in an alcove near the burning wood fire.

Outside they could see shoppers heading home with assorted parcels and packages in their arms or in cars and buses. Beastboy held Hermione in his arms while Raven paid for the drinks. Rafael had brought over two de caffs and a bottle of milk for Hermione. Raven was going to give her the bottle but Beastboy said he wanted to do it because he had missed out most the afternoon while fighting Dr Light.

"Raven where do you see us in ten years time?" he asked which surprised Raven.

"In a house surrounded by another child or two" she replied after a few seconds careful thinking. "What about you?" she asked.

"I don't know. As long as I spend time with you, I don't care what we do" he said passing Hermione back to Raven who started to feed Hermione the bottle.

The three of them drank their drinks or in the case of Hermione sucking their drink, and got up to go.

"Going so soon?" asked Rafael coming over to clear away the cups and bottle.

"Afraid so" Raven said. "It's past her bedtime anyway. Thanks for the drinks" she said.

"Anytime" he replied.

Raven teleported them back to the tower after promising to come back another time. They changed Hermione's nappy and put her in her sleep suit. Raven sang a lullaby and when Hermione had gone to sleep, she and Beastboy quietly left the room taking with them a baby monitor so they hear when Hermione woke up. They went to the common room where the others sat talking. Robin heard them approach and looked up.

"I'm glad you've got back you two. There's something I wanted to tell the whole team" he said. Beastboy and Raven sat down on the couch to hear what Robin had to say. Whatever it was, Raven could tell it wasn't good news. What made it disturbing was the fact she knew it was bad news with out using her powers.

A/N: Well first of all I'd like to welcome the following people to my fanfic: Raven of Alaska, simion and Dragon Lady. Thank you for thinking so highly that you have added my story to your alert lists and my name to your author alert lists. My only request is that you review each chapter. That way the more reviews I get, the higher up the table I go.

Well with regards to chapter 14, I did make the little boys room in case you wondered. Anyway on with A/N.

Well I hope you like this chapter especially when Beastboy unexpectedly asks Raven where she sees them in ten years time.

What is Robin going to say? Its going to be very sad as you might guess, though no one is going to die if that's what your worried about! If you want a clue, then think about what the last episode of Teen Titans was called. You may get a general idea of what will happen.

Two more things:

One: One of my subscribers is a soldier in the US army serving in Iraq. He's getting near toward the end of his tour, and despite your views on the ongoing conflict there and whatever your religion, please pray or spare a thought for him to get home safely to his family and friends. Heres a limey that wishes you well!

Two: There is a delay between Chapter 14 and this one because I took the weekend off. This is because I have been working on this fanfic in all my spare time between college lessons since April 28th of this year and I would really like a break. I will however answer all your questions. Please note that I will make a start on chapter 16 but not do too much with it until after I release this on Monday when at college.

Until then

Robert

aka

Pixel and Stephanie Forever


	16. Things ChangeThe Parting of the Ways

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 16**

**Things Change/The Parting of the Ways**

"I think it's time we split up the team" he said.

The other titan's jaws dropped.

"What?" Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire said at the same time.

"Well it's a hard decision, but Raven is twenty and Beastboy will be twenty in two weeks and it just seems right. We should go our separate ways the day after. So we get a fortnight to sort out what we are going to do when we leave" he said.

The next two weeks went slowly. Eventually it came round to Beastboy's birthday. The titans had already packed their things and had made plans for what they would do except Beastboy and Raven. They were too heartbroken to pack. Robin was going to live on Tamaran with Starfire who would take up the rulership of her planet and people, and a rocket would take them there the morning after Beastboy's birthday. Cyborg was heading off to Titans East to become the second in command there. They gathered in the common room the afternoon before they split up to give Beastboy his presents.

"Friend Beastboy, this is my present" said Starfire passing him her gift.

Beastboy unwrapped the gift and pulled out a leather book. He opened it to find pictures of all the teen titans. The first picture must have been taken the day that they had first met up because it showed Beastboy wearing his old Doom Patrol helmet. The rest were various snapshots with some of them in Tokyo. A year after that, the team had gone to Mexico. Starfire had not been so keen on the idea, till the others had told her that they ate burritos in Mexico and that meant mustard.

The rest showed the team relaxing. The last five or six pages had some pictures of Hermione as well.

"Thanks Starfire. This is a great gift" he said beaming at her.

"Beastboy, here's mine" said Robin and he passed over a small box about the size of a ring box.

"Robin are you proposing to me? Cause if you've forgotten, I've got Raven" Beastboy said.

"Darn" Robin said jokingly. "No seriously open the box" he said.

Beastboy did so, and inside was not a ring, but instead was a set of keys.

"Its keys to your own car" Robin said. "It's in the garage waiting for you" he smiled.

"Thank you Robin" Beastboy said very grateful. He had passed his test only the week before.

Cyborg was next to give his gift – a whole years supply of Tofu and a book on how to make his own. Beastboy thanked him.

"No sweat BB. Just don't make the kid eat only Tofu will you?" he said laughing.

"I won't" Beastboy promised. "We'll feed her normally and then when she's old enough, she decided for herself" he said.

There was only one gift left – Raven's. Beastboy opened a small box and found two necklaces. Raven had got him a Forever Yours set with two stones at the bottom. One was a deep purple shade, the other a brilliant emerald green. Raven took the purple stoned one and put it round his neck while she put the green one round hers.

Beastboy simply took Raven in his arms, and kissed her deeply. In fact more deeply then they had ever shown in public.

"Alright you guys, enough tonsil tennis" Cyborg called after several minutes of him, Robin and Starfire looking at places other then the kissing couple. "Time for the party" he called.

They partied all the day and all the night, with Raven disappearing a few times to change or feed Hermione. Night came and instead of washing up which nobody wanted to do; Raven with a flick of her hand, simply made the rubbish and dirty plates disappear. The titans wished each other good night and went to their rooms for the last time.

All through the night, the only ones awake where Beastboy and Raven. They couldn't sleep because they were upset at having to move out so soon. They had hoped to have had longer notice. Soon though, they got tired and fell asleep, getting up only once, to feed Hermione.

Dawn broke, and the sky was filled with the sound of rocket engines. Starfire and Robin's ship had arrived early to take them to Tamaran. Hugs and kisses were exchanged with everyone, including Beastboy and Raven's daughter. Beastboy, Raven – who was holding Hermione in her arms and Cyborg stood on the roof and watched the ship until it could no longer be seen. They went inside and down to the computer room. Cyborg flicked various switches and pressed buttons. Screens turned off as the metal teen shut down the power systems and generators.

"Well, this is it then guys" he said. "You going then?" he asked.

Raven glanced at Beastboy who nodded.

"No" she said simply.

"No?" Cyborg asked. "Oh I get you. You need more time" he said.

Beastboy looked at Raven and then at Cyborg.

"We're not leaving" he said.

"WHAT?" Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Why not?" he asked.

"You, Robin and Starfire all have homes to go to, and you've had homes where you've grown up in. For us, this _is_ home. We've grown up here and we can't leave" he said hugging Raven and Hermione.

"I understand BB. I'm going to miss you three" Cyborg said his real eye starting to shed tears.

"Ah don't man. If you start, then I'll start" Beastboy said.

"Ok Ok" Cyborg laughed and hugged them all and the metal teen wished that it couldn't end. But it did, and Cyborg had to leave for Titans East.

The four made their way down to the common room where Cyborg's bags sat waiting to be collected. He looked round the room and smiled broadly. He turned and started towards the door and the corridor beyond when Beastboy's voice made him stop and turn round to a sight he thought he would never see. There in front of him stood Beastboy… eating a small Bacon sandwich.

"Well now I've seen it all". The world's biggest self confessed vegetarian was eating meat. Granted it was a small amount, but it was meat. Above him was a banner saying "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED".

"This just a farewell gift for you, don't expect me to eat it all the time" Beastboy said.

They had their photograph taken underneath it, and Beastboy told one last joke and he helped Cyborg carry his bags and cases down to the T-Car which stood next to his own car. Beastboy's car was an identical version of the T-Car except it was a deep shade of green with purple trim and wheel hubs. Beastboy stood on the roof with Raven and Hermione and watched Cyborg drive away into the distance.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" asked Beastboy.

"You said it yourself; this is the only real home we have ever had. Besides it would be… different to live somewhere else" Raven said.

"As always, your right" Beastboy said.

"Well it's not as if we won't see them anymore" Raven said. "Cyborg left us the T-Ship so we can visit Robin and Starfire when we want" she finished. She was about to say something else when a small voice was heard.

"Dada" is what it sounded like.

"Rae, do you know what that was?" asked Beastboy. "That was Hermione's first word" he said with a great deal of pride.

"I know" Raven said smiling.

"Well, I suppose we better make dinner. Let's keep the mustard away from Star…. Sorry, force of habit" he said as he realised his mistake.

"It's alright Beastboy, I'm going to miss them in the next few weeks" said Raven heading towards the door with Hermione in her arms, Beastboy following.

They went into the common room and were heading into the kitchen when something small and black caught Beastboy's attention. He went over to the table in front of the couch and picked the object up.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

Beastboy handed the object over and Raven stared at it in her hand was Robins mask.

"He's not wearing it because he is not a titan anymore" she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"So Rae, what do we do now?" Beastboy asked.

"Same thing we always do. Defend this city against evil" Raven said.

"But can we do that with just two of us?" he asked her. There had been times when the titans had fought as a four member team when one of them was ill or for another reason.

"I'm certain of it. Most of our enemies have been locked up so anybody who tries to mess with this city will be very easy to take care of" she told him putting Hermione into her highchair.

"Perhaps your right again" Beastboy replied absently.

"BB? Whats wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I just looked at the calander. Tomorrow is the anniversary of when Terra was… injured" he said sadly.

It turned out that a few weeks after he had seen Terra alive she had caught a disease left over from some experiment done by Slade, and had been turned into stone once again.

"You were planning on going to visit her?" Raven asked setting down a plate of baby food for Hermione.

"Maybe. But then again maybe not. I mean even if we find a cure for her, what is there for her to do? It's like you said. everybody we have fought has been locked up – well mostly – it wouldn't be right to bring her back if she had no life to lead" he said sitting down.

"I know what you're thinking" said Raven. "You're thinking we should retire as titans don't you?" she hugged him.

"Yeah" he said scratching his head like he used to do when he was younger.

"Garfield, listen to me. As long as you believe you can defeat somebody, or help make a difference to the world, then you can do it" Raven said trying her best to calm her husbands mind.

Before anything could be said, the alarm went off. It sounded louder due to the fact that there were only three people in the Tower.

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

Beastboy looked at row of screens he had turned back on.

"It's an old friend of ours Control Freak" he said.

"I thought he had been locked up" Raven said very surprised.

"He was released on a good prisoner service deal" Beastboy bitterly.

"Well, let's go get him shall we?" the purple headed teen suggested teleporting Hermione back to her cot in their room. She placed her in a bubble of black energy to keep her safe. "You want to do the honours?" she asked.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Sure. And if we don't get a move on, we will have to fight longer" and Beastboy nodded his head to show he understood.

"Once more unto the breech, dear friends" Beastboy said in place of the normal cry.

"Not what I was expecting, but that will do" Raven noted that Beastboy had quoted Shakespeare.

After setting a few alarms on the doors and entrances to Titans Tower, they headed off to the garage to use Beastboy's new car to get to the incident.

A/N: SHOCK HORROR the titans have split! Well we knew it would have to happen at some point and it seemed right to it at this point in my fanfic. This is because of what will happen in a later chapter. To die hard fans, YES BEASTBOY EATS MEAT! This was an idea that he would have had, eat a very small piece of meat and have a picture taken for Cyborg to laugh about.

I do need your help; do Starfire's people have ships which are armed? I wish to know because of a chapter plot I have coming up where the three are traveling to Tamaran and are held up by pirates.

Anyway, between this Chapter and the next will be a BIG time jump of one year.

My only hope is that you are alright with the way Raven has taken to motherhood.

Clue for Chapter 17? I'll let you have the title.

Chapter 17 - One year on.

Please review,

Robert.


	17. Time Passes

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 17**

**Time Passes**

It took some getting used to the fact that the tower was nearly empty. Beastboy and Raven spent most of the time either at home or dealing with the odd emergency here and there. After living with other people for so long, the place seemed empty. They couldn't bear to store any of the other titans' stuff, so their rooms had been left exactly as they were for when they visited.

One stormy night found Beastboy battling the elements as he tried to return from the shopping mall. He had gone shopping for some new things for Hermione who was starting to walk a little bit now. As he had passed one of the bookshops, he noticed that in the window was a very old looking book. On the front cover was a funny set of symbols. Beastboy passed this store many times, but had never seen it before. Deciding that Raven would like it anyway, he bought it and put it one of his many bags. Eventually he got into the parking space where he had left his car and put the shopping bags in the boot. Stopping only to help a little old lady who was struggling with her own shopping, Beastboy set off back to the tower where Raven and Hermione waited for him.

With his powers, he got all the shopping bags in the tower in one go. He looked around the kitchen but didn't see anyone. The sound of the TV told him that he could find his family in the common room which they now called the living room. As he sat down, he glanced at the screen to see what was being watched. One looked made him roll his eyes – Teletubbies. As much as Beastboy loved the English, he could not understand how this program was made, let alone even how it got any money. Hermione though seemed to love it, and Beastboy and flown over to buy the entire collection for her.

"Glad you're back" Raven said as she snaked an arm round him. "I was beginning to miss you" she finished as she kissed him on the cheek. "Whats in the bag?" she asked as she spied the paper bag.

"It's a book with funny writing on it. I only bought it because I know I've seen it in your collection of spell books and stuff. I bought it so you could tell me what it is" he said and he took the book out of the bag and passed it to Raven.

"This book is very old indeed" she said slowly as she looked at the pages. "I don't understand some of it but it's a book on how to project your mind so that you can speak to people over long distances" she said.

"You mean like telepathy?" Beastboy asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes" Raven said. "And I've just thought of a great way to test it" she said, her face lighting up like a pinball machine giving a free game.

"What?" asked Beastboy.

"Let's try it on Starfire and Robin. We've only talked to them over a voice link. This way, we could organise a visit to them. We can use the T-Ship to get there" Raven said.

"Yeah, that'll be great" Beastboy said.

It was all organised that the three would go to Tamerian the day after Saturday to visit their friends. They had also promised that they would bring some Mustard for Starfire and her people so they could clone it for her. According to Robin the nearest thing to mustard was like eating a sumo wrestler's jockstrap. He had declined to mention how he knew what one tasted like.

The T-Ship sped though space with Beastboy at the controls. Raven had just put Hermione down for a sleep when a huge bang echoed through the entire ship. Beastboy shouted over the intercom to get up to the bridge at once. A swirl of black energy got her their faster then if she had walked.

"Whats going on?" she asked Beastboy.

"I think we're being attacked by space pirates or some sort of group" Beastboy said evading a missile launched at them. A few laser hits knocked out the missile launchers and the ship retreated. However it's two larger cousins still attacked the T-Ship without mercy.

"Your Highness. We have detected weapons fire three sectors away from us" said a uniformed Tamerian as he raced through the door to where Starfire sat with Robin talking.

"Do you know who it is, Trebor?" asked Starfire.

"No, we are unable to get identification from this distance. However, it is most likely that the ship being fired on contains the ones you call Beastboy, Raven and Hermione" replied Trebor.

Robin watched as Starfires face paled. The colour soon returned as she reached the angriest moment he had ever seen her be.

"Call our warriors to action. Alert the fleet that it will depart immediately to render assistance" She ordered.

"It shall be done, Your Highness" Trebor replied. "There is a problem though" he said hesitating.

"What is that?" asked Robin.

"We have no admiral to lead them, sir" Trebor said.

"That does not matter" Starfire said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked Starfire.

"I will lead them myself" Starfire said as she flew out the door and through corridors. It forced Robin to have to run just to keep pace. A vast fleet of twenty or thirty ships took off and headed in the direction of the shooting.

Beastboy had disabled one the other ships engines but the weapons still worked. The T-Ship had suffered multiple hull breaches on different decks. Raven had teleported Hermione up to the bridge to be with them. Even with the strength of the T-Ship Beastboy knew that the battle was lost. He had tried to surrender and offer terms of himself as a hostage, if they let Raven and Hermione go. That had been met with more fire. New alarms to accompany those already sounding started going off. On his screens a vast fleet of ships sped towards them from the readings, they all had their weapons on full power. The lead ship took position right in front of them. At the little distance there was there was no doubt that the ship would miss. Beastboy stood up out of the seat and held Raven and Hermione to him. To spare her last moments alive anymore he turned her away from the windows.

"Don't look Raven" he said as he closed his eyes.

Several bangs could be heard and felt, though strangely enough the three were still alive. Beastboy and Raven looked at the few scanners that still worked and laughed out in joy. The new ships had come to save them. A familiar face appeared on one screen.

"Friends, are you undamaged?" asked Starfire.

Fir the first time, Raven noticed a massive cut on Beastboy's head.

"Beastboy has got a head wound. Nothing I can't take care of though" she said. A new alarm went off and this time it was partnered with a flashing red light.

"We do seem to be a little bit short of oxygen though" she said. "We have about three hours left".

"My ship will dock with you in five minutes. Get ready to leave the ship. I will give orders for it to be towed back with us" Starfire said, and with that she disappeared.

They gathered at the airlock for Starfires ship to be docked. They prepared themselves for the hugs and Raven fixed the cut in Beastboy's head. A soft pop later the airlock door opened revealing Starfire, Robin and a number of Tamerians. Starfire hugged each one of the three paying care that she didn't hug Beastboy too much.

"Friends it is so glorious to see you again" Starfire said floating up and down.

"Thanks Star. We can't begin to say how grateful we are to you and your people for saving us" Raven said to Starfire as the smiling alien held Hermione.

"There is one way you could thank me" Starfire said putting a most serious look on her face.

"Whats that?" asked Beastboy quizzically.

"Did you bring the mustard?" asked Starfire grinning again.

"Yeah we did" Raven said. She looked at the damage report displayed on the screen. "It is in the one hold that didn't get breached" she told her.

"That is good news" Starfire said. She turned to the group of Tamerians behind her and started to speak in her own language. When she had finished, she turned to Beastboy and Raven and translated what she had said. "I gave the orders to tow the ship back to Tamaran. My crew will come aboard and do the fixing. We will go board my ship so you can relax" she said walking now towards the door.

"Starfire? I'll stay here to get the mustard" Robin said. He turned to the nearest Tamaran. "Get two men, and follow me" he ordered and the man saluted Robin and went off. The airlock door closed cutting off their view.

"So, Robin get a job in your army?" asked Beastboy.

"In a way" answered Starfire leading into a large set of quarters. "After I returned to my people, I made Robin into a General to repay him for the trust he placed in me." Starfire said.

They made their way further into the quarters where the main colour was pink. It was not the eye burning pink they were used to, but a paler shade of pink. Tapestries hung off the walls and rugs lay on the floor. Chairs and what appeared to be sofas dotted the room. A slightly open door gave Beastboy and Raven a glimpse of what they took to be Starfire's bedroom.

Starfire told them to sit and relax. She spoke a few words into a phone and a few moments later a Tamaran appeared carrying a try of drinks. Beastboy and Raven were surprised to discover it was tea or at least the very nearest thing to it. They talked about what had happened since they had last talked over a voice link. For Beastboy and Raven it was just the same news they normally got before the Titans split, while for Starfire it was the fact that she had been proven to be the best queen that Tamaran ever had. After a while Robin came in and told them that the mustard had been taken aboard and placed under armed guard just in case anything should happen. He also said that quarters had been prepared for Beastboy, Raven and Hermione and that their baggage had been taken there.

Feeling sleep upon them after such an eventful day, they left with Robin towards their quarters. Before they left, Beastboy and Raven executed a perfect bow and courtesy respectively to Starfire who simply giggled and told them to go and sleep.

Their quarters were about half as big as Starfire's. Robin said that these were visitors quarters. He bid them a good night after telling them that they would reach Tamaran about mid morning the next day. Beastboy took Hermione from Raven so she could get a change of nappy and a bottle out. When she was done Beastboy placed Hermione into her cot which had been brought aboard with the rest of their stuff. She fell asleep before they had a chance to count to ten. Beastboy and Raven fell onto a bed which had covers made out of silk-like material. Raven had her eyes shut when she felt a hand move slowly up her side joined soon by another hand. She opened her eyes to see Beastboy leaning over to kiss her on the lips. She knew what he was going to ask, and she held up a hand.

"Rave? If you don't want to do it, then tell me. I won't be angry" Beastboy said allowing his arms to retreat from Raven's sides.

"No it's not that. I was just going to put up a shield over Hermione's cot. This isn't something she should see at her age" Raven said and a few muttered words later, a black wall appeared next to the cot. "Now, where were you?" asked Raven. She took hold of Beastboy and kissed him deeply. There was a moments battle then Beastboy's mouth surrendered and allowed Raven access to his tongue. They made love tenderly until exhausted, they slept under the stars dreaming of what the next day would bring.

A/N: Alright another chapter. Just want to say that this chapter took a little bit longer then normal because I am working on another story. However, the good news is that after 6 weeks of living in my new house, I'm finally getting internet installed Tuesday! This means that I'll be able to keep in touch with my subscribers more. If any of you want to contact me after Tuesday – on MSN/Windows Live Messenger – then here is my address: , I can be found on there most nights but be aware that as I live in Britain (UK) I'm in a different time zone for most of you.

While using the computer at college, I have been inundated by _ONE_ PM asking for another Nevermore scene. So the next chapter will involve our favourite family going to Nevermore and chatting to our favourite emotions which will make people happy. Before people ask – yes – Hermione will join them.

I won't give much away on the next chapter, except for this. You will love the last line!!

In response to what people have been asking me in PM's about the length of the fanfic, I think I will wrap it up in around Chapter 20. As a reward for all my subscribers all of you will appear in the final chapter if you give me your real first names.

Before I forget, it has been pointed out that Chapter 12 is missing the second half of itself. I have tried deleting and replacing the chapter, but with no effect. So give me your addresses and I'll email you the chapter.

Well must go and get Chapter 18 started;

Bye

Robert.


	18. A Quick Trip to Nevermore

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 18**

**A Quick Trip to Nevermore.**

Beastboy was the first to wake up. He turned and looked at the sleeping figure if Raven under the covers. His animal senses told him that Hermione was asleep too. He noticed that the wall which Raven had conjured up had disappeared. He got up and looked round the room searching for a shower. He pushed open one door and saw that it opened into a large bathroom. It had a shower at one end, and Beastboy took the time to step under it and feel the warm water massage his muscles. He wrapped himself in a towel when he was done, and went back into the main room.

He opened one of the bags that they had brought with them when they had packed for the trip, and pulled out an old Titans uniform and Beastboy didn't understand how it got in there. He put it aside and found a pair of black jeans with a dark green shirt. He also retrieved a dark green jumper and put that on as well. As much as he didn't want to offend Starfire, but he found the temperature little bit too cold. Yawning told him that Raven had woken up and looking back towards the bed, saw she was on her way towards the shower. Hermione had also woken up and Beastboy took care of her needs while Raven had a shower. He decided to take his daughter for a walk. Beastboy picked her up in his arms, and went out into the corridor. He stopped a passing crew member and asked if there was a garden or some sort of observation deck. There was and the crew member gave directions. Beastboy thanked him and headed off in the direction of the viewing room.

Raven found him stood there holding Hermione in his arms next to a viewing port looking out at the stars. Tamaran was visible in the distance growing larger as the fleet approached what for them was home. They could feel the ship slowing down as it prepared to dock.

"So there you are" Raven said as she moved to stand next to her husband.

"Yeah. I thought Hermione might like to see the view from here" he said.

"I've been thinking about something" Beastboy said.

"Really? What about Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"Well I was thinking of dropping the name Beastboy. I was thinking of using my real name for now" Beastboy said.

"Well I always thought Garfield sounded better then Beastboy anyway" Raven said taking Hermione from Garfield and putting her on the floor in such a way so she could stand on her own feet.

"Beastboy and Raven. We will shortly be docking at the space station before we take a shuttle down to the planet. Will you join us on the bridge please" came Robin's voice over a comm system.

They walked at a speed that Hermione could manage towards the bridge. They had to ask directions from the crew who seemed happy to help. Robin and Starfire were already there and waiting for them.

"Friends, we are approaching my home planet. Are you ready to take the shuttle down to the surface?" asked Starfire.

"Sure, you just give the word" Beastboy said. "What about the T-Ship? How are the repairs going on?" he asked.

"Well life support is working again as are the navigation controls. Scanners are mostly out, but we managed to get one set working. The weapons and shields are blown until we can do a proper repair on them. Once we get things sorted, we'll do an overhaul on the ship. Why do you ask?" Robin enquired.

"Well we wondered if we could fly it down ourselves" Raven said holding Hermione's hand. Hermione was looking around the bridge at all the lights and hearing the sounds of various stations and displays.

Robin and Starfire smiled and in a few moments the five were on the bridge of the T-Ship. Hermione was placed in the chair at the Weapons station were she couldn't do any harm. Robin took the Engineering station; Raven took Life Support while Garfield took Navigation. Starfire stood in the middle of the bridge not knowing what to do. Garfield thought about something. It slightly bothered him and so he asked Robin.

"Will we get into trouble for this?" he asked worried.

"What? With their queen, a full general and three visiting dignitaries on board. I don't think so" Robin said looking up from the rows of switches. He had spent a few minutes getting familiar with the controls as it had been months since he had last been on board.

"That's good news" Garfield said. He looked over his shoulder at Starfire who was tickling Hermione. "Starfire? You want to take the centre seat? Its only fair I mean after all, you are the leader of your planet" he said offering the chair in the middle of the bridge.

"Thank you friend Beastboy" Starfire said and sat down.

"Oh Star? Robin? I've dropped the name Beastboy until I can come up with a new name to use as a codename" Garfield said.

"It suits you" Robin said and Starfire nodded her agreement.

"Thanks. So Your Highness, are you ready to go?" he asked Starfire.

"Yes" she replied.

"The flagship has released the towing beams. Ok, lets get this show on the road. Let's have an aye or nay to all the systems" Garfield said.

"Tell this doesn't sound like something from Star Trek" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"So what if it does? It's the best we're going to get to the real thing" Garfield said grinning. "Anyway, Engineering?" he asked.

"Engineering, aye" Robin answered.

"Life Support?" Garfield asked next.

"Life Support, aye" Raven said grimacing. When they got back to the tower, she was going to have to find Garfield's collection of Star Trek DVDs.

"Navigation checks out. We'll skip the weapons. Right then, Starfire? We are ready whenever you give the word" Garfield said formally, after all he was addressing a head of state.

Starfire raised a communicator to her face and spoke a few words of Tamerian into it. The ships ahead parted to give them a clear path.

"Take us down" said Starfire sitting down in the centre chair.

Beastboy shared a grin with Raven and Robin and turned to his console. He guided the ship down so finely he could have been doing it for years. They descended through the atmosphere and broke the cloud level to reveal a beautiful landscape below them. Even at this height Garfield and Raven could see the size of the palace. It dwarfed many of the buildings around it. It all seemed to be going all right until the nose of the T-Ship pitched down slightly. Garfield worked at the controls franticly trying to regain control. Raven raised an eyebrow at Robin, both of them thinking the same thing. Starfire however was unconcerned.

"Raven can you use your powers to bring us down safely?" she asked not knowing she was holding on the chair arms a little tighter then she had been before.

"Starfire, I can't do anything of this size. The biggest I can do are large trees or something similar" Raven said. She had crossed the bridge to the Weapons Station where Hermione was. Raven guessed correctly that if the ship was going to crash, then Life Support was the least of their problems. Robin was working at the Engineering Station with Garfield trying to regain control. The two of them moved their hands so fast that they could have been playing a video game.

"Try re-routeing the control interface through the secondary processors" Robin said.

"Right" said Garfield. He flicked switches and pressed buttons. Slowly the ship brought the nose up and back into level flight.

"Thank goodness it worked. If it hadn't worked, then I would have teleported us all off to safety" Raven said.

"The crew from Starfire's ship can not have done such a good job as we thought. It's not their fault though, they don't normally repair the T-Ship after all" Robin said looking at all the displays at his station.

"Well next time get them to read the manual. Starfire can have it translated" Garfield said.

"Garfield? Perhaps it would be the best if was to do the landing now" Starfire said. She looked where her hands had been and noticed that she had left two dints in the metal arms.

"Yes Gar that would be a most excellent idea" Raven said.

"Yeah I agree too" Garfield said. He engaged the landing systems and brought the ship down slowly in case of another mishap.

The ship landed in front of the Palace where a guard was arranged. While Garfield was shutting down most of the systems, Raven looked out the window to see if she saw anybody she knew from the last time they had visited Tamaran. She was about to turn away when she actually did see somebody she knew. At the front of the lines of people waiting to greet Starfire back was a large person that she knew was called Klorban. He had been the one who had brought the news that Starfire was to marry.

They gathered in one of the Cargo holds. Though it had suffered a breach in the hull, it had been patched up enough for the systems to be repaired. Garfield opened the hatch opened and stairs appeared from the bottom of the hatchway. Starfire was the first to descend. The guard saluted as she passed the lines. Robin was next followed by Garfield, Raven and Hermione who was walking. They went into a massive hall where long tables had been set up. Clearly Starfire had ordered a banquet to be held in honour of her friends.

They sat down at the top table and after a muttering which Garfield and Raven took for a blessing started to eat. The cooks had known about Garfield as a most of the food had a vegetarian option. Hermione was given a small portion of everything so she could get used to it all. Garfield started to talk to the Klorban.

"Excuse me sir, but what is your name in English?" he asked.

"In you language it would be … Alfred" Klorban replied. "I prefer to be called by my un-translated name. I attend to my queens needs and bring her food and drink when she requests it to be brought" Klorban explained his job.

"You mean you're a sort of butler?" asked Raven.

Klorban flicked his eyes towards Robin and then back again.

"If I understand the term correctly, yes that is correct" he replied and turned back to his food.

Something black was flying over the heads of the guests. It appeared to be a Bat but on closer inspection, it was Silkie.

"Starfire? What happened to Silkie?" asked Raven.

"When we came back here, he started to grow wings because of the change of pressure here" Starfire explained sounding as if it was the most natural thing in all the world or universe.

They continued with the feast until Garfield and Raven said they were full and wanted to go and rest. Starfire gave orders that they were to be taken to Backfire's old room. It had been redecorated after she had been banished from the planet forever.

Their things had already been taken from Starfire's ship and the T-Ship. In one corner was a small bed carved out of an ornate kind of wood. Ravens mirror lay on the top of a dresser top wrapped in a cloth. Robin or Starfire had told the movers to not touch it with their bare hands. Raven picked it up by the handle and looked at it then at Garfield. He nodded to show he understood the unasked question.

"Why not go to Nevermore? Believe it or not, I actually like going there" he said.

"Okay grab my hand. I'll just put some barriers over Hermione" Raven said.

"I was thinking of taking her with us. We've shown her to everybody we know except for your emotions. I mean they have seen and heard it all in that library thing in your mind, but it's a different thing to see her" Garfield said logically.

Raven weighed up the pros and cons of the idea. The pros won she picked up Hermione, stood her on the floor and held her hand.

"We're going on an adventure Hermione. Would you like that?" she asked her. Raven thought it had sounded a bit of a bad way to speak to a child, but then again she had never looked after toddlers before. This whole child rising thing was still new to her.

Hermione though young and could not speak yet, laughed and Raven took that as a yes. Garfield finished writing a note to whoever would come in their quarters to explain where they had gone.

A flash of black and white light later and the three had disappeared from their room and reappeared in Nevermore. No emotions were near, but Garfield and Raven could hear Happy. They walked in the direction of the laughing and found Happy playing a game with Knowledge. It looked like the two emotions were playing Poker. It was the one game that Knowledge did not always win at.

"RAE RAE! BEASTBOY! YOU'RE BACK WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" clearly Happy was glad to see them.

"Hello Raven. It is most agreeable to see you again. Beastboy welcome back to Nevermore. I'm glad it is under much better circumstances then before" Knowledge said.

"Yeah thanks Knowledge. There's something you should know. I'm not calling myself Beastboy anymore; I'm using my real name – Garfield" he said to both the emotions.

"And who are you?" asked Happy looking at Hermione

"Ah yes. Happy. Knowledge. Meet … our daughter" Raven said blushing.

"Daughter?" asked happy and Knowledge at the same time.

"Well she isn't our daughter as such. She was very sick and then her parents died, making her an orphan. Garfield adopted her in the middle of the night without telling me. But when I saw her the next morning, I couldn't help but say yes and sign the papers. So she lives with us back at the tower and we're a family now" Raven said hugging Hermione close.

"So, what's her name?" asked Happy.

"Hermione Hope Logan" Garfield said.

"That's a great name" Happy said.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Knowledge.

"Well we just thought a visit would be great. So everybody else could see Hermione. Well everyone except Rage of course" Raven said.

"All the emotions except one are at the normal place" Knowledge told the pair.

"Rage?" Garfield hazarded a guess.

"Of course. Who else … silly" Happy said holding Hermione on her shoulders. She took the child round the stones nearby and gave her a piggy back ride.

"Happy? Are you coming here? We going off to see the others now" Raven called.

Happy sighed. She had been having fun with Hermione, but she knew that she would have to give her back. Still she went over and put Hermione back down next to Garfield. In no time at all, the small group had found the other emotions. They all had a turn at holding Hermione even Anger which was a surprise to Raven.

However their visit was a short one. They had to go and meet Starfire and Robin near the great hall. The two had promised them a tour of the city and surrounding countryside. After bidding the emotions of Raven farewell, the three reappeared in the room in the exact same spot they left from. A little quick shower each and a change of clothes amongst other things, the three found Starfire and Robin waiting for them as well as a few guards. The sightseeing took most of the day. Garfield noticed that Raven looked slightly sick during some of the trip. After yet another feast Garfield, Raven and Hermione went back to their room where they feel asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows.

Garfield woke up the next day to the fact that Raven was not in bed with him. He sat up and saw that she wasn't in the shower or waking up Hermione who was still in her bed. He quickly got up and dressed after a very fast shower. After getting Hermione up and dressed, the two went down the corridor with Garfield carrying Hermione in his arms. They found Starfire's head floating out of an air vent shaft.

"Starfire? What are you doing in there?" Garfield asked.

"Trying to escape my personal guards. They keep surrounding me all the time. It is most tiresome not having the freedom to do some things I want to" Starfire said climbing out of the vent. "Where is Raven?" she asked after seeing that Raven was not with them.

"I don't know. I thought she was with you, but if she's not then where could she be?" wondered Garfield.

"I do not know friend. Lets us go to Robin's room; he might know where Raven has gone to" Starfire said as she led Garfield and Hermione down some corridors.

"I'm sorry you three, but I don't have an idea where Raven is. It's not like her to just go off with out leaving a note or something" Robin said after he had been told about the missing teen.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. When it was opened, Raven stepped into the room. She made a bee-line for Garfield and hugged him tightly.

"Raven where have you been? I was worried solid that you had got hurt and lost" Garfield said.

"I'm sorry Gar. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I visited the doctor here" she said pulling away from him.

"Are you ill?" asked Garfield, Starfire and Robin simultaneously.

"No. I'm not ill. Actually, I'm glad we are all here because I have something to say" Raven said.

"What is it?" asked Garfield concerned that Raven was hiding something.

Raven took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how Garfield was going to take this.

A/N:

Thank you to all my subscribers and reviews. All your really nice comments have made me cry. As a kid I was always the one that was made un-popular at school and made to feel unwanted. But now I keep getting new people signing up to the fanfic and my old regulars say that this is one best Teen Titans fanfics they have ever read. You make me feel so wanted and loved. Examples of comments include:

_WOOOOOW this fanfic is great._

_Can't wait for the next chapter._

_You're a great author. Keep the work coming._

_You are one of the best authors I have read from._

I just can't believe that my fanfic is really this good. It only started because of an idea I had while watching rain fall on my windows. Now it has grown into something that has brought joy and happiness to you all. I suspect that you are passing on my name to your friends and others.

Thank You.

Main A/N:

I hope you liked the little bit of terror I gave there at the beginning of the chapter!

A little trip back to Nevermore in this chapter. Sadly there are no plans to include another full Nevermore chapter. Sorry!

Some of you are guessing what Raven will say to them all esp. Garfield.

Though I am a fan of Star Trek as much as Garfield, I guessed that Raven was not. That's why I added these two lines:

_Let's have an aye or nay to all the systems" Garfield said._

"_Tell this doesn't sound like something from Star Trek" Raven said rolling her eyes._

Hope you like them as much as the fanfic itself.

Also some of my truly loyal and oldest subscribers liked the moment where Starfire was found in the air vent shaft because she was hiding from her own personal guards.

Well Chapter 19 will be done over the next week.

Regards;

Robert


	19. Adding to the family

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 19**

**Adding to the family.**

"I'm pregnant" Raven said looking straight into Garfield's eyes.

"We're going to have a baby?" asked Garfield slowly.

"Yes we are. Well I'm the one having the baby, but yeah, we're having a baby" Raven said hugging Garfield again.

"Oh my god. Raven I don't believe it, congratulations" Robin said giving Raven a kiss. "Garfield, you too" he said hugging the changeling.

"Thanks" Garfield said.

"Friends, this is a most joyous piece of news. We must make a feast in honour of your expectation" Starfire said hugging Raven.

"Erm… Star? I don't think that's a good idea." Robin said carefully. "We don't want to get Raven ill, do we?" he finished.

"In case she eats something from this planet which she's allergic too" Garfield said picking up where Robin was going.

"I understand" Starfire said. "I must go now and get an umbrella" and floated towards the door.

Garfield knew exactly what she meant.

"Starfire, babies don't fall like rain does. Baby Shower means that you give gifts to the parents for the baby" he said smiling.

They stayed for another week until their visit was over. The T-Ship was fully repaired and was ready to take the three back to Earth and home. As they came out of the palace and down towards the waiting T-Ship; Garfield and Raven could see a line of palace guards on each side of the walkway. At the end of a long red carpet, stood Starfire. Robin was stood behind and to one side of her. The three slowly made their way down the carpet until they got to Starfire. She was dressed in a massive red cloak type of robe with a white fur edging on the collar. In one hand she held a sword which glinted and glimmered in the bright sunlight.

"Friends, before you leave I wish to present you with something" Starfire said. She started to speak in her own language and Garfield and Hermione couldn't understand what was said until Starfire asked Garfield to step forward. He had a vague idea of what was going to happen so he knelt on one knee. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin move to stand behind him.

"Garfield Logan, in recognition of your bravery in defending yourself, your family and your ship against overwhelming odds of space pirates, we award you the Medal of Honour. Garfield, in recognition of your services to the Queen of this planet in protecting her, the royal council is honoured to award you the rank of General of our army and space fleet" as she spoke she tapped Garfield several times on each shoulder. Of course he didn't understand any of it, but the fact that Robin was whispering a translation of the speech was a big help. A medal was pinned to his shirt and Robin told him to stand to one side.

Robin motioned Raven to step forward. The same little speech at the beginning was said, and then Starfire held the sword aloft again.

"Raven Logan, in recognition of your bravery in defending yourself, your family and your ship against overwhelming odds of space pirates, we award you the Medal of Honour. Raven, in recognition of your services to the Queen of this planet in protecting her, the royal council is honoured to award you the rank of General of our army and space fleet" Starfire tapped Ravens shoulders with the sword a medal was pinned to Ravens shirt.

They expected it to be over, but Starfire called for Hermione to step forward. Hermione stumbled across the carpet holding Raven's hand.

"Hermione Logan, for brining hope and love to people in dark times, we award you with the Medal of Stars" Starfire said. A small knife, like a butter knife was passed into Starfires hands and she tapped Hermione gently on the shoulders. She gently pinned her medal onto her jacket.

After more hugs and kisses it was time to leave. The T-Ship gently took off and headed out of the atmosphere. Looking at the navigation screen Garfield noticed thirty or forty blips. He looked down to see a piece of paper taped to the side of the screen. He opened it and saw a message written in Robin's handwriting.

_Garfield, Raven, Hermione,_

_We thought you could use the escort back_

_Robin and Queen Starfire_

He chuckled as he passed the note to Raven who smiled. She looked down at the scanner readings and saw that the Tamerian ships had all their weapons fully powered and activated. Clearly Starfire and Robin were not taking chances. The ships on either side were not the same cruisers that they had seen before. These were big battleships, each being 500 meters long. Out of the thirty or forty ships, only two had their names displaying: _Invincible _and _Illustrious_.

The flight back was an un-eventful three days. After exchanging pleasantries with the lead ships, Garfield headed the ship back down towards Titans Tower. On the scanners, their escort turned round and headed home. Garfield brought the T-Ship into the landing bay and disengaged the engines. A quick flick of energy from Raven, and they were back in their room. Raven put Hermione in her playpen with a lot of toys, while Garfield put various cases into cupboards.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Garfield.

"I was thinking Pizza" replied Raven.

"Great. What topping?" he enquired.

"What about a cheese, tomato and mushroom one?" Raven said unpacking some of the cases.

"Good idea. What about Hermione?" Garfield asked heading towards the door.

"Mmmm. Get her a kid's meal; she should be able to handle that. Thank Azar I'm a superhero" Raven said.

"Whys that?" Garfield asked picking up his wallet.

"Well cleaning up the mess is going to be easy" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"That's a good point. I'll be back soon" Garfield said. A few moments later, a green Pterodactyl flew across the bay.

Raven sat on the bed and sighed. She was glad that Garfield had taken the news so well. If Hermione was something to go by, then he'd make a great father she reasoned to herself. What she hadn't told Garfield was that she had bought some other books. These dealt with mothers to be and what could be expected. Two things she did know about was the pain and the mood swings. Raven decided that the best way to deal with the mood swings was to start meditating again. She had stopped after she had gained control of her emotions, but decided that it might be for the best if she started until their baby was born.

She was concerned she wouldn't bond with the child. Her own mother had been more concerned in trying to herself and Raven alive. Though her mother said she loved her, Raven suspected she couldn't bear the shame of having given birth to a child seeded by rape. Being raped was bad enough, but being raped by a demon was more terrible then Raven could ever imagine. She had told Garfield about the fact she was a rape child one night before the titans had split. It had been a stormy night when she and Garfield had been watching a film after much convincing by the changeling. They hadn't known what the film was called, but towards the end of the film had been when the main woman in the film had rejected her own daughter because of the fact she had been born due to rape. Raven had started violently shaking and Garfield had turned off the TV straight away. He asked her what was wrong and she had broken down and told him everything.

"You know how I said I had issues with my father? Well the fact is that he raped my mother. She said she loved me even because of that, but I always knew she hated me because of it. I could fee all the hate even by some of the monks, that's why I have to keep control of my emotions" Raven said while burying her face into Garfield's shoulder unaware of the smashing of objects around them. He just sat there trying to comfort Raven, his jaw hanging down in complete and total shock. Never before had he felt such anger. Not at The Doom Patrol, at Slade or anybody.

"Well it's a good thing that Trigon is dead" Garfield said holding Raven to him and feeling her every shudder as she cried.

"Why?" Raven had sniffed through tears.

"Because whatever might have happened to me, I'd have killed that bastard. Even if I had to go to the ends of the universe. Nobody messes with my friends" he had said holding her tightly. That had led to the night when he had come back from the cinema and she had to ask him to help her and consequently the start of their relationship.

Soft footsteps behind her made her turn around. Garfield was putting the pizza box on the table along with a small square one.

"Never fear, dinners here" sang Garfield merrily.

Raven teleported to the kitchen to get some plates, knifes and forks and returned a moment later. Garfield had just finished putting Hermione into her highchair. He opened the kid's meal and pulled out the contents. He put chicken nuggets and chips on a plate. He put the orange flavoured drink in a beaker because Hermione was able to keep hold of a cup yet. Garfield and Raven tucked into their pizza while watching a film.

"Gar? Are you really happy that we're having a baby?" Raven asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I just wonder if we are having a boy or a girl" Garfield said.

"I don't know myself" Raven said back.

"Well as long as they're healthy, it doesn't matter" Garfield said clearing away his pizza.

"I guess you're right" Raven said getting up herself.

"And you know it baby" Garfield said leaning over and giving Raven a kiss on the cheek. He got a little bit of hair in the way when he did. Whilst visiting Starfire and Robin, she had let it grow a bit. It was still very short though. Hermione had finished eating as well, or at least had stopped eating and had now started to throw some of it around the room.

"No you don't, you tiny terror" Garfield said as he took away the remains of her meal.

A flick of Raven's hand and the mess was cleared. Raven looked at the clock and decided that it was time for Hermione to go to bed. She put her in some Pyjamas and put her in her own bed. It was the same one that she had slept in while on Tamaran as Hermione it seemed, had become attached to it. Starfire when she heard of the crying had decreed that it should be loaded into the T-Ship. Her head had hardly touched the pillow before Hermione was asleep.

"Hey Raven? Can we go and stand on the roof for a bit?" asked Garfield.

"Why?" Raven enquired.

"I want to see the stars" he replied.

Raven was going to say that he had seen enough stars to and from Tamaran but decided against it. They travelled up in the lift to the roof. Sat on the top of a vent cover was a CD player. Garfield went over and pressed the play button and the sounds of "I've Had The Time Of My Life" floated over the roof.

"Madam, may I have this dance?" Garfield asked bowing.

"You may" Raven replied taking hold of Garfield's hand.

They danced for sometime until they grew tired. They looked over the bay holding hands.

"Garfield? Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean we've not been married long, and we're already having our first child" Raven asked.

"Of course we are" Garfield said. "We have more experiences and had more life changing things then any body else our age. We're both mature enough, besides if anybody has a problem with us then we can show them Hermione" Garfield said.

Months passed, with Raven's baby bump showing. Garfield had asked if the Titans East could deal with any problems as he was taking the time off to care for Raven and Hermione. The getting to Jump City was no problem as though Ravens powers diminished while she was expecting, she could still use teleport. Winter had come with Hermione's first Christmas. All of Titans East had joined them bar one. Aqualad had refused to join them stating the fact that Raven was going to be there. According to Cyborg, Aqualad had slagged off Raven so much that he had lucky Garfield wasn't there. In fact, the prince of Atlantis had announced his decision to leave Titans East, handing over the badge he had been given by Robin, to Cyborg. He did promise that he would remain at Titans East Tower in case any problem arose in Steel City until they returned from Jump City. The other titans had been fine with that as none of the titans had been on good speaking terms with Aqualad since that incident at Halloween.

Hermione had been fascinated with all the gifts. The Titans east had brought her a huge pile of teddy bears and other toys. She kept playing with them all morning until they had lunch. Roasts and sweet meats filled tables. Garfield of course had some vegetarian turkey. They all drank wine and mulled mead. The mead had taken Garfield weeks to search out and in the end he had to have it shipped over from England, and it certainly made a change from eggnog which they normally had.

They watched all the classic films while members of Titans East took turns at manning the ovens and cooker for Christmas tea. It was the same as the lunch except there was much much more. After clearing up and washing and drying the plates, they sat down wondering what to do. Garfield had been looking across the bay at the snow covered city.

"Hey guys… and girls" he said when looking at Bumblebee and Jinx, "Who wants to go for a ride in the snow?" he asked.

"Gar, your car can only take people and the T-Car can carry five as well. But there's nine of us so we won't fit in one car. Plus all the buses have stopped for the holiday" Cyborg said full up from food.

"Yeah, the _regular_ buses aren't working. But my bus is!" Garfield said and taking Raven and Hermione in each hand, he led the way towards the garage. They had a great time running round in Garfield's Routemaster eventually ending up on the hillside just outside the City limits. Raven and Hermione sat on the top deck and watched as a snowball fight ensued.

That had been four months ago, and now Raven had a quite visible bump. She didn't have the mood swings as bad as she had expected, but what Raven got badly was the obsessive eating. She would eat chocolate and pickles all day long, so as a consequence she had put on a little bit more weight. One day she was lying down on her bed, totally tired out. Garfield had just got back after picking up Hermione from her play group. She had been feeling a bit funny all day and had decided to go for a lie down. She had just gone to sleep when she was woken up by the sound of running water. Strangely enough, it was down between her legs.

"Shit" Raven muttered to herself. "GARFIELD! GET YOUR SCRAWNY GREEN ARSE HERE NOW" she shouted at the top of her voice.

Seconds later Garfield came racing into their room and vaulted over to the bed.

"Whats…..oh" he said as he saw the problem.

"My waters have broken" Raven said unnecessarily.

Garfield rang for an ambulance while he got the bag ready. This bag had everything that might be needed for a woman going through labour, but he wasn't exactly sure what it contained. He got onto Titans East and asked Cyborg to come and look after Hermione. He told Cyborg that he had sent the T-Ship to collect him. A bit of overkill, but it would get Cyborg here pretty fast. In fact the metal teen got there at the same time as the ambulance. After leaving a few instructions for Cyborg , Garfield climbed into the ambulance after Raven and the ambulance took them to the hospital.

Raven had been taken into the delivery room while they asked Garfield to wait outside. He paced the waiting room, paced the walls and paced the ceiling. He tried reading the magazines looking out the window and in a last act of desperation, tried counting the stitches in the seats. Suddenly a loud wailing noise similar to that used in ships horns went through the walls and down into the waiting room. A nurse came in.

"Mr Logan? Raven is waiting for you" she said smiling and gave way to the form of a cheetah as it sped down the long corridor.

He transformed into his normal self as he passed through the doors. Raven was lying in a bed holding a bundle. He stared in wonder and amazement as he peered at his first child.

"Raven? You did it. I'm so proud of you" Garfield said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Actually about that, look over there" Raven said tiredly pointing next to her.

Garfield looked and saw another baby inside a baby bed.

"Twins? We've had twins?" he asked not believing his eyes.

"Yeah, we had twins. Or rather I had twins" Raven said with a ghost of a smile on her face. "One boy and one girl".

"Wow" the changeling said.

"Yeah. You want to hold him?" asked Raven.

"Why?" enquired Garfield.

"Because I'd really rather go to sleep now" and as soon as she had passed him his new son, she fell asleep.

A/N: FINALLY! Raven and Garfield have a baby. All together: Awwww so sweeeet! Well I know there was a bit of a time jump between parts of this chapter but it's because I'm rushing this for you lot to read.

I spent a lot of time debating the scene where Raven spills the stuff on what her real issues with her father were. I under stand how rape feels to woman (and men), as I had a friend who was raped. I understand that some people can feel rejected or reject children who have been raped and so it made sense that Raven would feel these emotions. If it upsets people it is not my intension to do so, and I apologise for that.

Good news for Aquajerk haters – HES GONE. I know that a lot of Aqualad haters will like his decision to quit, but it makes sense. For him to quit now puts him in a better position to threaten our favourite family.

Chapters 20 and 21 will deal with the new additions to the family, and I'll let you – my loyal and faithful fanfic readers – to name the boy and girl.

Chapters 22 and 23 will deal with Aquajerk and a plan for getting revenge on Beastboy. In these two chapters, a massive tragedy will strike one of the family but I'm not saying who.

I hope you like the chapter 5 alto version I added on Thursday/Friday depending on where you live.

A Big Shout to xxx who lives not far away from me in Barnsley. Nice to know there's another Yorkshire tyke on here!

Regards

Robert


	20. Parenthood and Shocks

Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Intimate Relationships**

**Chapter 20**

**Parenthood and Shock**

It was three days before they allowed Raven to go home to the tower. During this time, Cyborg and Garfield had been busy looking after Hermione, converting Terra's old room into a room for Hermione and also buying some new baby things as Hermione's were old, though some of her stuff was still good. Starfire and Robin had congratulated the couple and told them that they would visit as soon as they could get away from some trade agreements. It had nothing to do with Tamaran but Starfire was being a mediator between the Planet Marvel and the Planet D'Cee. Cyborg had gone back to Titans East where he discovered that Aqualad had been seen in Steel City, though none of the titan's east team spoke to him.

They stayed inside the tower for a while, with Garfield only going out to either get a takeout or to deal with emergencies. Raven's fears about not bonding proved to be unfounded as she loved and cherished all three of her children with equal love and care. All in all, the couple felt like nothing could change the way they felt. Hermione in her own way was helping, or at least trying to help out. After the kids were in bed, Garfield and Raven had talked about their future as titans. Over the last couple of months every one of their enemies had been captured and locked up.

"You know what?" asked Garfield.

"What?" asked Raven.

"I think its time we should retire as titans" he replied.

"I've been thinking the same thing. I reckon that the city doesn't need two sets of titans here anymore. Titans east can take over here, though we can still help out if it's anything serious" Raven said. She looked out of the window. "What will we do for money?" she asked.

"Raven, we've still got my money in the bank. Besides I was planning on getting a job anyway" Garfield said taking Raven's hand in his own.

"I know it's for the best it just seems wrong to do it, that's all" Raven said putting her head on Garfield's shoulders.

"Rae, after all we've done for the city don't you think we deserve this? I mean we have saved it from destruction more times then I care to remember" he said kissing the top of her head.

Garfield drove to Steel City to tell Titans East their decision. Bumblebee wasn't entirely happy about taking on the extra work, but Cyborg and Garfield said that if it wasn't for them, they wouldn't be Titans in the first place and she backed down. Garfield also said that if any trouble happened in Jump, then Raven would teleport Titans East to the spot. After that, it had been a simple matter of transferring the reasonability of Jump City to Titans East. Garfield drove back with a heavy heart. The next emergency would be the first that he or Raven would not attend.

"How did it go?" asked Raven as she set the table for dinner.

"Don't ask" replied Garfield as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"That bad then? Don't worry about it, Bumblebee always is arrogant" Raven said setting down a large meatloaf. "It's meat free" she added seeing Garfield's eyes roll.

"I nearly forgot, the reason I was delayed a bit getting back was because I've been offered a job" Garfield said.

"Really? Who is it with?" Raven asked surprised.

"The Zoo" he said.

"The Zoo?"

"Yeah. They thought that they best way to look after the animals better is to understand them. So all I do is transform into a particular type of animal when one is ill, and find out what precisely is wrong" Garfield said.

"That's great, Beastboy" Raven said teasing him by using his old nickname. When do you start?" she asked.

"Next month" he replied.

"That's good. So what you want to do tonight after the kids are in bed?"

"I don't know. Maybe just grab some popcorn and watch a movie" Garfield suggested.

"Perhaps, but I was thinking of something else" Raven said.

"Raven, you only just had twins. Are you in a condition to do _that_?" he asked.

"Not that, I mean" Raven said picking up a game station controller, "you want a game?"

The sounds of the games machine went into the night until Raven noticed that it was pretty late. She could also hear that the twins needed a feed.

The months passed with the twins growing. They had a normal skin colour but had Raven's eyes and Garfield's hair colour. They only helped out a few times with emergencies. One thing that bothered them slightly was the fact that Aqualad had been seen in some very shady places, but as nothing had happened, there was not a lot they could do. One weekend, Garfield and Raven decided to go to the beach and have a picnic. Lots of food was taken along with a blanket. Raven also took a book to read on the trip to the beach. Lots of fun was had by the family as Garfield taught Hermione to swim, while Raven occupied the twins. It was nearly time to go when a huge explosion was heard from behind them. The two ex-titans turned and saw the pier turn into many pieces, the flames rising up for hundreds of feet. Raven quickly teleported the children back to the tower and set off after Garfield towards the accident. By the time she got there he was already pulling out people and had transformed into an elephant and was spraying with fire to put it out. Raven used her powers to lift massive pieces of wreckage into the sea in order to get to more victims.

Titans East arrived very quickly and joined in the rescue efforts and several civilians helped as well, saying that they had first aid training and the titans could concentrate on getting people out.

It took several hours to get the last survivor out. The casualty list was staggering; eighteen dead and sixteen wounded and seriously injured. Cyborg was inspecting the debris when he came upon a piece of metal. He picked it up and examined it with his cybernetic eye. The result made him drop it in shock.

"Dude, what's up?" asked Garfield coming up along side him.

Cyborg didn't say anything but simply picked up the metal and passed it to the changeling. It only took a seconds glance to see what the problem was. The metal was a cover for an explosive device. It bore the symbol of Atlantis.

"Aqualad" Garfield said and Cyborg nodded.

They showed the symbol to the other titans and it was decided at once that Aqualad had to be brought down sooner rather then later.

"Oh" Raven exclaimed and she fell to ground, hitting the soft sand with a thump.

"Raven! Whats the matter?" Garfield asked very concerned "Is it Aqualad?"

"The Children. He's after the children!" Raven cried.

The titans exchanged looks. A swirl of black energy and they all teleported to the tower back in Jump City. Aqualad was trying to shoot his way through doors when he saw the titans. He turned and started shooting energy through his trident at them. They used various powers to attack Aqualad, but he gave as good as he got. He used a seconds hesitation to shoot a beam at Titans East which threw them against the wall. He turned towards Raven who was standing near the TV.

"Ah, Little Miss Demon herself. You was wrong to choose Beastboy over me. If I can't have you" he snarled and launched a massive bolt of energy at her. Raven couldn't move due to the fear that was rooting her to the spot. Titans east looked on in horror as Cyborg started shooting his cannon to try and deflect it or take out some of the power. It didn't work, but it never hit Raven. Garfield launched himself off the floor to put himself in front of Raven. The energy beam hit him so badly that he was thrown back and through sofas and chairs, hitting the wall opposite. Cyborg turned his cannon onto Aqualad knocking him out. The other titans bound him up and took him to the concrete cell at the bottom of the tower. Cyborg went to Raven, who was kneeling next to Garfield who had his eyes closed.

"Garfield? Wake up. Can you hear me? WAKE UP" she shouted, tears running down her face.

"Uhhhh Raven?" Garfield opened his eyes.

"Hey, BB your awake, that's good news" Cyborg said trying to sound happy.

"Raven?"

"I'm here Gar" Raven whispered.

"Raven, have a good life" and at that his body jerked and all of his life sign alarms on Cyborg's scanners flat lined with an ominous sound.

A/N: Well Chapter 20 is finally here. The reason for the delay is that I have been working on the fic without a break since April 23rd, so a break was due! But now I'm back and ready to engage my brain on more chapters.

Well Garfield is down, but is he dead? That has to be seen.

So, please tell me if you like this chapter, and give my views on the fic Sunday, also written by me.

Before you all ask me Chapter 21 is not done, but I will be taking ideas from you as to what should happen. This will take place as a vote.

Vote: Should Garfield die?

Yes

No

Votes in either PM or review form please.

Have a good time reading it.

Your favourite author;

Pixel


	21. The Judgement and Endings

**The Judgement/Ending**

Cyborg lifted him up and raced down the corridors towards the medical bay. Raven followed after first checking on the children. Hermione was playing with a colouring book, while the Cassandra was asleep. Apollo however was alive and kicking. After teleporting the children to their rooms along with Bumblebee who offered to watch them, she teleported herself to the sickbay. Garfield lay on a bed hooked up to more wires then Raven had ever seen in a medical facility before.

"Any good news?" asked Raven to Cyborg who was consulting various monitors.

"Well, the best news is that he is still alive, the bad news is that machines are doing the most work. Saying that, his heart and brain still work on their own" Cyborg shook his head sadly.

"What?" Raven persisted.

"He's bleeding inside and I just can't stop it with out doing surgery" Cyborg said his real eye filling with tears which fell down his face.

"Well do something then!" Raven cried losing her control slightly and making a light to burst into showers of glass.

Cyborg took Raven hands in his own.

"Raven, we can't take him to a hospital because his blood type is so unique they just don't stock it. And there's also the fact that his whole body chemistry is so different to ours, that its doubtful he would survive surgery. I'm so very very sorry" Cyborg said hugging Raven tightly so that he could feel her sobs.

"Somebody had better tell Robin and Starfire" Raven said eventually.

"I'll do it. B can look after the kids, you stay here" the half metal man left her alone.

Three days later Raven was sitting in the sickbay as she had done every day and night when alarms sounded. Something was heading from space at a very high speed. Raven hit a com panel in the wall to get some news.

"Anybody, what's that flying in?" she asked not taking her eyes off Garfield's still figure.

"It's Starfire's ship. She must have broke the laws of physics to get here"

"Bring their ship in on auto-pilot. I'll teleport them directly here" and with that Raven did just that.

"Friend Raven, are you ok?" Starfire enquired.

"I guess so. It's Garfield I'm worried about" Raven said hugging Starfire fiercely.

"What exactly is wrong?" asked Robin.

"He's got bleeding inside and some of his organs are being bypassed by machines. The worst thing is that we can't operate on him due to his unique blood type. That and the fact his whole body chemistry is so mixed up, it's impossible to operate"

"Shit" Robin swore.

"Raven, do you not want to be with your children? We will stand a watch over Garfield" Starfire said floating next to the bed.

"Thanks Star" and with one last look at Garfield lying with the tubes and wires in him, she left.

Raven spent almost three hours with Hermione playing dolls with her and watching the latest cartoon. The girl seemed to know something was wrong, but Raven explained that Garfield was playing a game with his friends. Raven had got up to make a cup of green tea, when every alarm in the tower went off and above it she could just hear Robin calling her to the sickbay. She forgot that she could teleport and Raven ran through the halls and corridors to the sickbay. On her way through the doorway, she hit the door but didn't register the impact to her shoulder. The sight before her was sickening. Robin held an arm round Starfire while they watched Cyborg using paddles on Garfield. All the monitors where giving their solemn dull tone which indicated that his heart had stopped.

Eventually, Cyborg stopped and put the paddles down.

"I'm sorry" he said simply and switched off the alarms and dull tones.

Raven could not believe it. Garfield was dead and deep inside she felt the same way. Inside her mind, the emotions were having a fierce battle to try and subdue Rage who had broken free. Cyborg and Robin both stared at the lifeless body of their green friend.

"The mind is the last thing to die" Cyborg said "So if you want to say goodbye, then you have better do it now".

", Raven" Starfire said.

"What did you say?" Raven asked slowly.

"I said what a bad thing it is that friend Garfield can not heal himself using his mind like you do, Raven" Starfire repeated.

Raven smacked herself on the head.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked nobody in particular. She assumed her old meditating pose and shut her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…." Her voice trailed off as she entered Garfield's mind.

She had only sensed his feelings before and she was nearly overwhelmed by the different personalities of the many animals he turned into. She finally found the one spark of life that was Garfield Logan and dived towards it.

"Raven what are you doing here? Garfield asked his voice echoing in his mind.

"Doing the same for you as what you did for me" Raven said her voice doing the same.

"How am I doing?" he asked.

"Not good. In fact you are dead" Raven said sadly.

"Then how are you….?" began Garfield.

"The mind is that last thing to die in most circumstances" Raven said clearly. "I'm going to use my powers to heal you. It will be the same as I normally do, except that this is more powerful" she said and outlined the plan.

"But you said that it is not your place to interfere with death" Garfield said remembering what she had told him when they first saw Hermione at the hospital.

"It just became my place" Raven said defiantly. "I need you to release all control of your mind to me, it will allow me to heal you".

"Ok Raven." and he did so.

It had only been thirty seconds before one monitor began to beep slowly at first, then more steady. One by one they all began to work again as Raven did her healing.

"I don't know what Raven is doing exactly and I'll never ask, but whatever she is doing seems to be working" Cyborg said high fiving Starfire and Robin.

A soft moan from Raven and she fell backwards onto the cushioned bed. Another moan from Garfield and the green changeling open his eyes. He stared across the room at Raven who looked at him right back.

"I guess this makes us even?" he said.

"Damn right. Don't smile though. I now know your most intimate dreams and fantasies" Raven said and the smile fell quickly from Garfield's face. "Sadly, they are all about Tofu" she finished sparing Garfield from the jokes if the others knew the real dreams and fantasies he had.

Garfield was taken to their room by Raven and told to rest. Raven seemed to be full of energy though and she spent the rest of the day with the children. Hermione went to bed early claiming she was tired. Cassandra and Apollo soon followed after a change and a feed. Raven went into the kitchen and made herself some tea and Garfield a Tofu sandwich. The Titans East had left for Steel City, but would return for the trail while Robin and Starfire would return to Tamaran the next afternoon. She returned to their room and gave Garfield the sandwich. He was propped up in bed watching TV. After coming back from the dead, he seemed to be making a complete come back to full health.

"Gar? You know we have to judge Aqualad tomorrow, don't you?" Raven said with a neutral sounding voice.

"I know Raven. I don't know what we are going to do though, Terra paid with her life. But what Aqualad did was unforgivable and far more then what she ever did" He said. The changeling's eyes misted over as he remembered the moment he decided to take the shot for Raven. It seemed that time had slowed down as he saw the bolt of energy move across the room. He had moved to put himself in front of it allowing Raven to live.

"Perhaps we'll think of something in the morning" Raven said finishing her tea. She put the cup down and at that moment the alarm went off. Garfield jumped out of bed and started towards the door to the living room.

"Garfield, where are you going? You've only just recovered, you shouldn't go" she said concern evident in her voice. To her surprise, he stopped and turned back towards her.

"I'm a Titan" he said "It's my duty" and with that he walked towards the living room and the garage. Raven rolled her eyes and followed him. It turned out to be a false alarm caused by a malfunctioning computer at the police headquarters. Robin and Starfire had met them in the living room out of force of habit. As they were awake anyway and having not disturbed Hermione or the twins (Raven having disabled the alarm in each of their rooms) they decided to deal with Aqualad now rather then sooner. After a quick teleport, Titans East arrived and Cyborg, Robin and Bumblebee went off to fetch Aqualad from the cells. Garfield noted that Cyborg had his Sonic Cannon already armed and ready. Raven used her powers to clear away the tables and chairs that normally sat in the room and rearranged some of it so that two tables lay edge to edge next to a wall. There was a small table behind them where Raven and Garfield sat. They waited in silence until Aqualad was brought in.

It wasn't very long. He came in slowly by flanked by a mixture of currant and retired titans. Aqualad was now wearing a simple orange jumpsuit and a set of handcuffs designed to stop him using his powers, Cyborg had brought with him for this purpose having worked on it the whole night. They brought him to a halt in front of Garfield and Raven. The rest of the titans covered the exits with the exception of Starfire who played the role of babysitter and was looking after the children.

"Aqualad, you stand accused of committing murder on eighteen counts, causing severe injuries to seven hundred others and causing millions of dollars worth of damage. You also stand accused of attempted murder. How do you plead?" Garfield said his voice solemn.

"Not Guilty" sneered Aqualad his eyes staring at them all.

"So entered" Raven said. She looked at Aqualad for second or two before launching into the specifics of what he had done, and of _how_ he had done them. At every charge, Raven paused and gave Aqualad the chance to defend himself, but he simply shouted obscenities to all present in the room.

"If you do not remain silent during the readings, you are sentenced right now" Garfield said.

"I don't care" Aqualad said instantly, "I want this over and done with" he added.

"Very well" Garfield said, and he looked at Raven who nodded back at him. They discussed in length for some time until they reached an agreement. "Aqualad, for the crimes you have committed, you are sentenced to life imprisonment for the next 70 years, and you may not apply for parole until at least 50 years of your sentence has been carried out" and Aqualad paled at the length of the sentence given to him by Garfield.

"Take him away" Raven ordered, and Aqualad was taken away by Cyborg, Starfire and Robin. Once he was out of the room, and being led to the cells to await transport to the prison facility, Garfield dropped his head onto the desk top and groaned.

"I'm glad that's over with" he muttered.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked with concern.

"I have a head ache the size of the Horse Head Nebula" Garfield replied.

"Oh" his wife replied, "I don't think we carry a strong enough painkiller in the medicine cabinet" she added.

"Rae!" Garfield protested.

"Sorry" Raven apologised, and floated him off the seat and placed him on the sofa to rest. She knew how much this was draining him, and she had been topping off his energy levels every few minutes. Once everything was put back into its rightful place, Raven teleported Garfield back to their room so that he could get some decent sleep. She checked on the kids and made lunch for them before making herself tea.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice. Raven turned to see Cyborg looking at her.

"Of course I am" Raven replied, "I just worry about Gar" she told him, and the half metal man nodded.

"How is he doing?" he asked, "And I mean by looking into his mind" he added.

"That trial, brief as it was, took a lot out of him" Raven said, pouring hot water into her cup. "I had to keep topping him up with energy from myself" and Raven paused. "I though he might order something rather rash for Aqualad, but in the end he didn't. I think he felt rather useless, to be honest" and Cyborg considered this for a moment.

"Let him rest for a moment, and he will be as right as rain" he promised.

"I hope he does get better" Raven said, "He was looking forward to that trip after all" and Cyborg looked at her with an odd expression.

"What trip?" he demanded.

"We planned to go to the UK and see a special air show. But Gar has us all booked on a special railtour going just under 1000 miles!" and Cyborg chuckled.

"He always did have a thing for Deltics, didn't he?" and Raven nodded and smiled.

"The only thing is that he gets me to teleport him over to England so it saves money" and Cyborg burst into laughter at Raven's statement. When he stopped, he looked at his built in watch and smiled sadly at his friend.

"I better start heading back to Titans East"

"Have a good trip" Raven said, and Cyborg left her before he left the tower – zooming out the garage minutes later. Raven sighed as she drank her tea, and looked around the tower. Even though she knew the Titans here had split up, it still made her a little sad that she wouldn't see her friends every day – though Cyborg was only a few hours away. He was several _seconds_ away if he was teleported by Raven of course. The computer, which kept an eye out on the most important things in the city, was showing that early estimates showed it would take at least a year to get everything back to how it was before Aqualad had used the explosives to cause death and destruction. After finishing her drink, Raven put the cup to one side and went to the bedroom to see how her husband was doing.

#

"I can't believe that it is another year" said the woman sadly.

"It is, Aunt Starfire" said the young man. He bent down and placed the flowers under the two stone tablets imprinted in the ground. All the family had arrived, plus Robin, Cyborg and Starfire. Several of the Royal Family guards from Tameran had requested to attend and Starfire had permitted it. The cold air breezed around them, and Robin leant forward and brushed the snow off.

"That's better" he said. "That's is much much better now" he said.

"I still can't believe they've gone at all" said Cyborg in reply. All present looked at the inscription on the large marble slab imprinted in the cold earth.

GARFIELD and RAVEN LOGAN

_One of the greatest couples that ever lived_

_May they find peace and happiness in the next life like they did in this one_

**A/N:**

**So I got it finished at last, 7 months after I last uploaded for this fic! Better late then never!**

***shrugs* Tell me what you think of the fic as a whole**

**Reviews for the final time**

**Pixel**


End file.
